Dark Link X Link - The Water's Mirror
by xosugarheartsxo
Summary: You begin by seeing the world through Dark's eyes - which, to him, is nothing but darkness. Until a time comes and he finds himself in the Room of Illusions. He knows his purpose, but... he has never truly understood. Will he defy the only reason he can find for his existence? -Rewrite in progress- please enjoy! Story is better than my description, as always.
1. Chapter 1 - Existance

Darkness. You'd think it'd be a welcome sight by now, seeing as how it's all I know. But if you were to assume that, you'd be wrong. Yes, it's what brought my conscience to this world, it's maybe even what I am. But it's still something I don't welcome with open arms. There's times where I consider myself to have 'slept,' if I can sleep, as it seems like time lapses. Then again, I don't really have a very good grasp on how time works. I can't even begin to try, seeing as how nothing ever changes here. Oh, no. Darkness never changes.

I look down at myself, just a blacker shadow against the rest of the shadows in this ocean of darkness. I know not why I was expecting anything different; I've not changed since I awakened. How long has that been, now? It feels like a very long time, but I don't really know. Oh, yes, my questions. How long have I been here? Where is this _here, _exactly, and _why_ am I here?

That's the one thing that strikes me deepest. _Why_? There's nothing here. _I'm_ the only thing here. Am I supposed to do something?

That's nearly impossible, seeing as how moving around in this darkness is like swimming through tar. What is tar? I don't know. I just know that's a good analogy. I know what lots of things are, though I've never seen them.  
I shake what must be my head, and try to move around. So slow. So _cold. _So painful. So _dark_. There's not a hint of light.

But the moment I think that, a bright blue light darts through the darkness around me, leaving me with a striking realization. Why I exist!

But... what? Such a terrible reason! To destroy myself? No? No, not myself. The 'light' me, apparently. I'm to snuff it out, like a candle. But I rather like light, I've decided. It had colour. That shimmering blue, even for the fleeting moment I saw it. It's made me love light more than I ever thought I would love it. So I'd rather be damned to swim here for the rest of eternity than to kill off this light!

_Besides, do opposites not attract?_

My vision goes white. Suddenly, the penetrating, wet, ice cold of the darkness no longer surrounds me, but rather, a _warm_ dampness. Well, it's a small step up. I can't see yet, damn it all!

I rub my eyes, trying to focus.

But.. I can't. How could I focus, when there's so much _light!_ No, no more darkness!  
My eyes finally adjust.

I can't even begin to describe the incredulous joy I felt. Light surrounded me, and, and _things!_ There were things in this new place. But, where is this?  
I realize I was thrown onto the ground beneath a dead, blackened tree, surrounded by a plot of gooey wet sand. It's bark was shrived and dead, some flaked off and floating around me, coming from what looks like the spot I probably hit it at. I sit up, the cool water dripping off of my cold body, soaking through my clothes.

Clothes.

What? I look at my hands. They're.. not shadows. I have a physical form?!

Clothes, black as night drape over me, half soaked. A tunic, a thick, high collared white undershirt, tight breeches, and worn-looking boots. Thick gauntlets are around my wrists, and I feel something on my head, which I promptly shake off. Oh. A hat.

I kneel in the water, the wetness not really bothering me. I meant to just glance around at the room; infinite mist, infinite water, all a pale, hazy blue; but once the water calmed around me I saw a reflection. The water acted as a mirror, clear and clean. The reflection didn't ripple or fade as I looked at it, knowing it was my face.

Eyes. That's what caught me, first. The colour of fresh blood, a deep, dull red. They shone, but in a glossed, hazed way. The longer I stared, the more I saw the haze take shape and float in them like smoke. I shook my head, breaking the gaze.

Doing that caused my hair to obscure my view, long, black and layered. It reached the tips of my shoulders, partially wet from lying in the water.

My skin was pale as milk, making my eyes stand out even more. I inhaled, deeply. Had I been breathing before now? I'd never taken note. Since I'm breathing, am I... alive? I dare not say I was alive before. I felt like a ghost, but now... now was much different. I feel my form, inspecting my face. Little pale freckles dotted themselves across the bridge of my nose, which I found odd, seeing as I've never been in the sun.

_'Sun.'_

I stiffened up straight, loosing control of my vision as it was filled with images of someplace else.

A deep forest, full of dancing lights. An endless field. A crumbling stone castle, looking dignified and intimidating, and a mountain so tall you could surely touch the sky. I see it through the eyes of someone exploring it all, relaxing when they can, and being just terrified and in pain more than anything else.

And then, a vast empty lake that touches the horizon. The vision blurrs as they dive below what's left of the crystal clear water, towards a large entrance deep below.

My sight is returned to me, and I feel myself shake.

"What was.."

I stop. I didn't think that, did I? No, I spoke it. So I can speak now?

I chuckle, a melodic and deep sound. In the back of my throat it vibrates with a hint of roughness, but yet it's smooth, and flowing. Like water.

I stand, wobbling a bit. I trudge around the area, finding a small collection of items behind the tree, neatly propped there. A black and silver shield, some holy emblem embedded in the metal. A small leather pouch, which I tied to the back of my belt. But lastly, a sheathed sword. I grip it. It was as cold as ice, just like that darkness. I feel some sort of chill pulse through my arm, making it's way like a cold flame. It faded, then, reaching my chest.  
I unsheathed it. Gleaming silver showed me my face once again, crisper, but more distorted. The guard fanned out like a bird's black wings, a red stone in the middle. Three stacked triangles are engraved in the metal closest to the hilt, and when I touch it, the center of it burnishes the metal, creating an emphasis.

I give it a confused look, and strap it and the shield onto my back, after much effort. I check the barred doors, but somehow I knew I couldn't open them. Not until the light was gone.  
The doors didn't make sense. They looked so out of place, like they were just standing there in the middle of no where. But I felt it. I felt _walls_ next to them.

"It's... an illusion?"

My thoughts are interrupted as I heard a faint thudding in the distance. I listen. I begin to hear the clinking of metal along with it, and then I realize they're footsteps. Footsteps heading directly for me.

I panic, hiding behind the tree. I stare at the door, ready, and waiting.

_**-end chapter-**_

**Thank you all again for being patient with me- this is the final revision. c:  
1/10/16**


	2. Chapter 2 - Voices

I lay there in wait, more fearful of what's to come than anything. I find myself hoping it's the 'light'; If it's a person, I'm rather eager to meet them, but... how will they view me? As a threat? Well, looking at these locked doors, yes, probably.

The door opens then, bursting open and closing back behind whomever come in, startlingly loud in the extreme silence of this room.  
I peer at him, through an eaten out knothole in the tree.

I feel my heart lunge. He looked as old as me, and rather _like_ me as well. Or, maybe I look like him. Details, details.

He was so full of life, colour. His dusty blonde hair lay tousled and a bit out of place, much shorter than mine. He was clothed like me as well, only his tunic was blue, as was the hat. He looked around, a bit confused, but then relief came upon his face. A little blue orb floated around near him, catching my eye.

_'What is that?'_

It spoke, a high bell tone.  
"What are we supposed to do?"  
Female, definitely.  
"Look at this... there's no way we're back outside."  
She floated out farther from him, though he still enraptured me to the point I didn't pay much attention to her.

He only sighed, shaking his head. He ran his hands through half-soaked hair, then attempted to wring out his tunic.  
"I don't know. There may be a hidden switch."

His voice then took my breath away. It sounded like mine, but softer, gentler. Less rough, almost like a breeze.  
Though he said the wordsas if he didn't feel uncomfortable in the rather conspicuous room, I could sense tension coming from him. His brilliant blue eyes clearly displayed it.

That blue, so striking. I couldn't look away.

The little orb approached the other side of the room, as did he. I circled around the tree, silent, watching.

I could tell the little blue light was uncomfortable, darting here and there. She tried to fly out farther, but hit an illusion-covered wall. He froze.

"It's an illusion." she whispered. "We're trapped in here!"  
Her voice rose some, and I saw him begin looking around, just waiting for something to lunge at him.

"I don't like this. It's too damned quiet." he whispered, staring at the tree.

Is this the light? The light I'm supposed to blow out? No.

He was so like myself, yet, we appeared opposites. But he _was_ a person! Someone to interact with, to feel alive with. I didn't even care if he saw me as a threat- so be it, we engage in combat. Combat was still something to feel _alive_ about.  
I longed to reach out to him, to say something. It was odd for me to feel as such, though I supposed that it's because I've been alone for so long. I was so alone, and that darkness never allowed anything but questions. I couldn't breathe, speak. I could hardly even move! All I could do was theorize and have all of these questions about myself and whatever world I was in pile up unanswered. Or, was it that I never had the knowledge to experience this emotion?

None of that mattered, now. I had a chance. Across from him, his eyes never moved from the tree. He was staring directly at me, or it felt as so. Did he see me? There was no way to tell.

I shifted in the deafening silence, and winced as my shield made noise. He jumped, now alert. I glanced at my reflection. It cast out, away from the tree. Could... he see me in it?

"Show yourself."

I felt myself chuckle. His eyes went wide with fear, plain as day.  
"Link?" the orb whispered.

Link? Is that his name? I had to laugh, again. He found the source of the sound then, and took a step closer to the tree.  
So, he's the first, and I'm the second, then? I felt like I was molded in his image, a shadow of him.  
I furrowed my brow. I thought it as a joke, but it awakened something in me, another horrible realization.

I _am_ his shadow. A shadow brought to life from the darkness.  
_'No! I am my own person!'_

I cleared my head then, standing. I was still completely hidden by the tree.

"And who are you to demand that I come forth?" I asked, laughing. I wanted to play with him, not fight him.

He froze, mid step.

"What?" he said, barely a whisper.

"Link, that sounds-"  
He held his hand up, silencing her.

"I know." he whispered.  
I peered between dead branches, and he looked mortified.  
I quickly duck back down, realizing he saw part of me.

I hear a sword unsheathe.

"Link, the Hero of Time. I demand you show yourself."  
I inhaled a little, pursing my lips.

After some thought, I retorted.

"No."

I heard a low growl, then footsteps quickly approach.

Before I could react, a sword was on my throat.

But the hand that held it there shook when he received full sight of me.

But having that sword at my throat made a desire rise in me that I couldn't deny, yet couldn't justify, and I drew a blade identical to his.

Moments later, the only sound available in the room was that of clashing swords, my body moving of it's own accord. He was clearly getting frustrated, though all I could do was look into those bright blue eyes, so different from my own. Shining, sparkling. Emotions that I could read like a book. But this look turned from fear, to frustration, to something else the longer I stared at him, face calm and confused. What is it?

Pain. _Pain_. It lashes across my arm in one quick motion, making me gasp out, covering it with my hand. I look and see blood, clean and clear.  
_'Does he really wish me dead? My.. I barely spoke to him.'_

Seeing me distracted, he lifted his sword, readying himself to shove it through my heart.  
I look at his face once more, and it becomes clouded with a conflicting look.

'_Why did he actually strike me?'_

The thought sears across my mind, causing pain other places than my arm.  
I felt myself compress that welling emotion that told me to draw blade, to fight. _I_ drew in self-defense; that feeling didn't.  
Could he have sensed that? No; he couldn't have.  
But I know that feeling will die- the more I deny it in this moment, the more the reality sinks into me.

"I don't wish to fight you."

His eyes grew wide and he froze, letting his sword lower and fall from his hand. It clattered against the stone beneath the water, causing tiny ripples the settled as fast as they came. I felt a pull coming from that sword; an urge to reach out, grasp it.

His eyes continued to look at me, confused, frightened, yet fearless- and, a small glimmer of excitement.

"You... speak?" he muttered.

I rolled my eyes.

"No; a mystical narrator said those other things. Yes, I do- I have been this entire time."

His look snapped then, and I could read his expression. I hardly had time to as he lunged for me, pinning me to the floor. I heard my sword skitter away in the distance.

I struggled for a moment, not knowing his intentions. But when I dared open my eyes again, they met his; and I stopped.

His grip on me was like iron; his aura and demeanor were anything but.  
"If you aren't to fight me, then why are you here?"

I smirked softly up to him, never letting his eyes leave mine.

"Oh, I am. But every moment that I've existed I've denied my 'purpose'- to harm the light."  
He gave me a confused look, but I continued.  
"And, now that I know you're a person, I _certainly_ am not doing that."  
I let the smirk drop.  
"There's no way I could kill you."

He let my shoulders go, keeping his weight on my legs.  
_'Am I gaining his trust?'  
'I have to try harder.'_

"And why not?" he questioned, quietly. "You fight well."

I let out a disgusted scoff._  
_"Just because I have the ability does not mean I have the want. Surely _you_ know that." I chuckled, knowing who he was. What he was.  
I _don't_ know_ why_, though.

That caught him off guard, it seems.

"Of course I know that."  
"Okay, then you know why I can't do such a thing."  
I chuckled, relaxing in the water. How could I relax at a time like this? How can I trust someone who attacked me? Oh, well. This encounter is strange. Rules don't apply. Are there even rules?  
I laughed again, my thoughts getting the better of me.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, flatly.  
"Oh, nothing. Just wondering how I could be so relaxed beneath someone who is _technically_ attacking me."  
"I am not attacking you."  
"Then release me." I quickly retorted.  
He was about to retort right back, but I interrupted him.  
"I already told you that I'm denying the very reason I exist, which is to kill you- and yet, me saying that, that I'm denying everything I know just because I've taken a liking to you isn't enough to release me, hmm?"

He froze, and I noticed his face got red.  
"Taken a-"  
"What is that?"

He gave me a confused look, getting flustered.  
"What is what?"

I realized what I asked must have.. embarrassed him? Funny - I know all of these things, places... yet I know little to nothing of emotions. Mayhap it's because I've never been able to experience them.

I change my question.  
"That blue orb that's watching us, and follows you."  
The redness faded, and he turned, beckoning it over.

"Oh, she's... a faerie."  
She approached, slowly. Closer, she wasn't just an orb. A miniature figure was inside that bright light, coming from her large wings, bubbly and flower-like. Body-long tresses of nearly-white blonde hair curled and laid against her naked body, thin and boy-ish. It flowed free in back, but covered her breasts in front, coming down and becoming a thick braid over her front.

"Navi... say hello to.." he trailed.  
"What is your name, then? If you have one."

He waited, and I thought. I hadn't been granted a name, the darkness was stingy, as always. I knew I was nothing but his shadow. The impurities in his heart, incubated in darkness, manifested in form, and sent to kill him. Like some puppet. Like hell. I am my own being; though, I like his name. Being the dark side of someone like him isn't so bad.

"Dark."  
"What?"  
"My name is Dark. Dark Link."

_**-end chapter-**_

**Again, this is the final version, so the next chapter won't flow like it should unless I upload it next. c:  
1/11/16  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Sacrifice

Hearing my name, he froze up some.  
"Dark... Link.."  
He sighed.  
"Is that it, then? That explains you in general?"  
I heaved a sigh, looking away to the doors.  
"Sure. I can't really tell you, to be honest."  
He gave a look of confusion.  
"I mean, yeah, I'm your darker side, right? All of your little impurities and quirks that make you less caring, less innocent. But that's not all I am, got it?" I growled, looking back to him.  
He blinked, surprised.  
"Yeah, got it." he mumbled.  
"I'm my own person-" I started, sitting up. But pain shooting through me from moving my arm made me go right back down into the water.  
I hissed.  
"Dark, hey-"  
I focused on splashing some water on it, squeezing it. "I'm my own person," I began again. "And I'm not going to be controlled like some damned puppet. Especially when I don't even know who the puppeteer is!"  
He stared at me, listening intently while he fumbled in his pouch, bringing out a small little bottle filled with a slimy red liquid.  
He uncorked it, moving my hand.  
"What do you mean, you don't know?" he asked, softly. He started to pour it into my wound. It felt like fire, burning all in my veins.  
I jerked away, growling.  
He jerked my arm back, but gave me a patient look.  
"Exactly what I said. I. Don't. Know." I pouted, angry that he didn't warn me.  
He sighed, looking right into my soul. Or, it felt like it.  
He stared at me for a long while, before sighing and pulling out long strips of cloth, wrapping it around my arm and releasing me completely.  
"Mayhap it's best that way."  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing."  
I furrowed my brow at him, looking away. We sat in silence as he continued wrapping the cloth, tying it tightly when done.  
I looked at it, then timidly back to him.  
"Why?"  
He laughed curtly.  
"Why what?"  
I rolled my eyes, but nodded at my arm.  
"Well, I hurt you. It's only right I bandage you."  
I scoffed. "Thought you were still weary of me."  
He looked at me a moment, a look in his eyes I couldn't understand.  
"Mnn, not anymore."  
He smiled then, and I felt my heart nearly shatter. He stood, offering a hand.  
"Friends?"  
I stared holes through him, partially still dazed by that smile, partially in shock at what he was offering me. After a moment, his mouth twisted into a strange smirk.  
He waved his hand in my face.  
"Earth to Dark?"  
"Is that what you've decided to call me?" I managed, breaking out of it.  
I took his hand, standing up.

"Yes, I suppose so. It'd be odd, wouldn't it? Since we apparently have nearly the same names."  
He went over, picking up my blade. His was next to me, and I picked it up.  
He looked at me, stunned, as I held that holy blade in my hand. I felt the same pulse from my own, but instead, it was like a warm heartbeat.

"You.."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
I noticed Navi staring at me as if I'd just slaughtered a million people, but I ignored her.  
"You sure react to a lot of 'nothing.'" I smirked, handing it to him. He laughed then, a light tone, harmonic.  
I sheathed my sword.  
"Just so you know..." I began, quietly. "I don't know how to do this whole 'friend' thing."  
He turned around giving me a "sure, whatever" kind of look.  
"Yeah, okay, I'm not exactly an expert either." he mumbled. "But it isn't lab science."  
"Yes, but _you've_ talked to other people before. I haven't."  
He turned and face me then, ceasing the inspection of his sword.  
"Surely not."  
"Surely, yes."  
He couldn't find words for a moment. He sighed.  
"Well, I guess I'm as good a starting point as any."  
He walked over to the door he hadn't come through.  
"Well, we need to be going, then."

It hit me then, a slow, sinking reality. It's the feeling of having something heavy slowly placed on your shoulders, weighing you down until you feel you're to collapse.

"We can't." I whispered, hardly audible.  
He turned around.  
"Hmm?"  
"I said, we can't."  
His eyes narrowed; he cocked his head.  
_'He's... cute...'_

"_Annnd_ why not?"  
He sheathed his sword.  
"One of us has to die for these doors to open."  
My throat clenched, and the words barely came out.

A clouded look came over his eyes.

"No."  
I only stared at him, feeling like I just wanted to disappear.  
"_No!"_  
I jumped. He hit his fist against the illusioned wall.  
Navi looked at him, entirely shocked.  
"Link, calm-"  
"No!" he growled, turning to face her.  
"I'd rather let that evil son of a bitch gut me here than to kill in cold blood."  
His voice was cold and flat as he said that, and she shut her mouth.  
He turned to me.  
"You can't just lift it? You don't control it?"  
I stuttered, trying to come up with something.  
"No, I... I don't know how.."  
An angry growl of frustration left Link, and he began angrily pacing the room, trying to find something.

He needed to leave. He had an evil to vanquish.  
Who was I to stop him? Just because of a selfish desire?  
But I couldn't push that selfish feeling away. Honestly, I could care less if we ever left this room. That was wrong of me, but... I couldn't help it.  
He's already given me something in these last minutes that I thought I'd never have. And who knows? Maybe I'd just become a shadow again.  
I didn't want that. But, there wasn't...

"There's always another way." he mumbled, to himself. He stopped pacing, looking to me.  
"Always."  
I hummed, letting an odd feeling wash over me.  
"You're right."  
I drew my blade, and for a moment his eyes flashed with betrayal, surprise.  
But that disappeared as I aimed it at myself.

"Dark, no-!"

Too late.  
It hurt, sure. But the moment that sword buried itself in my gut those doors opened.  
He splashed over, red water catching in his breeches.

"No, no, no-"  
I laughed, curtly.  
"Just let it happen. Your door is open, now."  
He was horrified, looking at me.  
Navi flitted about, frantic, indecisive.  
He growled.  
"I don't care!"  
I'd fallen to my knees, but I felt him put my arm around his neck, heaving me up.  
"What are you-"  
"I'm not leaving without you."  
He lugged us over, opening the door.  
We stumbled in. I tried to take in my surroundings, but my vision was becoming blurred.  
He sat me down, and I felt him wrap his hand around my sword.  
And in one swift motion, it was out, blood leaving it's sticky residue all over the walls and floor.  
I coughed, tasting blood.  
I heard rustling, then a cork pop.

Pink light danced in my vision, falling over me. I heard.. wings?

The lights landed on my body, feeling like little sparks of electricity. And in moments, all of the pain disappeared.

I blinked a few moments before seeing the little pink light vanish.  
The tranquility that came over me only lasted a few moments before the nerve wrecked man in front of me nearly slapped me across the face.  
"Are you a damned idiot?!"  
I smirked, coughing.  
"Potentially."  
He sighed, relieved, but clearly angry.  
"Not funny. You know, that's not what I meant by 'another way.' Not even close."  
I shrugged, looking up into crystal clear blue.  
"Maybe it wasn't what you had in mind, but it still worked."  
"If you ever do something like that again I swear to the goddesses-"

"What. What will you do, Hero?"  
He froze.  
I just let a wide smile grow upon my face, and laughter roll from my heart.


	4. Chapter 4 - I Promise

He held my gaze before retorting.  
"I don't know. But it's clear I'll need to think of something."  
I snorted.  
"I can tell you if I ever have to sacrifice myself like that, nothing you say will stop me."  
His eyes narrowed, holding my stare.  
"What?" I mumbled.  
He shook his head, but I said what I knew he was going to say.  
"Nothing, right?"  
I chuckled, shaking my head. I grabbed my sword, thrusting it down into the stone, using it as leverage to get up.  
He came over, helping me.  
"You know, all you had to do was say you needed help."  
I shrugged.  
I made my way over to the chest in the middle.  
"Well, whaddaya know. Looks like you've earned yourself some treasure." I smirked at him, flashing a fang.  
He hummed, walking over to it.  
"I hardly consider it worth the price I would've, and almost, paid."  
I groaned.  
"Oh, come on-"  
He straightened.  
"No, _you_ come on. A life may not mean much to you, but it does me."  
"You just met me."  
"That does not matter, Dark."  
Silence. I pursed my lips, eventually throwing my hands in the air.  
I turned away, looking around the room. Small, but there were definite walls now, a deep blue. They were ornate, and carved.  
"You're lucky," I heard him sigh behind me. "I didn't know if I had a faerie or not."  
"Luck, or fate. Aren't they the same thing?"  
I turned to face him, a playfully questioning look upon my face.  
He chuckled shortly.  
"Good question."  
He unlatched the large chest, it's mildly rusted hinges creaking as he shoved the lid back.  
Reaching in, he brought out a strange mechanical device. A thick, long chain wound around a center wind, a handle and trigger out one end. The other end had a sharp metal tip.  
"Good. Bet this thing shoots twice as far as the hookshot." he muttered, half-smiling.  
"The what?" I asked, completely lost.  
He snapped up.  
"Oh, ah, this."  
He reached in a strange pouch, and pulled out another device, nearly identical. It was much smaller, though.  
_'How in the hell did he...'_  
I shook the thought aside.  
"I suppose I don't need two..."  
He smiled then, holding it out to me.  
"Here."  
I only stared at it, glancing back and forth from it to Link.  
"Uh.."  
"Just _take_ it."  
"Mnn... okay."  
I took it, looking it over. It was lighter than it looked, not too heavy, but a comfortable weight to aim in any direction. I moved it away from Link, then pulled the trigger.  
The force it shot out took me aback, and I took a step back to brace myself. The tip clanged and sunk into a gap between two blocks of stone.

I heard Link sigh a little.  
"Shooting it at stone will do nothing but blunt the tip."  
I shrugged.  
"I wanted to see what it did."  
I looked at him, and he had a small crooked smile on his face.  
"You could've just asked me."  
"I'd rather discover things for myself, rather than be told."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes."  
His smile faded, a bit.  
"You'll learn to think otherwise."  
I caught his drift slightly, and I let out a small, short breath.  
"Really? I've already let myself experience what it's like to nearly die, rather than just hear about it. How do you know it doesn't apply to all extremes?"  
He turned to face me then, an entirely surprised look on his face, laced with a bit of hurt.  
"I don't. It's but a hunch."  
He then went over to a blue block in the floor, sticking up a bit to where if you didn't pay attention, you'd trip and fall.

He felt it, and the stone floor next to it.  
"It's too warm. There's a draft below it."  
I shrugged.  
"So?"  
"So, there's a way down from here."  
He stared at it a while longer, before I watched him pull out a small blue instrument from that pouch. I put the "hookshot" in mine, barely fitting.  
It surprised me some when I heard him play a slow melody, sounding like a hymn.  
And then, the block dissipated in a small ring of light.

I stood there, amazed, as he peered down.  
"There's enough water to break the fall if we jump... you ready?"  
He looked up at me, then.  
"What?"  
I slowly shook my head, before uttering "nothing" in what was meant to be a mockery of his voice, but our voices sounded so similar it made me wonder if he'd even catch on.

He did though, a small smile creeping on his face. I sat, dangling my legs over the edge. It seemed so far down, and I.. was scared, to fall. My vision started to spin, and I edged away.  
"You okay?"  
"Uh... I don't.."  
I pulled my legs up, resting my head on my knees and staring at the hole like it was going to eat me. It very well might, just swallow me up if I jumped...

"It's fine; trust me."  
I snorted, closing my eyes.  
"Fine; you go first, then tell me how it goes."  
Silence, then he laughed.  
I looked up, seeing his smiling face with a hand in his hair.  
"This is not a laughing matter."  
"Oh, but it is! That, coming from someone who said mere moments ago he wanted to experience things for himself, rather than be told."

My brows furrowed, and I felt irritated for some reason.  
I stood, to his slight surprise.  
"What are you-"  
And I jumped.  
I jumped, free falling.  
I heard him yell after me.  
"Don't land stiff legged!"  
The water took away a lot of impact, but I followed his instructions without needing to be told. My body reacted on it's own, much like when we fought. My knees sank, my hand bracing me underwater before I fell face first. The water lapped unhappily around my waist, and I looked up to him, cocky.  
I saw him only roll his eyes, disappear, then land next to me shortly after in the same fashion.

"You are much to confident for your own good."  
"It's not that I'm confident- you just irritated me when you laughed." I said, softly, walking ahead of him.  
I glanced behind me to see his face cloud over.  
"Because I laughed?"  
I shrugged.  
"I don't like being made fun of."  
The look left his face.  
"Neither do I." he said, a firm agreement.  
I stopped then, waiting for him to lead the way. He'd made it this far- surely he knew where to go next.  
"Lead the way, then?" he asked me.  
I gave him a puzzled look.  
"I don't know where the hell to go."  
"... you don't?" he asked, half surprised, half not.  
"Nope. Never been out of that room. As a matter of fact, I only woke up minutes before you came in."  
I sniffed, indifferent, though he looked mildly surprised.  
"Well, in that case..." he said, looking down the hall.  
"Let's see where this goes." 

* * *

Countless rooms followed after, all either involving some complex puzzle, or was infested with monsters, or just some other stupidity. Stupidity as in raising the water levels, which I didn't like. I'd like to keep the water low enough that I don't have to worry about not keeping my head above it- a fear that was somewhere rooted deep within me. Drowning.

The wetter I got, the more I hated it. It reminded me of that darkness; it had felt similar to this. So cold, it felt wet.

Link didn't seem to mind it much, though I could tell he didn't enjoy it, either.  
He wrung water from his clothes when we stopped to rest a moment in front of a giant door, chains covering it with a large golden lock in the center, matching a key we'd recently found.  
I made no effort; they'd just get filled up again. I did empty my boots though, then leaned against the cool stone, which felt good, now.

I gazed up at the door.  
"What do you think is in _there?_" I asked, curious as to what would need so much guarding.  
He sighed then.  
"I don't think; I know. The monster that guards this temple's sage."  
My eyes lowered, and I felt a chill go up my spine. It had to be something powerful; it was guarding something, plus the lock on this door was ridiculous.

He stood, stretching some. I followed.  
He took out the key, turning it. I felt a twinge of something run through me then; fear? Adrenaline?

No, it was fear. The chains slowly dropped from the hinges of the door, one by one as I heard some mechanism grinding and clicking. Finally, with one loud grunt and a spray of rust, the door popped open a crack.

I could see in Link that he was nervous, but he was fearless. I suppose that easily explained me, hmm?  
He turned to me, noticing I was fear stricken.  
"Are you ready?" he asked, his tone low, but encouraging.  
"As ready as I ever will be... I guess." I muttered, attempting to laugh.

I was entirely unsure if I should do this. I wondered why in the world I'd even come this far. Who was to say I was making the right choices here?

The choice to go with him, to help him. Why? That's not what I should've done.

But I _wanted_ to. I wanted it with everything I had. Why, though? He didn't really do anything for me, save for things that happened because of me, like stabbing myself.  
If anything, I should've listened to the darkness. It gave me life, a reason for life.

That feeling rose again.

No.

I didn't want to. I didn't want to listen to it! Even if I'm wrong, I would rather be wrong doing something I wanted than to be right as a puppet. I was wrong; he gave me a reason. He gave me promise of _something_ beyond this temple. If we make it out, anyway.

Besides, who's to say he's not the reason I'm alive?

He glanced at me, timidly.  
"Are you scared?"  
I felt my face heat up a little. I had the notion that I was embarrassed.

_'Oh, yes, because _you_ aren't. Although, how many times has he done this now? Maybe he isn't anymore.'_

"Yeah, actually." I said, softly, not feeling being sarcastic.

He looked at me with a troubled face, as if he didn't know what to do. His eyes flickered around before he timidly reached out, and quickly grasped my hand. His face and actions were like a child trying to figure out how to reassure someone.

"You'll.. be fine! I promise."  
He smiled a little then, making my heart flutter again.

I smiled a little.  
"Y-...Yeah."  
He looked back to the door, pushing it open. The gentle look turned to determination as we stepped in, hand in hand.

_**-end chapter-**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Protector

The room ahead was large, but not as big as the central room of the temple.

A deep pool of dark blue water made up most of the room, save for the few feet of walking space next to the walls. The water was oddly clear for being so dark, letting you see even to the bottoms of the four pillars that rose in each corner. It seemed like there were ladders on the sides.

Other than the door we'd come through, there was no other exit that I could see. Unless, there was one behind one of the giant spikes that lined the walls.

There was no monster, though. Instead, a low murmuring noise echoed lowly in my ears.

The door slammed and locked behind us, causing me to jump. Link squeezed my hand once before letting go, the cool air replacing his warm hand.

Looking around a bit, I cautiously walked forward as Link lept ahead to the closest platform.

I stared into the water, unmoving. It had... a ripple to it. Like it was thicker than water, somehow.

"Another trick room?" I heard, knowing the voice wasn't asking me.

"I... don't know yet." Navi said, softly. Her voice seemed strained, like she was trying hard to focus on something. I kept scanning the room, each time returning to the water. There was something with it, I just couldn't shake that feeling.

A shift in the low noise broke Navi's concentration.

"Watch out; this isn't normal water!"

As she gave her warning, the noise turned into a loud pulsating sound. Ripples flew through the water, near me, to the center. From the water you could then see a large ball of tissue, sparking as if it had electricity running through it's body.

It swam crazily, Navi instantly flying around to keep up with it in our field of vision.  
Link had drawn weapon and shield; I stood with the hookshot in one hand, my sword in the other. I liked the feel of two weapons; to only use agility and wits as defense. The feel of that clunky shield was something I didn't really like, as I'd discovered.

The ball rose from the water, in front of Link. I watched it intently, ready to defend him. The water followed it, ooze-like, and formed a tentacle around it.

"Navi," I heard him gasp. "What is this?"  
He jumped out of the way as it slapped down next to him, then rose back up.  
She was silent, but then screamed "Morpha, an amoeba!"

The noise in the room was deafening, like something gurgling and breathing with water in it's lungs.

It retreated into the water, and Link moved position to the side of the room. Navi lost sight of it for a moment, but I didn't.

"Link!" I screamed, the ball and tentacle rising up behind him. He barely moved out of it's grasp, struggling to get back on his feet. It prepared to lunge again, but there was no way I'd make it over there in time.

Without thought, I aimed and fired the hookshot. The tip barely reached, piercing just far enough to sink and catch. I was half expecting to be pulled to it, but I was apparently the heavier party.

The ball alone flopped in front of me, the tentacle disappeared into the water.

I swung down hard onto it, slicing the skin. It leaked black blood into the water when it retreated, the noise becoming a gurgled growl.

Link had regained his stance, and watched my tactic.

"That's it!" he yelled, as if it had suddenly hit him.

He had distracted me, and I hadn't noticed as the ball rose again, preparing to seize me.

Link aimed and fired, without hesitation. I was farther off in a corner now, and the gap between us was so far apart...

_'It's not going to...!'_

I readied my sword in lousy defense, but the tip of the longshot reached easily, sinking deeply into the flesh and ripping it away from me with a garbled screech.

With a loud yell, he thrust his sword down into the top of the ball, throwing it up, and slicing it in half as it fell through the air.

The blood acted like glue, holding the mangled pieces together as the noise turned indescribable, it floating into the air with great effort. Electricity encased it, before it exploded in a rain of sparks.

Link and I found each other again, a proud smile placating his face.

Our exchanged glance was interrupted by the sound of what was almost like a drain being pulled. The goo-water rose, and began to drain... through the ceiling?

Yes, it was draining, in a spiral swirl up and out through no visible hole in the ceiling.

The final drop rose, but fell back down to the now empty pool, splashing loudly in the now-quiet room. In it's wake... a crystalline heart, rimmed in silver.

_'The hell?'_

My confusion grew when a small blue ring began to glow close to it, casting odd shadows throughout the room. I heard Link land softly next to me, having crossed the distance between us via the platforms. Both of us were shaken, out of breath, but alive.

Alive.

I felt even more alive now than I had when I'd taken my first breath hours ago. Any doubt that remained about me being a physical being ceased, knowing now I was just as human as Link. I was whatever he was. And in this moment, we're heroes.

He gave me a small smile.

"See? You're fine. Just as I promised."  
I stared at him for a moment, before returning his smile.  
He then jumped down, to the bottom of the pool.

The pool had been deeper than I thought, and every bit of the water was gone. Vertigo set in again, looking down at him.

"Just jump!"

I took a deep breath, and jumped. I landed easily next to him, my body taking over in the last moments.

_'Do we hold the same abilities? We aren't the same, no, but... I suppose that's why he was growing frustrated in our combat. I'm his... exact match.'_

My glance shifted from him to the little objects of confusion, breaking my trance.  
Both of them held no meaning to me, though Link seemed to recognize them.  
I wondered briefly if I should be included in the thought of something confusing.

I chuckled softly.  
_'I think the cause of my existence is a question never to be answered. These things, on the other hand...'_

"What is that?" I asked, nodding to the little heart.

"This?" he asked, standing in front of it, it rising up to eye level with him. It glowed, faintly.

He stared at it, before looking back to me.

"Come. I have an idea..."

I did, cautiously.  
"You still haven't told me what it is."  
"I was getting there. It's a power- left for me by the goddesses. It heals, and helps _keep_ you healed. Or, rather, it reduces your pain when you're injured."

He chuckled, waving his hand as if to dismiss the details.

"Either way, I want to share it with you."  
I gave him a weary look.  
"It should be fine for you to touch it. You held the Master Sword, after all."

I sighed, deciding I might as well try.

"On three, then."  
"Hmm."

"One."

We reached out, slowly.

"Two."

Palms out, fingers spread, the glow grew brighter as we reached for it. I took a shaky breath.

"Three!"

We both touched one side of the heart, the glow becoming a bright light. The heart cracked slightly in the center, then split directly down the middle. Each half turned to pure light, and crawled like lightning up and into our outstretched arms.

The jolt of energy that followed made me shudder, the glow faintly resonating all over me, now. It was invigorating; healing every single bit of exhaustion and weariness.  
My eyes were shocked open, light gleaming out from them, my nose... every orifice of my head. I tried to close my slightly agape mouth, but I was frozen in the wave of light that washed over me.

I looked over to Link. The same experience was happening to him, but it lasted mere moments. The light absorbed into him, leaving him seemingly refreshed.

He then looked over to me, his calm look replaced with worry one he noticed the light wasn't absorbing into me. Rather, it felt like fire in my veins.

"...Dark?"

I tried to answer, but my voice only gave a short grunt. Every part of me was nearly shaking in the light, and I could hardly see anything. My eyes burned, my whole body did. It was so warm, but yet I shivered as if I was frozen. It washed all over me, and I felt as if I was being changed from the inside out.

"Dark!" he called again, much louder. I could hardly hear him though.

It spread all over me, washing out every shadowed part of me, everything I had felt and seen in the darkness. It cleansed me, and an evil I didn't know I held. Though, that feeling that I had fought since I awoke and Link pressed that sword to my throat disappeared entirely, replaced with a loving warmth.

Small wisps of voices flew through my ears, coming from everywhere. My vision flashed to pure bright light.

Before me were three beautiful women, each different. They glowed golden, smiling to me. Their mouths moved rapidly, though, and what I knew was their voices grew so loud my ears rang. My voice tried to rise up with the ones pulsing in my ears as I watched a fourth woman slowly stalk out from the glowing light. Her body was pure light. I couldn't make her out, she was glowing too brightly. The only thing I saw were her shimmering pink eyes as they opened, piercing my very soul before everything flicked out to black, and my eyes snapped back open.

And just like it began, it was all over.

I collapsed to my knees, not even trying to stand. My ears rang loudly, and I could almost still hear those heavenly voices.

Though I'd collapsed to my knees, I felt revamped, like a huge weight had been lifted from me. I was suddenly aware of the dampness that clung to my body, causing me to be cold. I had been just as wet before, but now it felt odd against my much warmer body.  
I shivered.

The dizziness was disappearing, and I concentrated on Link, who was frantically trying to get my attention by this point.

I finally caught my breath, shifting towards him. I looked up, meeting worried blue eyes.

He froze.

He just.. stared at me.

"What?" I asked, softly. My voice hadn't changed.

From what I could see, I didn't _look_ any different, either. I couldn't figure out his expression, a mix of panic and wonder.

"Y-Your eyes." he stuttered. "Are you okay?"

"What's wrong with them?" I retorted, a little angry. The woman's piercing eyes flashed in my mind again, and I wondered if her gaze had turned mine horrific.

He relaxed a bit then, convinced I was the same person. He drew his sword, holding it out horizontally in front of my face.

"Look."

I was a bit taken aback, seeing my refection in sacred steel.

Gone were blood red eyes that swarmed with smoke- instead, what looked back at me were bright red orbs, filled with shimmering intensity. They pierced me, reminding me of the woman's. The light caught them and reflected; they were no longer hazed and glossy like a dead man's.

Within them, I noticed a mild pink undertone. That glowing woman came to mind again, who had just... stared at me. Intently, like she was clearing my mind.  
I gasped, a sudden realization flowing through me. The feeling of being washed in light- that deep sinking feeling in me against Link being replaced with an odd warmth- had every bit of malice within me been displayed by my eyes? And had she, _they_, taken it away? Who... was she...

"They're..." I couldn't muster up anything in response. They truly looked like Link's now- and at that, I vainly wanted to call them beautiful. They would never match his in beauty, though- in the hours we'd known each other, there was something about his lake-blue eyes that drew me in, enraptured me.

He lowered the sword, returning it to sheath.

He stared into my eyes, a bit... dazed?

"They're beautiful." he said, simply.

A surprised noise left my lips, hearing that. He looked a bit taken aback, and rushed to apologize.  
"I'm sorry, that was odd of me-"  
"No, it's okay. I thought so too." I chuckled. "But only because they reminded me of yours."  
It was his turn to fluster, and his face reddened a bit.  
"Ah, I'm sorry to interrupt, but..."

Navi's nervous voice broke our intent looks, making us snap over to her.  
"Dark, are you alright?"

I gave her the strangest look. This entire time, she had held no concern for me, brushing off any time I'd faltered and injured myself, only frantically worrying over Link.  
I snorted.  
"Since when do you care?"  
"I..."  
She sighed.  
"Things have changed."  
She nervously looked at Link, who had given her the same look.

"I thought you didn't trust him?" he asked, quietly.  
"_What?_" I burst, mild anger rising in me.

"I didn't." she interrupted, her voice rising over mine. "But... something has... changed..."

She gently fluttered down to me, an oddly dreamy look on her face. I felt a tiny, delicate hand place itself on my forehead. It felt oddly warm. I looked to Link, who had taken a mild breath of surprise. It was then I saw light reflected in his eyes that disappeared when she moved her hand away.

"I was right..." she whispered.

I glanced nervously between them, growing a bit frustrated.

"Do you understand?" she asked, to Link.

"There's no way."

"There is."

He abruptly reached down, pulling off my left gauntlet, and his. He held my hand in his gently.

There were marks on the backs of our hands, identical. Mine seemed oddly darker though, perhaps because my skin was much paler than his. It was the stack of triangles on our swords.

Then, very faintly, the bottom right triangle on his hand emitted light. My eyes widened, though Link remained calm. He just stared, not at his hand, but mine.

And then, to my shock and mild horror, the middle emitted a faint light, a spot that would've gone unnoticed within the mark as just plain skin. Now that I looked, though, it _was_ slightly darker than the rest of my skin. Both lights faded softly, then.

"The power of the Goddesses rests within him, too. It erased his darkness."

He was silent, staring at me in disbelief.  
"Why, though?" he asked, suddenly. "Is it because of me?"

She hummed.  
"No... no, he was chosen for being himself, just like you were."

He softly ran a finger over the center of the mark on my hand.  
"Why me?"

My voice was merely a whisper, not really meant to be a question.

I would've been no one, had I not followed Link. Hell, I would've been dead, probably. I had thought the same as he did, that it was so I could mirror him, but Navi denied that. Somehow, I knew she was right.

But our power is different. His is not the same as mine. I felt that power from that woman. Her presence, her near _glare _ told me that she was stronger than the other three.

But why me?

"The goddesses have deemed you an important piece to their puzzle." Link answered, strongly. "I don't know why. I don't know why _I_ was chosen. But I have been, and so have you."  
He looked down, though, a clouded expression on his face.  
"But.. what... do you.."

"The Triforce of Stability."

His eyes shot up to Navi, fluttering gently near us.

"..._What_?"  
He looked at her in disbelief.  
"The lost fourth piece of the Triforce, the one that completes it and brings balance to the force, the true Light force..."

Her eyes looked glossy, her mouth moved unnaturally.

"The one bound as the protector of all the pieces, whose duty is to protect and guard the Hero as he helps bring them together. The Triforce of Stability." she repeated.

We sat in silence. Link hadn't let go of my hand the entire time, simply looking at it and occasionally stroking it, making me blush faintly.

He finally let out a long breath and stood, bringing me with him.

"There's only one thing left to do, then."

He lead me over to the blue ring of light.

"The Sages have to know about this."

We stepped into the ring, and Link smiled brightly at me.  
"I knew there was a reason I couldn't just leave you. You're even more important than I could've ever imagined."

I felt myself laugh and return the smile, the two of us lightly blushing as a breeze blew around us. We were encased in crystalline light, before it became so bright I had to close my eyes, and I felt the world shift and change around us.

_**-end chapter-**_

  
**Yes, this has the whole Tetraforce thing. When I'd started this story, I hadn't planned on it, but after just randomly adding it in it's become a _major_ plot point. Like, major major. Along with the whole "darkness" within Dark thing. That's also really important. Oh, and the goddess. She's a strange thing. I feel like I should explain her, but I don't know if I should. Let's just say this- she has Dark's sense of humor and mischief.  
1/11/16  
**


	6. Chapter 6 - How long is eternity?

The crystalline breeze sent us into a room so entirely surreal it put the room I'd awoken in to shame.

Endless deep blue walls, a deep black pit above and below us. Four waterfalls fell into eternity, and came from no where.  
we stood upon a suspended platform, a shallow gathering of water calmly reflecting us. Us, and the large triangular platform we stood upon, as well as other coloured platforms.

_'Where in the hell is this?!'_

Frightened, I looked to Link. Entirely calm, he stared ahead to a golden platform. His hand still softly encased mine, and I couldn't look to it. The heat grew hotter and hotter it seemed, though I wondered if I was just imagining it. I was so entirely focused on his warm hand that I nearly missed three glowing lights float above the platforms.

They bust, figures floating down.

On the green, a little girl, whose appearance mated the colour of the pedestal, all but pale skin. The red, a... well, I didn't know _what_ that was. Looked like a giant rock...man... thing. A body of stone, with soft eyes. And then, directly in front of us, an old man dressed in robes, with a face that vaguely reminded me of an owl.

He cleared his throat.  
"Here we are again, Link."  
Link nodded in agreement. The little girl was just... staring at me. She was creeping me out.

"Who is this?" she said, softly. "Why does he look like you?"  
She was speaking to Link, almost scared. What was a little girl doing in a place like this?  
Where _is_ this?

He gave her a gentle smile.  
"No one dangerous, I promise. And, well, it's probably better for he to explain that."  
I scoffed.  
"Oh, yes, because I know any more than what you do."  
He gave me a hard look, looking to the old man. He was looking at... something...  
Link suddenly released my hand, red-faced. Oh. That's what.  
I laughed, Link closing his eyes.

"Why have you brought this stranger to this Chamber?" the man asked, narrowing his eyes.  
"Rauru, he's... important." he mumbled.  
"Important how?"  
The old man held a hard-lipped smile.  
Link seemed almost irritated then, his embarrassment disappearing.  
"He has the power of the Goddesses."  
All three seemed intrigued then, focusing in on me.  
"Good job, now _I'm_ the center of attention." I muttered, crossing my arms.  
I thought I heard him snicker, the bastard.

'Rauru' hummed, appraising me.  
"He does, doesn't he?"  
He shook his head.  
"We must to welcome our new sage, then this matter will be discussed."  
I sighed in relief.  
The blue platform adorned a light now, transforming into...

What is it with these weird people?  
A fish woman?

Her body was blue, spotted accents on her here and there. Fins flapped gently, idly, slitted gills upon her cheeks lifted and fell softly. Her head was oddly shaped, like a triangle, almost.

"Ah, Ruto.." Link muttered.

"How selfish of you!" she burst, coming to her senses.  
My face scrunched in confusion, and I saw Link bracing himself, closed eyes.

She continued on, yelling about this and that, leaving her behind and then.. what?

"Link, what is she bitching about?" I interrupted, looking at him. He wasn't even paying attention.

His eyes widened at me, glancing at the other sages, who had tuned out completely.

"I'm not her-" he stuttered, sighing. "It was just to get the Spiritual Stone of Water- nothing more, nothing less."  
He had said that final part much louder than everything else, and she clammed up.

She slowly inhaled, then huffed.  
"Rude! I knew that!" she muttered, though she seemed embarrassed.

I scoffed, shrugging.  
"Well, whatever. What's all this about, if you wouldn't mind explaining?" I mused, shifting my weight.

"This!" she barked, removing one webbed hand from her hip.

She summoned a small blue medallion, slowly floating to Link.

"Thank you." he said, simply.

Rauru cleared his throat, then.  
"Now,"  
Shifted focus, I figured it was time to explain why I was here. Great.  
"Who is this, and how exactly does he hold the power?"  
Link stammered, sighing.  
He was so much more articulate when we were alone, yet he's a stammering mess.  
I held back a chuckle.  
_'Don't tell me he's _that _shy.'_  
I spoke in his place.  
"Well ah, I don't really know the answer to your questions, but this might help."  
I raised my hand again, removing my gauntlet. The light glimmered faintly once more.

Shocked faces and gasps rang in the room, with confused chatter.

The rock man was silent, though he finally boomed out a "Quiet!"

He nodded to me.  
"Uhh, _okay_," I muttered. "I don't know what else you want me to say."  
"Why do you look like Link?" the girl asked, again.

I growled, but Link interrupted me, apparently finding his voice again.  
"He's... my shadow, I guess?" he said, looking at me as if to reassure himself.  
I gave him a flat look.  
"I guess that's it. That's not all I am though, damnit."  
"I know, I-"  
"No, forget it."

Silence fell between Link and I, awkward for the first time.

"Where did you come from?" Rauru said, breaking the silence.  
"The darkness." I retorted, immediately.  
"The what?"

I growled in frustration.  
"I don't know where it is, nor do I know where the hell I am at the moment. Truthfully, I'm entirely confused, and would just like to get whatever this is over with."  
"_Dark,_" Link pleaded, whispering. "Must you act like this?"  
I smirked at him.  
"I'll act however I please."  
A noise of disapproval left his lips, and he said no more.

"Dark, is it?" the rock-man suddenly said. "Darunia."  
I nodded, realizing he must be introducing himself.

I rolled my eyes over to the girl, who tried to avoid my gaze.  
"And you are?"  
"Saria." she whispered.

I looked to Link, bored.  
"Are we done here? Where is this, anyway?"  
A hand reached out before I could move, and flicked my temple.  
"This is the Chamber of the Sages, and I'd appreciate it if you'd act like an adult, and not child."  
"I am not acting like a child."  
"Yes, you are."  
"And you retorting like that makes you less childish?" I asked, my smirk growing.  
"In a sense. I'm not the one acting like a spoilt brat."  
"A _what?_" I growled.  
It was his turn to return the smirk.  
"You heard me."  
I inhaled deeply, preparing to full on argue with him, but thunderous laughter shocked me and made me clam up. Darunia was losing it, and Rauru had a soft smile on his face.

"It's good you two get along," he said, folding his arms inside the sleeves of his robe. "Since it is your duty to protect Link, Dark."  
I looked at him, dumbly.  
"What?"  
"You bear the Triforce of Stability; you are his protector as he battles the King of Evil and restores balance, as he hold the Triforce of Courage."

I noticed Link fidget, looking at his hands.  
"Do you accept your duty?"

I looked to Link, all previous anger and frustration gone. He was the light. He'd already changed my mind by simply existing- I didn't want to harm him. I had already protected him within the temple. The though of harm befalling him made me angry, and I...

I sighed, rolling my eyes.  
"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."  
Lake water blue met my eyes then, surprised.  
"Then, swear by the Goddesses above to the Triforce, nay, _he,_ that you accept and will protect him."

We held each others' stares for a long while. I was suddenly nervous, all previous bravado disappearing into his eyes. My heart beat madly, and suddenly, it was just us. They didn't physically disappear, but Link took my entire focus. How much has he already given me? Is this not appropriate?  
He may be the very reason I exist. It was only right that I offer my life to him in return, if it is ever needed.  
I reached out to that warm hand, taking it again in mine. His gaze tried to dance away, but mine held fast to those eyes.

"I swear by that pink eyed Goddess, to stay by you," I said, softly. "Offer my life in place of yours, and protect the very reason I exist. Or," I chuckled. "The reason why I even _care_ that I exist."  
I raised his hand, placing it over my heart.  
"As long as this heart beats, I won't let go of your hand. For eternity, do I stand by you."

His face had grown pink, as had mine. But as I finished my sentence, our respective marks flared brightly, reflecting in his eyes as I continued to stare. Light from my hand extended into him, his into me.

The breeze blew again, forming the crystalline light around us again.  
His smile finally appeared, and spread to me. I had to remind myself to breathe.  
"Thank you."

_**-end chapter-**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Surprises

The light disappeared, warm air encasing us.

I slowly let my hand drop, forcing myself to let go of Link's.

I broke my gaze of those perfect blue eyes, only to see water that looked just like them.

The empty lake from my vision, slowly filling up with crystal clear water that sparkled and glimmered just like his eyes.  
_'Maybe I don't hate water so much..'_

But... wait.  
We're out of the temple.

I spun around, shielding my eyes against the blaring sun as I warmed my face. The sky was nearly clear, little puffs of white here and there. Tree tops graced it, and it went on, _truly_ went on, forever.

"Is.. this..."  
I was in awe, unable to take all of it in. All I had known so far was four walls, limited.  
This... this is limitless!

I heard Link walk up behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"You like it?"  
I could hear the smile in his voice.

I only nodded.  
I looked to the large tree on this island we were on.  
At the top..

I snapped out of it as the figure lunged, drawing my sword and stepping in front of a surprised Link.

The figure landed in front of me, a few paces in front.  
"Dark, what...?"  
I growled lowly, pointing my sword at the figure before me.

Their body was wrapped in bandages, and the places where it wasn't showed a tight blue outfit, a large red eye the mainstay on the chest. I couldn't tell if they were male, or female. A tuft of blonde hair spurted out, covering one eye. The second eye was red, similar to mine, yet entirely different. A long braid swayed in the breeze as the person simply glared at me, arms crossed.

"Link, please restrain your guard dog."

I scoffed.  
"Excuse me?"  
My grip tightened on the sword, ready to slit this person's throat.  
But, to my surprise, Link gently placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"It's... okay. They aren't suspicious."  
I stayed like that a moment longer, then in a growl of frustration, sheathed my sword and walked away to the water's edge, looking out across the lake.  
I heard Link stutter, but said nothing.

"It's been a while, Link."  
"That it has, Sheik."

I could just hear the tension.

"Who is this new stranger? Your long lost twin?"  
'Sheik' laughed, then.

Link only sighed.  
"No, he's... my shadow? But much more than that."  
I could feel him looking at my back, as if wanting me to turn and face them.  
I only crossed my arms in response.

"He has the power of the Goddesses."  
"The Triforce of Stability." Link said, softly.  
"What?" Sheik muttered, sounding shocked.

It was silent a moment.  
"That's incredible."  
All previous emotion was gone. Sheik's voice was both male and female, I still had no clue as to their gender.

I felt two eyes staring at me. I finally turned my head.  
"What do you want?" I growled. "With _either_ of us?"  
"I've simply come to see that Link made it out safely."

I laughed.  
"You don't have to worry about that anymore. He's not getting hurt under my watch."  
I glanced lazily to Link, who turned his head away from us. I knew he was embarrassed, and even so, it put a smile on my face.  
_'Why are you embarrassed?'_  
I chuckled.

He looked back to me, then to Sheik.  
"He's right. You needn't worry about us."

I turned then, walking a few steps closer.

"I still must make sure you have made it safely to any place you need. You cannot fail..."

Sheik looked to the lake.  
"Though, I have no doubts about you. But for now..."

They backed up a few steps, raising a hand over head.  
"This is farewell."

In a flash of bright light, Sheik disappeared.

I rubbed my eyes.  
"How kind." I growled. "Where did Sheik go?"

"I don't know," Link hummed, making his way to me, hugging his body. "That's how he always makes his exits."

"He?" I laughed. "Could've fooled me."

He'd been rather scrawny, almost feminine. But in a way, he was manly... I suppose.  
Whatever.  
Link only laughed softly.

"Well, anyway..."  
We just stood there in comfortable silence for a moment, looking out across the lake we'd restored.

"So..." he began again, softly. "I need to make a trip back to the forest of my home."  
I met his gaze again, a vague memory rolling around in my head.  
"Isn't that far away from here?"  
"Yes, but.." he sighed. "I'm nearly out of arrows."  
"Can't you get them from somewhere closer?"  
"I could," he sighed, smiling. "But they simply aren't as good. They can't compare to arrows crafted by tiny hands."

He glanced at me again, timidly. He looked almost like he did before the final room of the temple.

A faint redness dusted his face as he held out his hand to me.  
"Shall we be going?"

We passed out of the trees surrounding the lake, an even more astounding sight meeting my eyes. Green, as far as I could see. A grassy field stretched on and on, hills rising here and there.  
Again, I had to snap myself back to reality. It was a lot to take in for me, though I'll just have to get used to it.

Link pulled out his ocarina again, and played a soft, happy melody.

A few minutes later, a horse galloped up to us, coming to a rough halt.  
It whined and snorted at me, clearly freaking out.

Link went to calm her, though I stepped out ahead of him, cautiously. I held my hand out to the horse, and she slowly sniffed it, before huffing and rubbing her head against my hand.  
I smiled weakly, petting her, to the surprise of Link.

"What a surprise. A good one, but."  
I turned.  
"Oh, well," he chuckled. "She really doesn't like anyone other than me, or the ranch girl who raised her."

I hummed, looking back to the tall mare as Link swung himself over her back.

He held out his hand, a smile on his face as the sun beamed down around us.

I timidly reached out and took his hand, copying his actions. Though, his iron grip practically lifted me onto her.

Behind him, we sat so close our bodies touched. Something about it made me jittery, and I subconsciously tried to make space.

Link cleared his throat, and I noticed he was blushing mildly.  
"You'll, ah... want to hold onto me."

I felt my own face heat, but I followed his request. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his torso, not sure where to.. what was...

"It's fine..." he mumbled.

I chuckled breathlessly, making his hair dance in a breeze from my mouth.  
I inhaled, getting scents of him. Metal, blood.

But under it all, a soft scent, like a forest musk.

Really, it made me want to bury my head in his neck.

"Well... hold on!"

He whipped the reins, and took off in a sprint opposite from where we came.  
I jumped, clutching him tighter, meeting the request of my previous wishes.  
I felt his neck heat, and he laughed nervously.

"You... okay?"  
"I think so."

He laughed, then.

The speed and roughness of riding a horse eventually became something I was used to in the hours it took us to reach Kokiri forest. In that time I'd eventually loosened my death grip on Link and instead relaxed against him as he explained to me the situation we were in, and really answered anything else I didn't know about myself or the world around me to the best of his abilities.

Like how we were Hylians, and how the King of Thieves was an evil ruler hell bent on destroying this kingdom and gaining the entire Triforce for himself.

And Link was going to be the one to put an end to it all, and save the people.

I'll have to admit, I thought it all sounded a bit ludicrous; how can one man take on such a monumental task?

But, seeing the work he's already done in and around the land, and hearing what he'd said, it became more and more believable.

More importantly, it wasn't just _one_ man now. It was two.

I'd already committed to doing whatever it took to protect him; just as it was his duty to save Hyrule, it was my holy duty to protect him.

But it wasn't _just_ because of it being my destiny, in a sense; I _wanted_ to. I wanted it so bad. And if I ever had to take a blade for him, I knew I'd do it in a heart beat.

But _why_? What compels me to take a blade for this man? A man I met only, well, almost, yesterday?

In a sense I felt as if I'd known him for much longer than the time we've physically been together. I think back to the darkness, and how long I spent there. A part of me told me he was always there with me, and I just never knew it. Was that true? Or am I imagining things?

I sighed, though I couldn't clear my head of this perplexing situation.

That's another thing; why in the _hell_ does he even trust me?

I mean, now it's different. I'm blessed with the same type of power as he; which immediately made a weary _fairie_ trust me. But when we first met, I was nothing. I was a _threat_, actually, an obstacle for him to overcome.

I was supposed to kill him. He was supposed to kill me.

Yet here we are, on a horse together, talking as if we've known each other since birth.

_Why?_  
_Why _are we so drawn to each other?

_'Why is the closeness of our proximity something that fills me with joy?'_

"Dark."

Yes, it is getting quite dark outside.

"_Dark._"

That's my name, isn't it?

_"Dark!"_

I snapped up, after realizing it was Link trying to get my attention.

"We're here," he sighed. "the Lost Woods."

Looking out ahead of us was a great expanse of trees that got deeper and denser the more you continued on. The sky really _had_ grown dark, and little tiny stars not only dotted it, but the air around us as well. Stars in the air?

A little star flew up to my face, landing on my nose.

Cross-eyed, I peered at it and realized it wasn't a star at all.

"What are these?" I asked, softly.

Link laughed quietly, swatting it away. I watched it as it flew off and joined some others.

"Lightning bugs. Or, as I've hear people in town call them, fireflies."  
He looked around, their little lights playing around in his eyes.

"You can find them everywhere, really; but never can you spy as many of them at once anywhere else but here."

He dismounted Epona, extending a hand to me as I followed suit.

He let out a troubled sigh.

"Seems like night has fallen, huh..."

He turned to me, still peering at the forest ahead.

"We'll go in the morn; raised as a Kokiri or not, it's still dangerous for anyone but _true_ Kokiri to enter the woods at night."

He unstrapped a large bundle of fabric from Epona's flank.

"For now," he smiled, tossing it to me, who fumbled and nearly dropped it. "We set up camp."

He walked away then, searching around for something. I watched him for a moment, before he walked over to a tree with low-hanging branches, drew his sword, and struck down hard twice into one of them, eventually breaking it off.

I turned away, dropping to my knees as I untied the bundle. Realizing it was just a bedroll, I picked a spot where the grass wasn't so tall and spread it out, sitting down and resting my head in my arms propped upon knees, watching Epona graze idly.

Hearing footsteps, I glanced over to see Link approaching, the branch in his arms now in two thick logs.

He dropped them down a ways away from me, then returned to a bag on Epona's saddle.

I watched him silently, contentedly, as he grabbed some dry grasses from around us and struck two stones together, their sparks eventually lighting the grasses ablaze and spreading to the wood. Soon, I could feel the fire's heat overtake the chilling night air and it's warmth spread a soft glow to the area.

He then joined me, falling back into the blankets with an exasperated sigh.

We stayed in comfortable silence for a while, before Link quietly spoke.

"Ah, by the way..."

"Hmm?"

"I only have this one bedroll, so..."

I lazily glanced down to him, his head turned from me. Even in the glow of the fire, I saw his cheeks were flushed.

"You're fine with that, right?"

I stared at him for a moment, before his eyes finally dared to look at me.

Then, I laughed.

He seemed even more embarrassed then, sitting up on his elbows.

"What?" he asked, eyes darting around nervously.

"Nay, I'm going to go screaming away at the thought." I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I just figured I'd bring it up." he huffed, flopping back down, still blushing.

I scoffed, turning my head to him.

"Do _you_ have an issue with it?"

"No!"

"You seem like you do."

"Well, I don't."

"I think you're a liar."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, right now, anyway."

I laughed, his embarrassed face mingling with an irritated one.

He abruptly stood, walking over to the bag he'd left near the fire after mumbling something under his breath.

I watched as he pulled out two apples, firelight gleaming off of their shiny skin.

He tossed one to me abruptly, though I caught it with ease and smirked at him.

He returned to sit next to me, staring off away from me and even the fire.

We ate in silence, though could tell he was brooding. I simply found the situation entertaining.

After a while, he and I flung the cores off into the distance somewhere. As I did so, I turned to him, he now sitting as I was earlier, staring into the fire.

"Are you _sure_ you're-"  
"Drop it." he mumbled, eyes half closed in irritation.

He moved, abruptly pulling off his tunic and flinging it aside with a flick of his wrist to where his sword and shield rested, resuming his position.

I felt my eyes addressing this new sight; as as they did, I felt myself having to avert my gaze.

Though, I was finding that task impossible, and suddenly felt way too hot.  
It was almost like I was being pulled to him, and I had to resist the urge to _get_ closer to him, whatever the reason. It was nearly the same longing I had back in the temple; to reach out, draw him nearer.

I grabbed the back of my tunic and undershirt, pulling both of them off at once, unable to fight the heat any more.

I leased back on my hands,looking up towards the moon, trying to look at it instead of him.

Eventually though, I couldn't be satisfied with the sight of the pretty moon, and had to look back over to him.

Though, when I did, I found _him_ staring at _me_.  
Back was the blaze on his face, his intense stare going back and forth from my chest to my face. His eyes widened at bit when our eyes met, and he turned back to his staring contest with the fire.

"What?" I asked, softly.

"Nothing." he muttered, face turning redder.

"Really?"

"Really." he retorted, closing his eyes.

"Again, I find you a liar."

"Hmm."

Quietly, I snuck up close to him, inches from his face. I felt myself giving into the pull, though, it only made it stronger.

He didn't even open his eyes.

"Can I help you?" he mumbled, his face still just as red.

I stayed silent for a bit, and he opened his eyes.

Eventually, though, I couldn't stand how being that close to him made me feel, and pulled back, dramatically.

"No, it's nothing...!" I said, exaggerated.

"I think you're a liar." he smirked, mimicking me.

I laughed.

"Playing games, are we?"

"If you get to act like a child, so do I."

"I'm not acting like a child."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, really."

"Yes!"

"Mmmn, I see."

Irritation sparked in me, though seeing that smirk on his face, after _he_ started this, made me want to wipe it of of his face. Though, I couldn't find a retort. Instead, I decided to give in to the urge I've been fighting all night.

I felt a frown pull at my face, my voice deepened.

"Would a child do _this?_"

He looked to me, a bit surprised. Before he could open his mouth, I covered it with my own.

A surprised gasp left his lips, though it was swallowed by mine.  
I watched his closed eyes, my own heavily lidded as I stared at him.

He was tense, though the longer we stayed like that, he slowly relaxed.

I felt him press back against my lips, for one sweet, satisfactory moment.

But it was only a moment, before he must have fully understood what just happened and jumped back, clutching the fabric of his shirt over his heart.

We just stared at each over, he wearing a look of confusion and surprise, while I just slowly smirked.  
His hand slowly trailed to his lips, lightly grazing them as his brows began to knit together.

"Dark..." he muttered, his voice a harsh whisper.

"Mn?"

"Do you even comprehend what you just did?"

My smirk disappeared, not the reaction I was expecting.

I searched his eyes, confused, shocked... even a small smile?

He wasn't angry. Or is he?

_'The calm before the storm?'_ I thought, a laugh echoing in my mind, though I really probably shouldn't find this funny.

"Well, you're correct." he muttered, dropping his hand. "That's something a child would never do."

He took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as his face relaxed.

"And I would _vastly_ prefer you _never_ doing that again."

I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach, blood running cold.

_'Nope, he's mad.'_

My heart was racing; and, believed myself to be embarrassed.

Embarrassed, or something else?

He continued to firmly look at me, awaiting a response.

My mind raced with many different possibilities from angering him.  
The biggest one, that kept returning, was that he would eventually just leave me.

Leave me all alone, to myself, the darkness.

_'No,'_

'No

No

No!'

My face contorted; my eyes stung.

I watched his expression soften before returning to confusion, watching my every move.

Before I even realized what emotion I was feeling, I felt something slide down my cheek.

_'.. What?'_

I reached up and quickly felt my cheek, examining my hand, confused.

I felt it happen again, and again, as I looked up to Link, scared and wanting an explanation.

_'I highly doubt he's in any mood to give me one, now.'_

'And whose fault is that?'

'Mine.'

I saw him staring at me, wide eyed, lips parted.

_'I...'_

'I'm... sorry?'

His brow furrows again, though he seemed even more surprised.

But then, he did something rather unexpected.

He leaned back into me, and pressed his lips to mine once more.

This time, it was I who was surprised.

He pulled back quickly though, a soft sound echoing in my ears.

"It's fine, don't..."

He looked a bit lost, as if he didn't know what to do.

"It's.. fine, so don't cry anymore, okay?"

He smiled a little, though he still searched my eyes to see if anything had changed.

I was silent for a good few moments, before I whispered a quiet question.

".. is that what this is?"

He looked entirely shocked.

"You don't..."

"That is this emotion?" I asked again, voice slightly louder.

He let out a soft sigh.

"Yes, Dark, you're crying."

I felt the pain of it fade a bit, though now I really _did_ feel embarrassed, for whatever reason.

I sniffed.  
"Oh."

We were silent for far too long, just staring at the tears in my hands.

He suddenly groaned, ruffling his hair.

I looked up, surprised.

"Let's not think about it, okay?" he asked, though it sounded almost as if he were telling _himself_ that, rather than me.

His face softened into a smile, making my face return it.

"Let's just get some sleep, okay?"

"Mmn."

* * *

Settled into the blankets, backs together, I stared into the fire.

My mind was replayed everything that just happened, and the more I thought about it, the more two emotions rose in response.

A warm, happy one, and then, a sharp, painful one.

I sighed, closing my eyes.

I don't understand emotions...

I felt Link shiver behind me, though I knew he'd fallen asleep a while ago.

He shifted behind me, and I felt myself blush for unknown reasons as I felt his arm fall over me, and hug his body to mine.

_**-end chapter- **_


	8. Chapter 8 - Love, maybe?

When I opened my eyes again, the sun was still very much asleep; as well as everything else.

The surrounding area was much darker now, the fire reduced to a few smoldering pits within the wood and ashes around it.

Sighing, I rolled over, my head meeting someone's chest as I felt an arm weigh even heavier over me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin and panicked, before my mind quickly reminded me it was only Link.

Link.

_'Shit.'_

The numbness from my thoughts that sleep had provided to me quickly was erased by an onslaught of nervous and angry emotions.

Nervous, because we hadn't fallen asleep like this, and if he were to wake up right now I'd have no idea how he nor I would react.

Anger, because of the actions that lead up to this.

Though, I would be telling a lie if I said that I wasn't enjoying the outcome, at least for now.  
I felt myself blush at that thought, because I really _was_ happy like this. I was happy when we were squished into that saddle.

I was...

What _was_ that feeling, anyways? When I...

I kissed him.

It finally hit me, what it was that I did. It wasn't as if he had to explain it to me; I knew what a kiss was. But it was almost like it didn't register until now; _I kissed him._

Of _course_ he reacted like that! He's a man!

Though, so am I. And he kissed me back.

I felt my face heat even more, and I buried my face in the fabric of his undershirt, nearly shivering from his scent.

Thinking on it, I don't know why the fact we're two men matters.  
I really didn't. Where did that concept come from?

I realized that a lot of my understanding from the world comes from absolutely no where.

_'Is it... from Link?'_

I'd pondered the fact that I'd viewed what had become clear to me were his memories; and it seemed pretty reasonable that a lot of my logic must stem from him as well.

So, he's not okay with that?

Why?

I sighed, confused.

_'Well, whatever. Even if he wouldn't have enjoyed this, I might as well.'_

At that, I relaxed, trying to fall back asleep.

The sounds of his deep, relaxed breathing was lulling me to sleep, and I nearly _did _fall into sleep again, if it weren't for an attack on my shoulder by one of those stupid bugs.

It's light was blaring in the darkness against my eyelids, and was a rather heavy weight on my shoulder.

I shook slightly, trying to get it away.

It did lift up for a moment, then settled back down again, and must have been trying to crawl to my face.

_'Damnable bug!'_

I shook harder, and I heard Link make a soft noise.

But then, I nearly jumped from my skin for the second time tonight.

"Dark Link! Stop that! You'll wake him!" I heard, a harsh whisper in the night air.

I opened my eyes, glaring at the little blue faerie that stood on my shoulder.

Her face was a mixture of annoyance and worry as she flicked her gaze between he and I, waiting for a response.

"What do _you _want?" I asked, louder than I'd planned it.

She huffed, keeping an eye on Link.  
"Shh!"

She then shook her head, the braid near her groin swishing from the harsh motion.

"Be quiet, and follow me," she whispered. "Carefully!"

She then flew off into the distance to a lonely little tree with droopy branches and leaves.

I sighed, frustrated. Can I not sleep?

Though, curiosity got the better of me and I gently laid Link's arm where I had been as I rose up and away from him, pulling the blanket up after he shivered from loosing my warmth.

His brows furrowed, and I thought I'd woken him, but he only sighed and slept deeply once again.

_'A light sleeper?'_

Wasn't unthinkable, considering his lifestyle. You'd have to be.

That saddened me, though I pulled on my undershirt to protect me from the cool night air and stalked over to the droopy tree.

I saw a soft blue light from the depths of the leaves, and parted them, stepping inside.  
Underneath the leaves, it was like a small dome inside, the branches arcing in nearly the same directions in a big circle.

Awed, I looked around.

"It's called a weeping willow."

Navi's voice brought me back down to earth, and I immediately glared up to her.

"That's _great_."  
She sighed.  
"No, really." I muttered, loosing my sarcasm, though it picked right back up after that. "Is _this_ why you woke me up?"

She shook her head, though fell silent. She had a troubled expression, as if she'd been thinking about something a little too much.

She sat down then onto the small branch she stood on, eye level with me. She nervously stoked her braid, her troubled expression remaining.

We stood there for quite a while, and I became increasingly frustrated.

The wind played with the leaves of the tree, sending a soft rattling-hissing sound in the otherwise dead silent air. I shivered.

"Are you just going to sit pretty or are you going to tell me why you drug me out to this tree in the cold?"

She huffed then, though her face was nervous and frustrated.

"No, I..." she looked to me. "I just don't know how to say this."

"Just say it."

"It isn't that easy, Dark Link!"

"Yeah, it is. Just _say_ it. I have no problems. And stop calling me that- I told you, it's _Dark_."

"Alright _Dark,_ mayhap it's easy for _you_ to be a babbling brook, but not I, nor Link!"

I scoffed.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

She wrung her hands, her wings fluttered.

"It means what I've already said; I don't know how to talk about this. Especially with a stranger.."

My brow furrowed in confusion.

"About _what!"_

"About what you two did!"

My eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, what, you gonna lecture me? I already feel bad enough, trust me, there's no need."

She seemed a bit surprised, then, and shut her mouth from a retort.

"Why?" she asked, softly.  
I was in no mood for her bipolar sympathy.

"Well, if you know so much about emotions, you should tell _me_!"

Her face twisted then, but she continued on.

"Wha-... Do you truly not understand emotion?"

I glared at her, feeling embarrassed. Embarrassed that I couldn't grasp something so simple as emotion.

"No." I muttered, feeling my face heat. "Rather, I don't have a very good grasp on it. I only understand a few things."

She gave me a look of sympathy.

I was completely irritated by this point, and thoroughly embarrassed.

"Save your sympathy," I muttered, turning to leave. "I don't want it."

"Dark, wait, please.."

I turned, simply looking at her with what I meant as a glare, though I know it was a mixture of sadness and exhaustion.

"I.. I'm not _mad_ or anything. I-I want to help."

"Help with _what?_" I asked, genuinely confused.

She blushed.

"Ah, well.. with, um.."

Again, curiosity pushed aside exhaustion, and I returned my attention to her.

"Well, with this budding emotion I sense from Link."

Again, I felt a little shocked.

"That you..?"

"Oh, ah," she chuckled, waving her hand. "It's a fey thing. Whomever we're connected to, we can sense their emotions. Well, mostly. Sometimes they make it _difficult_."

"Like right _now_." she grumbled under her breath, her face glaring in the direction of Link.

And then, she exploded with emotion.

"And he's doing it on purpose, too!" she exclaimed, standing up in a flutter of faerie dust. "He's blocking me out! He doesn't _want_ me to know something!"

Her hand was on her hip, the other one pointing furiously.

"Ever since the temple!"

Her finger began to accuse _me,_ then.

"Something about you is making him hide his emotions from me! And now that you two did _that_.." she trailed, crossing her arms.

"Though..." she sighed then, loosing vigor. "He's... unsure, I guess."

She looked at me then, a huge look of sympathy on her face.

I guess she was expecting some sort of reaction out of me other than the utterly confused look that I was giving her.

"What in the _hell_ are you talking about?" I exclaimed, laughing breathlessly.

She stared at me for a few moments, before her face lit up in a huge blush.

"O-Oh, I-"

She glanced around, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I-I thought that you-"  
"That I _what?_" I asked, seriously confused.  
Is she talking about _my_ emotions, now?

"That you are..._were_..."

I looked, expectantly.

She closed her eyes, her wings fluttering nervously.

"Well," she exclamed, opening her eyes.

"That-That you were in love with him or something!" she sputtered, turning her back to me.

In love?

With..

Link?

I'll have to admit, I nearly laughed.

But something stopped me from laughing.

The heat that lit up my face, my entire body.

And that same feeling returning from when I kissed him, making my heart skip around like a captive bird.

She turned around then, expecting to find me furious, or laughing, probably.  
I instead stood there like a scared deer, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

I finally exhaled, closing my eyes and placing a hand to my chest in an attempt to calm my self.

When I finally looked up, I saw Navi with her hands pressed to her face, eyes wide.

"So I _was_ right!" she whispered, excitedly.

Love?

Is that what this is?

No.

"I.."

I mumbled.

"I don't know..what..."

I looked up to her, my face clouded in confusion.

Her expression dulled.

"I don't know what love is."

She gasped, shocked.

"What it means, or-" she stammered.

"Is that what this feeling is?"  
I interrupted, dead serious.

If this is love, it _is_ serious.  
Even I know that.

I might not understand these happy emotions;

All I've known is sadness, loneliness.

But even _I _had a tiny _glimmer_ of what love meant.  
And the thought of me being capable of such a thing...

I felt a tear fall down my face for the second time tonight.

Navi sighed, her face mother-like.

She flew to me, a tiny hand wiping it away.

"You really are an emotional wreck, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

She laughed.

"This isn't something to cry about."  
"Yes it is!"

"Why?"

"I didn't think I could..."

"Why not?"

I opened my eyes.

"I-I don't know, I just.."  
"You're just as human as he is."

"You're just as _alive_ as he is."

She sighed, placing one hand on her bicep.

"And I do apologize for treating you as a monster."  
I shook my head.  
"No, it's.. fine."  
I said, smiling a little. My heart was still going nuts.

"So, I'm in love, then?" I asked.

She laughed.  
"Well, it certainly seems like it. I can't tell you that, though."  
I looked up to her, confused.

She placed two tiny hands on both of my cheeks.

"It seems like it. But you have to decide that for _yourself_. _I_ can't tell you to be in love, the sages can't, the goddesses themselves can't. _Link_ can't."  
She smiled a little.  
"Isn't that why you kissed him?"

I sighed.  
"I actually don't really know why I did that. But I mean,"  
I shrugged.  
"Probably. I just.. couldn't stay away. I just felt like I _had_ to. Just like I felt the need to reach out to him in the temple. Just like I felt like... well, I don't know _what_ I felt, but I knew it wasn't to fight."

She sighed, letting one hand drop.

"I really do believe you. I really do believe you're in love with him. In such a short time, as well..." she giggled.

"Your soul is pure, new. That's why."

I chuckled.

"I'm older than him, though."

Her brows furrowed.

"I.." I struggled with my words. "I drifted in darkness for a _long, long_ time. And now that I have a better grasp on it, I believe I'm older than him, though. So I'm not sure that it's because my soul is pure or whatever," I laughed. "But rather, I'm ignorant. I don't know how the world works. I don't know how _people_ work," I sighed, glancing away to the dying fire.

I shook my head.  
"But enough about me."  
She looked surprised, but returned to listening.  
"You said... you could sense his feelings?"

Now that I realized it was love, every part of me wanted it requited. It was silly; how quickly my thoughts could change. Am I really that ignorant? That naïve?

She sighed, frustrated once more.  
"Yes, but he's blocking me out. He doesn't want me to know something. Or, know how he's feeling at least."

She looked to me with a smile.

"That's why I say this isn't all for naught."

I opened my mouth, but shut it, looking away.  
"What?" she asked.

I groaned, trying to phrase this right.  
"I.. think I get a lot of my logic and understanding of things _from_ him- I actually think he.."  
I shook my head.  
That isn't important right now.

"Anyway, I was thinking about it a while ago, and I got the notion of something like, 'Well, of course he acted like that, we're men!' or something.." I shook my head.

Her expression darkened.

"But, I don't get it." I said, looking at her with a child's innocence. "Why does that matter?"

I don't think I've ever seen an expression like the one on her face then.  
Sad, mostly. Anger, sympathy. Hope.

"Well, you see... Hylians... unlike us fey, two men..."  
she mumbled, unsure.

"It's.. taboo."

I was shocked, really.  
"W_hy?_" I asked, dumbfounded.  
"Your guess is as good as mine."  
I shook my head.  
"I though he was raised as a Kokiri? Why would the ways of Hylians matter to him?"

She laughed.  
"Well, children don't exactly worry about stuff like that, do they?"  
I scoffed, smirking.  
"And he _is_ a Hylian- he's slowly taken on their beliefs, their ways. It's probably just his way of accepting it."

She shook her head, then.

"But he... he himself questions it. I know he does. He acts as if he accepts all of their ways, but he questions everything. He doesn't blindly follow_ anything_."

I smiled then, fondly.

I parted the leaves, looking over to him, his light hair gleaming slightly in the moonlight.

"Go. Think on this. I can't promise anything, but..."

"I've got a chance." I finished, walking away.

_**-end chapter-**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Lost and Found

I returned to Link, carefully sitting down next to him.

I just... stared at him for a while. The man I was supposedly in love with.

But am I really?

Is that really what this is?

I sighed.

I have no idea. In a way, I wished it wasn't. Link doesn't need that burden- neither do I.

But then again, that feeling is the driving force behind me even _being_ here, so who's to say it would even _be_ a burden?

I was just stressing myself out.

_'We'll just.. go with it.'_

I was staring at the sky, watching the clouds float past the full moon.  
I heard stirring beside me.

I quickly shot my gaze to Link, who had awoken and propped himself on his elbow.

"Ah, you're..."  
"Why are you awake?"

Though he asked me, it sounded like he was asking himself. He also sounded like he was still asleep, making me chuckle.

"No reason. Just go back to sleep."

He looked up at me, eyes heavily lidded.

They weren't all bright and curious, like they had been. They were glossed in sleep, and unfocused.

_'Is he even awake?'_

He then laid back down, still looking at me.

"What?" I asked, quietly. His stare was beginning to make me blush, and due to my previous conversation, every feeling like that was so heightened it was ridiculous.

A warm hand slowly reached out, and slapped my arm so lightly I nearly laughed.  
But I didn't. Instead, I laid down next to him, watching his every move.

_'There's no way he's actually _fully_ awake.'_

Fueling the fire on my face, and making my emotions run crazy, he then wormed his way into my arms, sighing contentedly once he made himself comfortable.

_'...What?'_

'There's no way he's

actually _doing this, no way.'_

My heart was going crazy, and my hands shook as I wrapped my arm around him, burying my face in his hair.

_'Just.. go back to sleep.'_

Link already was, if he'd even been awake.  
I felt his hot breath on my chest as he took deep breaths, sleeping rather soundly compared to earlier.

I shakily pet his hair, soft and somehow clean. Perhaps all of the lake water?  
Yeah, I myself am rather clean...

I told my brain to shut up, and instead relaxed in his embrace. 

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, I nearly had to close them right back, for the sun was fully awake over head; and much brighter than I'd like it to be right now.

Truthfully, I just wanted to go back to sleep.

Stirring in my arms made me remember just the position I was in.

_'Shiiiit.'_

I closed my eyes again, not really sure how to react.

Though, I slowly opened them as Link sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes.

I noticed one hand was still on my chest, clutching a fistful of my shirt.

Seeing him, sleepy eyed and calm, well...

All of last nights emotions returned, ten fold.

But, I think he must have realized how he'd just been sleeping, as his eyes slowly went wide.

He jumped back, then looked to his hand, releasing the wrinkled cloth.

I slowly smiled, rolling on my back and stretching.

"Hey."

He shook his head.

"Don't 'hey,' me!" he exclaimed, though his voice was soft. "Why were we..."

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I got up in the middle of the night, and when I laid back down, you were awake and cuddled up to me like that."  
I shrugged, laughing.  
"I didn't mind."

The word "cuddled" sent his face ablaze.  
"Yeah, well, I do! Sorry, I guess. And what do you mean, I was awake?" he asked. "I didn't wake up once."  
I rolled my eyes to him, keeping sarcastically calm, though on the inside I was screaming.

"Well, you certainly seemed awake. Staring at me doe-eyed, and weakly slapping me in an attempt to get me to lay down." I chuckled, peeping one eye at him, the other closed.

His face was entirely red, and he seemed like he was trying to calm himself down.

"I don't know why you're so worked up. It's nothing. If anything, it helped us stay warm." I shrugged.

He seemed to take deep breaths, and nodded, like he was trying to reassure himself with my words. Although, I really _was_ viewing it in a different light.

"Yeah. S-Sure."

Did he seriously just _stutter?_

I _did_ laugh, then.

"What?" he muttered, though I knew he knew what I was laughing about.

"Nothing, nothing."

I sat up, stretching again.  
His eyes were on me. I could feel him.

He stood though, walked over to his gear and put on his tunic and belts. I reached over to mine and did the same, and then I saw a little blue light floating to us.

She winked at me, and I returned her gesture with a smirk as she continued to fly on to Link.

"I fare you slept well?" she asked, as if it were the most normal thing.

Link only curtly nodded.

"You surely seemed calm and comfortable." she prodded, a strangely sick-sweet smile on her face I wouldn't have thought her capable of.

_'Maybe she's not so goody-goody after all.'_

I smirked, huffing at Link's reaction, which was to simply not say anything at all.  
I couldn't help but laugh, causing Link to slap me with _much_ more force than he had last night. 

* * *

We had been tramping around in this forsaken forest for a better part of an hour, and I was beginning to get a little more than irritated.

"I thought you knew where you were going?" I asked, glancing around me.

I'd felt eyes on us for the past bit, though if Link felt them, he didn't show it.

He chuckled, adjusting Epona's reigns in his hand as he walked beside her.

"I _do_, Dark. It takes a while."  
"We're going in circles, Link."  
"It looks like it, yes."  
"You just said you knew where you were going!"

He let out an exasperated sigh.  
"That's the _point_, Dark. That's how the forest protects itself. Trust me, even if I haven't been here in a while, I know where I'm going. Besides, if _I _wasn't sure, Navi would've lead us."

She only nodded to me, resuming her stance on Link's shoulder.

I let out a sigh of frustration, kicking a rock.  
"You're much too impatient for your own good." he chuckled.  
I only responded by glaring holes in his back.

_'For someone I'm supposedly in love with, it doesn't take much from him to irritate the shit out of me.'_

Though, I didn't know if it was _he_ who was provoking my irritation, or if it was my nagging feeling we were being followed.

We continued on for quite a while in silence, then, before that feeling of eyes staring at me was about to drive me insane.  
"Link, do you _not _sense that?" I asked, looking around like a lunatic.

"No, what?"

He halted Epona, turning to face me.  
"Eyes. I've felt like we're being watched and have for a while now. You seriously don't get that?"

He shook his head, but took my senses to heart, carefully scouting out the area.

"Well, I don't know. I'm fairly certain I'm probably the only Hylian who knows how to get through here, so unless someone's followed us from the beginning, it's probably nothing more than a Deku Scrub or some other forest something."

I sighed, hoping he was right.  
"I don't know, it's not like... monster feeling, you know? It's like..."

"Like a presence you haven't felt in forever." Navi whispered then, taking both of us by surprise.  
Link was on high alert, now.

I reached back to draw blade, but Navi held up a tiny hand.  
"No, it's... not _real_ danger, I suppose."

After she said that, a soft giggle echoed around us.

Link and I both looked around, prepared.  
"What is it, then?" I asked, irritated. I'd had my fill of this damned forest.

"Oh, Great Mother..." she whined, rubbing her face.

"Navi, what-"

"_Hello, sister!"_

The voice reverberated throughout the trees, a strange contrast to ours, especially Navi's.

A laugh echoed out soon after, and I realized why it sounded so strange next to Navi.

Navi's voice was like hearing bells tolling- this was like a string instrument.

I looked to the left, where Link was focusing, and noticed a faint red ball of light, gradually coming closer.

It finally hit me that we were dealing with a faerie.

It gradually found it's way into the small circle of trees where we stood, allowing me to see the little figure inside the light.

Well, it was a girl, anyway.

She looked eerily similar to Navi, but much... more mature.  
Where as Navi had a tomboy's body, this fey had the figure of a woman.

Her skin was pale, too pale, like mine.  
Her wings weren't the bubbly, flower-like of Navi, or even like what I'd seen on the pink healing fey.

They were pointed, almost sharp looking- and tattered. Almost like strips of torn cloth made to form wings, and they fluttered as such, as well.

Her womanly figure and tattered wings weren't the only surprising things, either.

Her pitch black hair was the total opposite of Navi's honey blonde, and instead of curling and waving in a mildly frizzy bunch, it hung slick and pin-straight down far past her feet, forming a braid around the end of her body. It waved and curled around her body, as if it were sentient, her braid.

One thick lock of hair swept down between her alarmingly red eyes, not even partially covering her nude body, again a contrast to the little blue faerie I'd grown accustomed to seeing.

She was her polar opposite, and yet her twin.

Just like... Link and I.

She glided over to Navi gracefully, the long braid unwinding and floating towards her. It softly wound around one of her legs, no longer standing on Link's shoulder.

"Oh, my little doe, are you not overjoyed? Your sister has returned!" she mused, her voice deep for a girl of her stature, especially for a fey. "How long has it been?"

"Not long enough." Navi replied, her usually kind tone hard as stone, similar in regards to Link.

She returned the stern glare she was receiving from her "sister" with a wry smile.

Link and I only gaped at each other, utterly lost.

"Ah! Dear sister, are you not going to introduce me to Hyrule's hero?"

She feigned shock, placing her tiny hand on a not-as-tiny bust. Her braid unwound from Navi's leg as she glided over in front of Link's face, finding it's way to his cheek.

"Don't even think about touching him!" Navi yelled, her voice high and angry.

She reached out, yanking the braid away from Link.

The other girl screamed faintly, and the braid recoiled around her body like a hit animal.

She quickly returned to Navi, and a hand flew across her face.

My eyes widened in surprise, though Navi didn't retaliate, her head remaining turned away from me.

"You'd better watch yourself. Do I need to remind you of who I am, little one?"

I'd had enough, really- this was just fueling my irritation, and putting us behind. I was sick of being in this forest, and though her voice wasn't _nearly_ as annoying a Navi's, I was sick of hearing it.

"_She_ may not need reminding, but I know _I_ certainly would like to know." I glowered, crossing my arms.

Navi's face looked to me in mild shock, though the girl turned to me.

A look of happiness came on her face, and a hint of something else.

'Insanity, perhaps?'

Link chuckled, making me look at him suddenly. My view of him was obstructed nearly immediately by the girl, who was rather alluring up close.

The braid placed itself under my chin, tapping it up.  
It was soft, feather light.

"Now, who have we here, Navi? He reminds me of someone, but oh, _whom_?" she mused, quizzically placing a finger to her lips, while her other hand sat on her hip.

"Oh! I've got it!"

A wicked smirk grew on her face, reminding me of myself, actually.  
_  
'She's rather humorous, I'll give her that.'_

A tiny smile twitched at my lips.

"Much darker, though." she mused, her braid feeling my face. I idly pondered for a moment if she was blind.

Her glance moved to Navi, making me dismiss the thought.

"And infinitelymore handsome."

Navi growled, her fists balling.

_'Competition, maybe? An insult to Navi?'_

I shook my head, scoffing.

"I'm waiting." I mused, the smile shifting to a smirk.

She laughed, and it reminded me of a string orchestra.  
"Oh, how rude of me. But of course."

She crossed her arms, using her braid to beckon Navi over, who reluctantly complied.

"My name is Ilana, Navi's twin sister."

I stared at them in mild shock, though my brain had subconsciously made the connection already. Link, on the other hand, looked entirely shocked.

She wound an arm around Navi's waist, though she wormed out of it immediately.  
"Don't touch me."

She sighed, dramatically.  
"As cold and distant as ever, I see." she mused, closing her eyes.

"You're much to dramatic for your own good, sister." Navi huffed, not giving her the pleasure.

"Am I?" she retorted, another smirk worming onto her features.

Link finally found his voice in this mess.  
"Navi, please. Since when do you have a sibling?"

She struggled with her words for a moment, before answering him.  
"I don't like to talk about her."

Ilana gasped.  
"My heart!"

She spun, her gaze falling on me.

"She and mother hate me so, I really don't know what I did!"

"You know _exactly _what you did!" Navi retorted, loudly.

Ilana's expression darkened.  
"Am I still unforgiven in _your_ eyes, little doe?"

Navi grew mildly confused, though her hate remained.

"It seems _Mother_ has forgiven me. That's why I'm here, by the by."

She spun back around, making a show of herself.

Navi looked at her in shock.  
"Mother would _never_!"

Ilana smiled, though her voice was stone cold.  
"Oh, but she would."

She returned to me, then, and pressed her entire body against my face, to my slight horror.

"I'm getting a second chance. If I blow this one, well," she mused, waving her hand. "We won't talk about that."

Link looked to Navi for an explanation, though I knew he and I had _both_ realized what she meant.

"What is she talking about?" he asked, softly.

"Well," Navi sighed, sadly. "It appears the Great Faerie, our mother, has decided for whatever reason that my sister deserved a second chance to be someone's faerie."

My eyes widened.

"And, since she's _my_ dark twin, she must have found it ironically fitting for her to aid _yours_."

Ilana giggled then, taping my nose in response to my shocked face.  
"Precisely! Isn't it wonderful news? I get to finally,"

Her voice deepened suddenly from the gleeful tone, to a dark, deep one, shocking me.

"Spend time with my _big sissy _again."

_'Well, I would've never guessed that.'_

But.. wait. I.. she's _my_ faerie?

"But, why?" I protested. "Link was raised as a Kokiri, so... but, I'm just-"

She placed a tiny hand to my lips.

"Shh, shh! No rebuttal!"

She glanced over to her sister and Link, who was as confused and shocked as I was.

"From _anyone."_

Ilana and Link both assured me there wasn't much farther to go before we reached Kokiri Forest, though Navi had yet to say much more.

She talked softly with me, apparently having little knowledge of me other than I was her partner. She asked if Link and I were long lost twins, which I quickly shit down, making Link laugh for some reason.

I glared at his back briefly, before returning my attention to Ilana.  
I told her all of the events leading up to this point, and she was just as surprised as what _I_ really felt over the whole situation. Retelling it kind of brought it back to light in my mind, making me wonder how it had escalated to this point.

To this point, of me accompanying Link on his quest, me... falling for him, and, the part I keep _forgetting_ about, coming into possession of a previously lost piece of the Triforce.  
Lost, or simply unused?

I sighed. It was making my head hurt to think about it, for some reason. Ilana flicked my temple.  
"Stop it. You're going to give me a headache if you keep feeling like this."

Link glanced quizzically at me, one brow raised in _that_ face.

"It's nothing, just thinking too much."

"Well, we're nearly there, so mayhap you'll find a distraction."

I hummed. For now, I decided to distract myself with pestering Ilana for questions.  
"So, why are you getting a 'second chance?' What does that even mean?"  
She laughed softly.  
"It's unimportant. I myself try to forget, and tend to."

I saw Navi's wings flick in annoyance.  
"I would still like to know." I mumbled, looking up at the sky beginning to break through the treetops, letting small speckles of sunlight fall through.  
"Maybe someday. But not now."

I rolled my eyes to her.  
_'What's she hiding?'_

I only muttered a "whatever," and focused back to where we were going. Soon though, there was a small break in the trees, a soft murmur of happy voices growing louder and louder.

_**-end chapter-**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Let it out

The clearing ahead that parted the sea of green was vast, and if my eyes didn't deceive me, there may have been an even larger part of the small village before us.

It was a sight to behold, truly. Who would have ever guessed there to be a self sustaining village deep within the magic encrusted trees of that damned forest?

Not I.

Yet before me it was, filled with houses carved from trees that may have once been giants, a small stream and waterfall cutting the village in half, and as you went up the sloping hill another entrance to a deeper part of the forest was visible, though I nearly prayed we wouldn't be going anywhere near it.

Nearly.

Dirt paths cut through thick, deep green grass, running along to each little house, and even to a strange bridge-like system that connected a few houses.

I watched in awe as I began to see little fey following around children playing in the forest, carefree and unaware of us.

I looked over to Link to find a small smile growing on his face.

"Welcome to Kokiri Forest, Dark."

I let out a breathless laugh, stepping ever closer to him.

"You... were raised here?"

"Mmn." he nodded, smiling broadly as one of the children spotted us.

"Raised as a Kokiri; the eternal children."

I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

"Eternal?" I muttered, the word sending a shiver up my spine.

How old were they, then? I pondered idly if perhaps they even thought like old men, but just acted as children.

My thoughts were pushed aside as a little blonde girl ran up to Link, hugging onto his leg.

"You're back!" she chimed, giggling.

Link nodded, looking around.

"Mnn. It's nice to be home, but I'm afraid I can't stay for long."

The little girl pouted, stepping back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why am I not surprised?" she whined. "You and Saria both!"

She huffed, continuing on.

"Too busy 'saving the world.' What kind of dumb game is that?"

She pursed her lips, looking up at Link.

_'A dumb game? How ignorant are these children?'_

Or, perhaps that's just it. They _are_ children.

But, Link's patience held true as ever.

"Well, it's a game I'd rather not be playing, but it's the kind where if you forfeit then you're considered the _biggest_ looser. And you'll never hear the end of it, even if you won a million games of tag!" he mused, very seriously, flicking the girl's nose.

"No kiddin'? Wow, sure glad I'm not in it." she sighed, suddenly understanding.

I felt my gut churn in annoyance.

_'I've been around children for less than ten minutes and I already can't stand them.'_

Link straightened, sending a tiny smile at me.

"Oh, wait!" she said, suddenly. "So, if you're not staying, then you must be here for somethin', right?"

Link chuckled softly.  
"Right."

He tugged Epona's reins, and motioned for me to follow.

The little girl skipped along with us as we made our way through the quiet little clearing, the sound of the bubbling waterfall growing louder as we neared.

"What'cha need?" she asked, flashing a grin that missed a single tooth.

"Oh, ah, more arrows."

Her grin dropped.

"_Again?" _ she mused, bending slightly and letting her arms dangle in front of her. "Mido's gonna be _maaad..._"

She suddenly straightened, placing two tiny hands on her hips.  
"Maybe if you'd be more careful, you wouldn't waste so many!"

Link laughed, though it wasn't cheerful. He tied Epona's reins to a small wooden post near the pond, the chestnut mare happily taking a drink.  
"I am careful, believe me."

As if she suddenly realized my existence, the little girl spun on her heel and pointed an accusing finger in my direction.

"Who's this? And why's he got a faerie?"

I'd nearly forgotten the presence sitting on my shoulder, barely paying attention to the conversations at hand, as was I.

"Oh, yes," Link said softly, turning to me as if he'd forgotten my existence. "This... Is Dark. Dark Link," he corrected. "I've recently met him, deep within the depths of a temple."

I tried to smile at the girl as Link did, but I felt the corners of my mouth turning to a scowl as I tried, so I gave up.

"The Great Faerie sent him his fey only as we arrived here."  
She stared at me in what I assumed awe, before spewing something that made my heart sink in an odd way I was unaccustomed to.  
"Wow, so, you two are like twins, then?"

Link glanced over to me, clearly judging my reaction to that. My memories of last night had far from faded, and the thought of that made me want to puke.

"Ah, no." I said, curtly.

She "oo'ed."

"Your voices even sound the same, though..." she said. She giggled, looking at I, then he. "Your voice is deeper, though."

Link's expression turned slightly sour, and I realized his masculinity must've just taken a hit, causing me to hold back a laugh.

Link shook his head, apparently no longer amused by the interaction as he had been previously, when the jokes were at my expense.

"Yes, but anyway..."

She sighed, looking over at a small group before turning to walk away.  
"Well... see you later!" she called, running off.

Navi and Ilana floated off, Ilana resting on Epona, and Navi enjoying the stream.  
Link then turned to the small building across the pond, motioning for me to follow.

* * *

The small little building had nothing too shocking within it, just a simple store.  
A small boy stood behind the counter, and he stood on tiptoes, jumping to see who had entered.

_'Could they not find someone more... befitting, to man the counter?'_

He greeted Link with a small smile.  
"Oh, uh, hi!"

His face turned mildly apprehensive as he spied me, and I tried to remain as nonchalant as possible.

"And, ah... comrade!"

Link nodded. "Is... Mido here?"

The little boy's expression sunk, before throwing a thumb behind him.  
"Yeah, in the back.."

He then moved to a small drawer behind him, pulling out small white tufts that he then shoved in his ears. I looked at him oddly, attempting to disregard the strange behavior. Though, it made me curious to know why he'd even done it in the first place.

I followed behind Link to the room behind the counter, standing hidden by his body in the small doorway. Peeping over his shoulder, another of the Kokiri awaited. He worked in silence on a tiny blade, the size of a dagger.

He looked up, locking eyes with Link.

"Ah, great," he mumbled, working ever-so more angrily. "I thought I heard your voice."

Link let out a small, nervous laugh before telling his plight.  
"Yes.. though, it seems every time I return here, it's with a purpose."

He stopped working on the blade, setting it aside with a tiny sigh.  
"What is it _now?_" he asked, a childish whine in his voice.

"Arrows." Link said plainly. "Enough to fill a large quiver, and a bundle or two more."

I peered at the large quiver on his back, actually noticing it for the first time. I also noticed it was completely empty.  
_'I didn't know he had a bow...'_

I watched as heat took over Mido's face, before he yelled out.  
"_Mika! Mila! Buttface is here again! I need stuff for arrows!"_

I felt a scoff leave my lips at the name Link had received, stepping out a little from behind him as two redheaded girls, identical, came running into the room with supplies, as Mido hastily set to work on it.

"You're a real nuisance, y'know?!" he grumbled, looking up. "If the Great Deku Tree's sprout hadn't told us to help however we could I swear I'd-"

He stopped, spying me.  
"Oh, _great!_ Now there's _two_ of you!"

Link's face hardened a little when he said that, speaking up as I saw tiny sparks fly from chipping flint.

"Not exactly, but, well... I won't be able to leave and go on until you're done with this, so... you know where to find me."

His voice held a hint of annoyance, but mostly sounded apologetic.  
I followed him out, where he let out a sigh and untied Epona from her stake.

The fey trailed behind us as we made our way through the little village.

"Well," Link said, approaching a tall house. "This is the only place I've ever actually called home."

I looked up at the tree house, a ladder leading up to a little balcony, a green curtain serving as a door.  
"Small, but home-y." I commented, chuckling a little.

Link laughed a little, taking a step onto a rung.  
"Yeah, well, it _was_ made for a kid."

* * *

Rearranging was definitely needed to make space for the bedroll, and just room to move around in general. Once that had been done, we'd all sat around and talked idly over food rations until the sun started to set.

Link made the move to make a small fire in the clay fireplace in the back of the small little house, casting a warm, hearty glow over the whole place.

I watched the light bounce around in the reflection of the water in my cup, not a thing on my mind in the comfortable silence.

I looked up to Link, who was leaning against what must've been his bed at one point.  
_'He was once as young as these children... or, as young as they appear.'_

Thinking back on our earlier conversations, I realized Link had mentioned little to nothing about himself. Why was that?

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.  
"Question." I said softly, though it seemed loud in the small room.

I was answered with a soft hum.

"Why were you raised a Kokiri?"

A long silence.  
Link shifted a little, locking eyes with the fire.

"It's a bit of a long story." he said softly, an unamused smile in his face.

"It's not like I don't have time." I said, my expression soft.

He looked to me, mild surprise gracing his features.  
He let out a breathless chuckle.  
"Why do you want to know, anyway?"

I felt my face contort a little.  
"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but..." I began, shifting a little. I set the cup aside. "I just want to know more about you, that's all."

I drew my knees up, resting my head on them.

A strange look washed over Link's face. His eyes locked with mine for a few moments, before I saw a tiny smile rest upon his lips.

"Oh. Well, it's not a happy story I don't suppose. But, none the less..."

He sat back against the bed again, playing with the sleeves of his undershirt.  
I waited, more than ready to listen.

"It was during the unifying war of Hyrule. I was an infant at the time." he began. He sighed. "I guess everything was total chaos at the time; and a battle was held near our home, and she had to flee with me. She was injured; I know that much. She somehow managed to find her way through the forest, into this forbidden, hidden village."

"Destiny guided her, as the Great Deku Tree said." he added, a small humorless chuckle. "And, she begged the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest, to take me and keep me from the dangers of the war, for she would not be around much longer to keep me safe until the war was over. The Deku Tree sensed I was a child of destiny, and agreed to keep me here, and I would grow up as a Kokiri."

He sighed.

"She died shortly after. And I was raised a Kokiri, yet I never really seemed to fit here. Saria, the small girl you met in the Chamber of the Sages, was the only 'friend' I really had. It wasn't until I awoke as an adult that I discovered I was Hylian."

He looked up to me, a small sad smile on his face.  
I felt my heart sink a little. I wasn't even sure how to feel about the tale; I almost felt as if I couldn't relate. But, yet, in a sense I understood; a sense of not belonging. Not knowing who you are; or where you're really from.

"I'm... sorry." I managed, not knowing what else to say.

He laughed a little.  
"It's not any fault of yours. Or of anyone, really." he said, looking at the fire. "It's just the way it has to be."

We sat in silence. I idly pondered where Navi and Ilana had run off to; though, to be honest I didn't really care at the moment.  
Finding out even a small part of his story left me wanting more; I wanted to understand. I wanted to be the one he told those things to. Discussed them with. Someone he trusted secrets with; someone he could just _trust._

"Does it bother you?" I asked, breaking the silence again.

"Bother me how?" he asked, a curious look on his face.

"That no one told you. That you were lead into believing you belonged somewhere, when really, you didn't?" I asked. "I'm sure that wasn't exactly easy to accept."

His expression dulled, and he looked back down.  
"No, it wasn't. But then again, I don't really think about those things much; as of late, I've had much more pressing matters on my mind, and I guess I kind of just.. push it aside."

He shrugged.

"Mayhap it's conditioned me to be emotionless. To have a sense of selflessness."

I laughed softly, causing him to lock eyes with me.  
"You aren't emotionless, I'll tell you that. Maybe you don't like to express them, but they're definitely there."

He looked away, shifting to sit as I had been.  
"And though I've only known you this short time," I added, soft feelings washing over me. "I could definitely say you're selfless. But not in the sense in which you implied."

I pulled the top blanket around my shoulders from where I was sitting on the bedroll, a chilling breeze from the gap in the doorway sending a shiver up my spine.

"Are you cold?" he asked then, clear he didn't want to talk further about himself.

I shrugged. "A little."

He moved closer, letting himself into my blanket huddle. His body heat was much stronger than my own, warming me instantly.

"Better?"

I smiled a little, watching the fire.  
"Better."

Soft silence.

The fire crackled.

I heard my voice break the silence once more, my heart racing as our knees brushed against each other.

"You said Saria was really your only friend; what about Navi?"

He seemed to consider it for a moment.  
"Mnn, that's true. Though she only came to me shortly before I was sent on this quest."

He sighed a little.  
"Besides that, there really hasn't been anyone else. And even then, Navi and I don't talk deeply of things." he added, a small chuckle coming at the end.

I hummed.  
"Well, I suppose that's different now, huh?"

He turned his head and looked at me then.  
"What do you mean?"

I returned his gaze, scoffing lightly.  
"What, you think I'm just going to act like your body guard or something?"

His brows furrowed in a questioning way.  
I felt pangs of nervousness hit me as I forced out the words, sighing.

"What I'm _saying_ is that we're friends too."  
I lowered my gaze, a strange emotion rising in me at the mention.  
"And we can be the type that talk about those kinds of things, if you want.."

I wrung the blanket in my hands, feeling oddly nervous. As if I'd just confessed something.

"...Really?" I heard, softly.

Looking back up, Link almost seemed like a child himself. Like he'd never been offered something like this before.  
It made me realize even more how little I really knew about him; and the chance I had to learn absolutely everything.

I felt my chest tighten.  
_'And why wouldn't I want to?'_

A small smile formed on his face before I even nodded, returning the smile.

I pulled the curtain back over the door after a breeze played with it, noticing that the sun had set quite a while ago.

"We should probably get some sleep," Link noted. "It'll be a pretty trying day tomorrow."

I heard a strain in his voice as he said that, reminding me of what's to come. I hummed in agreeance, moving the blanket out across us as we both laid back.

Cool air caused me to shiver lightly once more, ducking down a little further into the blanket and slightly closer to Link.

My eyes were closed, though my mind was racing with emotions that I still didn't understand.

But as I felt an arm timidly pull me closer to him, they came to a crashing halt, and my consciousness drifted into sleep.

_**-end chapter-**_


	11. Chapter 11 -Stale

I've discovered I really don't like the morning. It's too bright, too happy. Too _awake_.  
I sighed, pulling the blanket over my head. The warmth next to me still laid there asleep, chest rising and falling in a deep, unconscious rhythm.

Can't I just stay like this?

_'No,'_ I thought. _'I can't.'_

I cracked my eyes open as much as I dared, focusing on the white of Link's shirt next to my face. Why? Why can't he just have a normal life?

I groaned.

Destiny, as Link had said. A destiny which he dragged me into.

_'You dragged _yourself _into this.'_ a betraying voice reminded me.

Well, whatever. It meant that I could be with him, and... protect him.  
Speaking of which, that probably means that today we'd be moving on to another temple, as he'd explained to me.

Weight immediately fell onto me, an unwelcome feeling I would just have to get used to.

I sat up then, stretching with a yawn. I noticed two little faeries laying next to the near dead fire, also still asleep.

It felt oddly peaceful, compared to the evils I was now aware of in the world.  
I glanced over at Link, the light playing on his face in pretty patterns. He looked almost child-like, at peace. I hated to wake him, but if we were going to do this, then I wanted to hurry and get it over with so I could have time with him to myself again.

I gently leaned over to him, my heart pounding for some reason. I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, before gently shaking him.

His face contorted before he softly groaned, rolling his head to face me. His eyes peeped open slowly, one at a time, though my body blocked the sun from his face.

I smiled a little.  
"Hey."

He stayed there a moment, silent, staring up at me with a dazed look.  
I smirked, one eyebrow raised.

"You awake?"

He closed his eyes, sitting up and nodding.

"Yeah.. yeah."  
He rubbed his face, glancing over to Navi and Ilana.  
He had a content, peaceful smile on his face.

"Waking up like this, here, I could almost forget..."

He sighed then, the smile fading. He reached over to one of the large packs.

"Let's eat, get this packed up, and head out as soon as possible."

* * *

I slid down the ladder after Link, stretching my back lazily in the already-hot sun. I found him tying the bags to Epona's saddle, getting her ready to go. Navi and Ilana fluttered lazily alongside him, Ilana seeming more than relaxed, while Navi had a slight anxiousness to her.

I could imagine why.

I watched as Link wrapped the reins around his hand, turning to me.

"Ready?" he asked, a gentle, encouraging look on his features.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied in a sigh.

* * *

The forest seemed all to calm compared to the adventure ahead of us, lulling me into a false sense of security. Or, was it more like a "calm before the storm?"

I don't know. I suppose it really doesn't matter.  
I watched Link's back as we went along, the light coming in from the canopy casting harsh shadows across him. I couldn't see his face, though I could imagine it being as calm and stoic as it typically is.

_'How?'_ I wondered. _'Does he feel as I do? Or is he just.. used to this by now?'_

I sighed a little, crossing my arms over my body. The more I thought of what was to come, the more anxious I got. I noticed Ilana's glances from time to time, though I paid them no mind and continued onward to our fate.

* * *

Some time later we emerged from the trees, the brightness of the sun making me squint slightly. Now in the open, we saddled up onto Epona and Link kicked her off in a quick walk.

He didn't exactly seem in a hurry.

_'Well, really, can you blame him?'_

And for that I was slightly grateful, though by this point I was having a moral battle between "taking my time to adjust" and "hurrying and getting it done and over with."

I looked ahead of us, seeing a dark tower looming far behind stone walls way in the distance, dark clouds surrounding the area. I knew that wasn't where we were headed. But eventually, that _would_ be our destination.

I felt a tiny groan of either annoyance or dread escape my throat.

"Don't think about it so much," I heard from in front of me. "You'll just cause yourself more heartache than what it's all worth."

I looked up then, pulled from my thoughts. I found blue eyes glancing back in my direction.

I scoffed, though my voice wasn't exactly the strongest.  
"I'm not thinking about anything."

"Sure, sure." he chuckled, a kind of knowing in his tone.

I huffed a little.  
"Well, how can I not? I... I'm not _scared_, I just..."

"Don't really know how to feel. I understand."

I looked back to him then, though he was facing ahead once more.  
I sighed, though I didn't want him to stop talking.

"So, what? Are you just... used to it?" I mumbled, thinking back on previous thoughts.

He laughed, though it contained no humor.  
"No. I don't think I'll ever get used to it. As a matter of fact, I don't think I ever _want_ to get used to it. Can you imagine? What it would feel like to just _live_ for _this_. That delving into unknown places and situations that put your life at stake become so normal to you that it no longer phased you?"

He sighed, shaking his head.

"I would think it would be a sad, numb life. And I would pity anyone who ever got used to such misery."

I blinked, a bit dumbfounded.  
For one, that was probably the most I'd heard of his thoughts so far. And yet, it filled me with some sort of compassion that sunk and planted itself deep within me, somewhere.

Since I remained silent, he stuttered over himself.  
"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to get so-"

I returned to myself.  
"No, no, I.. I'm glad you.." I trailed, smiling a little. "You're right, I just.. didn't know how you felt about all of this."

He relaxed a little a strange look in his eyes.  
"To be perfectly honest with you, Dark, I'm not sure I know anymore."

* * *

We dismounted Epona outside of the village, the sloping stone steps extending ahead of us.

As we entered the village, I noticed some citizens stared, some waved, and others simply disregarded us, though that was very few. Almost all of them _did _eye me rather abundantly.  
Ilana made a rather infelicitous comment about my appearance attracting all of the attention, to which I flicked her the way she had me.

"The temple is at the back of the graveyard." he commented, pausing to watch a few carpenters who were patching up a... burnt hole in a roof?

Now that I took notice, there was a rather.. charred feel to the place.

"Um, Link?" I asked, softly.  
He turned to me, humming in response.

"Maybe it's just me, but does everything look a little... burnt, to you?" I asked, my face contorting.

He sighed, looking around.  
"No, it isn't just you. The last time I visited here, well... a shadow daemon escaped from the well and into the temple. Impa went in after it. She, according to Sheik, is the sage we must awaken. And, well, when it escaped... it left a bit of chaos in its wake."

We continued on through the back of the village.  
"It seems everyone is doing well though, so I suppose all is good."

I looked down to my feet, sighing.

"Well, then I suppose we should- woah."

I paused mid sentence and mid step, coming into the graveyard.

It wasn't as if he needed to explain to me what a graveyard was; I knew what the damned place was.

What I _didn't _know was how horrid the sight was, and how it _reeked_ of death.  
"Augh," I groaned, my face contorting.

On the outside, I'm sure it really didn't seem that bad. If anything, it was just rows and rows of oddly neat looking stones. But, then to remind yourself of what lies below, then, well...

I already despised graveyards.

"What is it?" Link asked, though he probably already knew.

"This place... is absolutely revolting."

He smiled a hard smile.  
"It's a graveyard. The stench of death is mandatory here."

I sighed, mumbling something along the lines of "doesn't make it any less disgusting."

I walked ahead, noticing how a few looked overgrown, a few were plain. Some had bouquets of flowers, and others were much larger and more elaborate.

"What are the reasons why they're all so different? All of these graves are simply placeholders for the dead. Why are some of them more elaborate?"

Link paused in his stride, turning back to look at me rather curiously.  
"Well, I suppose it depends on who the person was," he said softly, looking around him. "For instance," he noted, pointing to a large stone angel. "That person, or their family, probably had a fair amount of money. Or, they simply wanted a better representation of the life that person lived."

He shrugged.  
"And that one," he said, motioning to one that was nearly flat to the ground, weeds growing up around it. "Either they simply didn't care about what their grave looked like, or they didn't have the ability to have an elaborate stone. And when it comes to how well they're taken care of, well,"

He sighed.  
"I suppose it depends on either how well liked they were or if they even have surviving relatives."

He turned then, a hardened look upon his face.  
I looked at the sad little grave, covered in grasses.

But...

A life was a life. Whether or not it was a good one or not, the people around to witness the remaining testament to the person's life should at least respect the fact hat the person even lived at all.

Or, mayhap I'm all too naiive. Regardless...

I stood, moving to a patch of wildflowers growing in the corner of the graveyard. I gathered two large handfuls, quickly depositing them to the few graves that were bare of flora.

All the while I felt calm blue eyes observing me, and in his stare I felt a growing smile.  
"There," I said, letting the last few fall to the ground in front of a small stone. "Now they're all equal."

Link had come back to stand next to me.  
"Equal?" he questioned.

"Mmn," I hummed, my face becoming distant. "Because no matter the life these people lived, they are all now equal; rotting piles of flesh and wandering spirits. Should their monuments not reflect that?"

Link's face softened, his brows furrowed.  
"I..."

"And yet again, there should not be made a difference between their importance. They all were lives. At least respect the fact they even lived, because some never get the opportunity."

My mind by this point had roamed into the darker thoughts I had when I floated in darkness, and I'm sure the bitter sadness showed on my face.

Link reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder then, sighing.  
"I'm not sure I can fully understand. But," he said, taking my hand to lead me away, beginning to walk again to our gloomy destination. "Regardless, what you did just now was a very kind thing."

I had kind of snapped out of my thoughts by that point, and I chuckled in mild embarrassment.

Link took a running start at the wall at the back of the graveyard, running up it a few steps before grabbing hold of the old wooden fencing atop it to pull himself up. He then turned, reaching through the fence to me. I grabbed his hands, helping myself up as best I could.

We sat there in the grassy patch in front of what looked like a cave entrance for a moment.  
I stared down into it, seeing down into the entrance a little further as I focused on what little light from outside revealed of what was below.

It looked like a large room with a bunch of shadowy figures in it, though I couldn't really make out what.

I looked over to Link, always seeming to look his way to find reassurance.

He stood then, brushing grasses from himself with a sigh.  
"Well, let's get this over with."

I nodded in agreeance, and followed him down the steep stone steps into deep darkness.

* * *

Once down there, my eyes adjusted enough to be able to make out those shadowed figures as being at least a dozen torches. They all circled around some central platform, odd writings and carvings in it I had yet to understand. Ahead, a thick stone door sat silent, like it hadn't moved in goddesses knew how long.

The entire place reeked of stale, wet earth. The smell of earth in and off its self wasn't a horrid smell, no; but there was some sort of odd _ripeness_ mingling in with it that made me crinkle my nose slightly.

_'Isn't this lovely?'_ I thought weakly to myself.

I watched Link as he observed the room, seemingly lost to his thoughts.  
Soon enough, he knelt down on the large platform, running his fingers softly over the characters.

He glanced around once more, before standing. I watched him, silently. Even in the dark, his colours seemed oddly bright..

"You'll want to stand back, more towards the entrance.." I heard him mumble, and I broke out of my trace and did as he requested.

I peered at him, curiously. His fingers twitched, moved, in quick little patterns.  
I paid even closer attention as a light began to softly flicker between his fingers, and he seemed to concentrate rather hard for a moment before he plunged to his knee, palm out to the ground.

I jumped as a dome of fire erupted from around him, quickly sweeping the room in a bright flash of flame, effectively lighting all of the torches at once.

I blinked a few times, the sudden brightness change making my eyes burn a little.  
A grand rumble erupted throughout the room then, and I looked up to see the stone door begin to slide away, leaving a pitch black hole into who knows where in its wake.

I approached Link as he turned to me, rubbing his temples.

"I didn't know you could manifest domes of fire." I chuckled lowly, sending what I'm sure must've looked like a death glare at the gaping passageway.

He laughed a little, beginning to approach the door. I noticed him make a face for a moment, as getting closer to it made that strange, disgusting undertone smell grow stronger.

"Din's fire. I'll have to show you sometime." he said, picking up a torch that had been mounted to the wall and lighting it. "But for now..."

At that, he took a cautious step into the unknown, I following readily on his heels.

* * *

Do you know the feeling of being in contact with something you utterly despise?

Whether it be a person, a place, a _thing_... just being near it either makes your blood boil, your hair stand on end, makes you want to scream?

That was my current state of mind.

_'This temple is going to drive me mad!'_

I stumbled over what felt like the millionth rotted, half-missing corpse, the stench of death filling my nostrils.

Link didn't particularly seem to be faring much better a state of mind than I was, though I'm sure he was doing a better job of keeping his cool than I was.

Though, we _have_ discovered something about me. That something was my current train of thought, and what was keeping me preoccupied from thinking about how badly I wanted to leave this place.

I watched Link feel around on what, to him, must've looked like a solid wall. To me, he was just rubbing air.

Illusions. There were illusionary walls in this damned place. And floors.

Link had nearly fallen right into one, had I not noticed his brisk walk was not slowing, even though there was a giant gap in his way.

But, for some reason or another, I could see through them, and Link had not fallen to his death.

He sighed.  
"What's behind here?" he asked, a near whine in his voice.

I peeped around the corner.

"It's just a door." I muttered, partially relieved. I walked up to it, Link following behind. I noticed him shiver, glancing back behind him.

_'Bet that seems odd.'_

A stone brick wall, covered in black mold. In it, a thick, rusty metal door stood.

Truthfully, I had no interest in finding out what lay behind it. But, I suppose we must..

I grasped the cold handle, and with great effort it finally gave and turned in my hand.  
A long groan sounded out as I pushed it open, leading the way into the room ahead.

Once inside, it slammed shut behind us, making Link jump slightly.

He'd seemed oddly.. on his toes the entire time. Jumpy, almost.  
I'd noticed a lot of the creatures we'd fought were all beasts of shadow; turning into this black smoke once fallen, before just evaporating away.

A small, strange little thought popped into my head.  
_'Is that what would happen to me, if I died?'_

But the thought didn't stay long, as my brain finally registered what in the hell I was looking at.

First of all, I could hardly call this a room. It was more a catacomb; the walls and floors were made up of that same stale, packed dirt, only now hundreds of empty eye sockets stared at us from between the dirt.

If _that_ weren't enough, there were _hands_.

At least, that's what they looked like. Hands, pale white and decaying, stuck out on arms from the ground as tall as us.

"The _hell_?!" I muttered breathlessly.

I turned to Link, who just stood there, a bit.. frozen?

"Link, wha- what _is _ this?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

A hand twitched.

"I.." he whispered. "I don't _know_."

His brows furrowed, and for the very first time I saw a ripple of unease move through the calm pools he called eyes.

Seeing that made something switch inside me, and my only instinct was to draw blade and _protect._

And so I did, and I cautiously moved towards one of the hands.

Right as I reached to touch it, it slammed down, grasping my head in a death grip that made me cry out in shock.

"Da-"

I barely could see through the rotting fingers over to Link, who had made a move to free me from the hand, but was side tracked as this... _thing_ rose from the dirt, making its way towards me.

It looked like a mound of rotting flesh with a head, resting on a crooked, elongated neck. Slack jawed, the empty sockets burned a memory of real fear into my mind for the first time.

A low moan cried out as I heard the slash of blade ripping through flesh, and it spun towards Link, revealing a large, oozing gash in the "flesh."

It groaned again, disappearing underground once again, and the hand released me.

We backed up away from the circle, all silent again.

I caught my breath, and Link and I looked at each other with uncertainty.

"It's still there somewhere," he muttered. "We have to kill this thing."

I nodded, and made my way back to one of the hands. I swung, and severed it, it falling to the ground in a spasm.

A low groan, and again the grotesque thing reappeared.

This time, we rushed it, both of us swinging and hacking madly at the thing, just wanting it _dead._

One final swing and I severed its head, and it fell over in a twitching mess of flesh and coagulated blood.

This one didn't disappear into smoke like the others. It just laid there, a pile of rotten, dead flesh. I saw something poking out from one of the cuts; something solid.

Using my sword, I cut away the surrounding tissue.

A chest.

_'Are you serious?!'_

I looked up to Link, my face a mix of shock, disgust, and horror.

He ran his hand through his hair, exhaling. He popped open the latch with his sword, opening the lid.

Inside, a pair of boots. Their soles were gold, small little wings off of the heels.

He picked them up, looking at them curiously.

He fumbled, dropping one. But before it hit the ground, a soft glow of light emitted from the bottom, and it floated in air for a moment before softly landing down.

We looked up at each other, grins regrowing on our faces.

"Well," he said. "I'm not sure I ever want to see one of these things again, but I think maybe it was a little worth it."

His eyes widened a little, realizing something.

"And now, you wont have to constantly watch out for me." he noted. "If I step onto a hole, I'll know and have enough time to get back.."

I sheathed my sword, humming in agreeance.

He sighed then, switching out his normal boots for the new ones.  
"But in all seriousness,"

I looked up at him, meeting his eyes.  
"I have no idea what I would've done without you. I... I can't see through these illusions. There's no way I would've even made it this far." he finished, his voice hard.

He stood inches from me, arms crossed over his stomach.  
"So.."

He took a step forward.  
"Thank you."

He hugged me then, causing me to take a step back in surprise before I returned it with a small laugh.

"Yeah, it's... it's nothing."

He pulled back, a small smile on his face and in his eyes.

"Well," he began, looking to the door. "I don't know about you, but I'm eager to continue and get the hell out of this place."

I laughed, leading the way.

"Let's get this over with."

_**-end chapter-**_

_holy butt fuck! I've been m.i.a. for so long I apple-o-gize lolol_

_but life's kinda kicked me in the ass lately, as well as another giant writer's block. but things are clearing up pretty fast, so this should be the last of my big.. uh.. disappearances? yeah. Disappearances._

_next chapter tho... I don't really know how much it's gonna change. it's so bad I don't know if I want to change the whole plot of it or nah. it's really just kinda filler so meh I probably will; it's so cringy you have no idea lolol_


	12. Chapter 12 - Women and Battles

**_This chapter on out is NOT the rewrite. It won't make sense, as it's an entire chapter ahead. And is probably incorrect to how the plot has changed since I first started it. It's not worth reading! I promise the next updated version will be out soon. _**_**I actually update the one on a03 a lot faster, so here's the link (hehe. link.) /works/5442584/chapters/12578132**_**__**

**_k thnx bebs_**

**_10/29/16_**

**_Okay, I know it's weird for me to add an author's note at the beginning of a chapter, but hear me out. So...basically, whenever I write, it's like being a translator. Everything that I write is played out in my head like a directed movie, voices and all. I visualize _****everything. ****_Lately, I feel like I changed my writing style to a more basic form because I type so fast, and I just want to get my ideas down before I forget. So, I'm going to try and be a bit better with that. I feel as if it's not adequate to what I really think, which isn't fair to people reading this, or myself, really. It's like I'm holding back because I'm lazy, rushing, etc. So I'm gonna take more time, and stop writing so childishly. What I'm trying to say is, if you notice a difference in the style, that's why._**

Holy hell, that was long. Anyway...  
On with the story! c:

The sunlight greeted the four of us in the morning with shining brilliance. It danced through the curtains, spilling on the floor and furniture in spiraling patterns formed by the drapery. Long shadows shaded my eyes, but looking around still killed, and I squinted until my eyes finally decided to adjust. I looked over at the small armchair that Ilana and Navi had settled in, and they still slept. Their tiny wings twitched occasionally, and I could swear I heard Ilana snoring.

Which made me chuckle. I rolled back over, and my eyes were met with the sight of Link sleeping. His eyelids fluttered, and his mouth was parted. Light snores came and went, the sheets rising and falling in unison. I smiled. I was contemplating going back to sleep when all the events of last night came flooding back to me.

I snapped my eyes open, feeling myself flush instantly.  
After Ilana's explanation, it hadn't _really_ sunk in. I mean, I understood, but had I _reeeeally_ let it sink in? What I let Link see of myself, so ignorantly?  
_'Damnit.'_  
I knew what Ilana said was right. He hadn't taken it poorly, he had joked about it, gotten just as red as I did. Which made my mind wander again to other places that I thought I'd forbidden myself to think about. The fact that he wasn't into guys (possibly), and that he might not ever feel the way I do about him.  
That my kissing him might've not even had an effect. That my confident expression of my feelings might've been nothing but a good laugh for him, and I was just making a fool of myself trying. And last night?

It would just be the icing on the cake.  
I sighed, pulling the covers over my head.  
But, I guess I seem to be forgetting. I think of all of this from my perspective, every bit pessimistic. It seems I've also forgotten how he reacted after every one of those things. The fact that he hadn't shoved me away screaming bloody murder when I kissed him; instead, he _leaned in_, even if it was for what felt like a fraction of a second. That boosted my confidence, a little. Plus, when I'd confessed, he took it anything but lightly. There wasn't a hint of anger, mockery, in him whatsoever. What about when I'd talked to Navi that same night I'd kissed him? She'd said she could sense his feelings, slightly. That he was confused, but he never follows common thought blindly. He would experiment.

_'Minus the fact he's also in the process of saving all of fucking Hyrule, which I seem to forget.' _  
That made me laugh a little.  
_'Which is what he's _supposed_ to be doing right now. But, instead, the marvelous Hero is sleeping in, let alone that he's with another man. That looks just like him. And was supposed to murder him.'_  
I laughed a little louder. It sounded so ridiculous, even to myself. Yet here we are, laying in bed together. I grinned a little, tossing back the covers and looking up at the window, letting the light glare into my eyes. I wonder what that's like, all that pressure. Up until now, he'd been alone, too. And he's honestly pretty shy, to boot. I can't imagine what he's been through.

_'I shouldn't push too hard...'_

I don't think I have at all, but... I want to make a conscious effort to remind myself. I guess I could relate to the pressure, if only a little. I mean, all I'd ever known was that room. The infernal darkness that I swam in for what seemed like eternity, before being dropped somewhere else bland and gross, my only instruction and reason for living being to kill him.

'_Whatever. It's over now.  
….Almost, I guess. Still have one more sage... then..'  
_I shook my head, dismissing the thought that came after. I would stick with him through all of it. I decided that a while ago.  
_'And we're going to make it out of this alive.'  
_I heard shuffling of fabric beside me, along with a soft moan.  
I smiled.  
"What're _you_ giggling about?" Link half groaned, half whispered.  
I laughed.  
"What? Did I wake you up, sleeping beauty?" I mocked.  
Chuckling, he smacked my face lightly.  
"No. It's just that with you laughing like that, I thought you'd lost your mind."  
I snorted, smacking him back.  
"Like hell. If I was going to lose my mind, I would've done so long ago."  
He looked up at the ceiling.  
"Aye...ain't that the truth."  
We continued to lay there a moment, when I felt a force almost shove me from the bed.  
"The hell, Link?" I whined, rolling back over.  
He laughed. "Should've seen your face!"  
He continued laughing, not paying attention to the fact I was getting ever closer to grabbing his waist..

_Thud_.  
I grabbed him around the waist, hugging him to my chest. He stopped laughing when we fell to the floor, play fighting.  
Laughing like two little boys, we struggled in the sheets, each trying to get an advantage. We rolled all over the place, and eventually bumped into the table, causing the now unlit lamp to come slowly rolling off the table.

Cat-like reflexes made Link's head snap up, and his arm shot out and caught the molded glass before it shattered on the floor. He carefully sat it on the floor next to the back leg of the nightstand, before ambushing me again.  
He got the advantage, pinning my arms behind my back, sitting on my upper thighs.  
I struggled, trying to throw out warnings, but they came out as out-of-breath laughter instead.

"Well, well," I heard. "Isn't this quite the sight?"  
We both stopped still. Ilana giggled her insane giggle, something that sounds mildly seductive.  
Navi, seeing us with groggy eyes, quickly snapped her head back down in her arms.  
"Oh! Sorry!" Ilana chuckled again, stretching her wings dramatically. "Looks like I interrupted something. Go on! Don't mind us~!" she hummed.

Link and I looked at each other, and noticing our position, he tumbled off of me.  
My tunic-turned-nightshirt had gotten nearly pulled off in our pointless battle, riding up my back and showing my bare ass.  
I quickly sat up, pulling it down. I looked at Link, whose face was flushed.  
Whether it was from our sudden energy release or something else, I didn't know.  
I smiled.  
"We weren't doing anything, Ilana. Keep your mind from the gutters." I chuckled.  
She huffed.  
"Well, they almost did something," I heard Navi mutter sleepily, rolling her eyes toward the still intact lamp. "They _almost_ made a _mess_."  
Ilana's eyes clouded over, and she swooned.  
"What _kind_ of mess, little one?" she giggled.  
"Ilana!" Link whined, the red on his face deepening.  
"_Well_, Link," I chuckled slightly. "Mayhap I should be telling _you_ to keep your mind from the gutters, hmm?"  
He looked over to me, a smirk on his face.  
"Oh, whatever Dark!" he laughed.  
He got closer. "You probably thought the same! Otherwise, you wouldn't have told me not to be perverted." He cocked his head, humming questioningly.  
It was my turn to have flames lap at my face.  
"Whatever!" I pouted.  
I stood, gathering the sheets in the process. I tugged them from beneath him, causing him to fall to the side, his tunic coming up, mimicking exactly what mine had done.  
He yelped, quickly getting back on his knees on the floor, scowling at me.  
"Brat." he spat lightly.  
"_Et tu, Brute?_" I chuckled.  
"Don't make me win another battle!" he challenged.  
"You only got the better of me because I got distracted!" I huffed, throwing the sheets on the bed.  
"Boys!" Navi shushed, sitting up.

"That's enough!" she said, more lightly this time.  
Link stuck his tongue out at her. I chuckled.  
"What?" he said, childishly.  
"You look like a kid when you do that." I said, spreading the sheets back out.  
"And?" he said, pouting. He took up a corner of the spread, helping me. "Can't I have fun, too?"  
I sighed, my monologue from earlier that morning coming back to me in spats.  
"You absolutely can." I whispered.  
Link looked at me a moment, taken aback by my sudden lack of playfulness. He shrugged it off, finishing making the bed. We dressed then, pulling on our heavier clothing. I didn't miss their feel a bit, already longing for the lightness of a simple tunic. Link reached to his pouch, pulling out a green cap, something he'd been missing for awhile now. My wound had healed shortly after we left the temple, and I'd removed the cloth that night, but his hat was obviously ruined.  
"You keep a spare?" I asked, genuinely curious.  
"Aye," he said, shrugging. "You never know."  
He smiled, slipping past me to the door.  
"Let's go get breakfast."

~-~-~-~-~-~  
We went down the stairs, not needing any direction to find the kitchen. The smell of food was intoxicating, and Link was practically running. I laughed, taking bigger steps to keep up with him. We walked into the large kitchen, the woman from before standing at the stove, cooking something sweet, along with many other things at once. A look of concentration on her face, she raced to get everything cooked properly. There were a few other people in there as well, though the red-haired woman was the only one at the stove.  
What I assumed to be a newly-wed husband and wife sat at a wooden table in one far corner, swooning over each other. I chuckled, getting daydreams from the sight.  
I brushed them from my mind, keeping my promise from the morning.  
An older man sat alone, a large leather bag with tools next to his feet. A group of young women sat at a round table near the center, fawning over a letter. One reached out and grabbed a blond woman's hand, giggling happily while she blushed modestly. They looked up when we walked in, and instantly began whispering, and pointing shy eyes our way.  
Link must've noticed, as I heard him groan.  
"What?" I asked, sitting down at a two-person table.  
He sighed. "If...those women come over here, pretend we're queer."  
I choked.  
"What?!" I asked, half laughing from bewilderment.  
_'Act?' _I thought. _'I'm pretty certain I am.'  
_I rolled my eyes at my internal comments, and simply waited for Link to reply.  
He noted my reaction, waving his hand in the air.  
"Oh, nevermind." he said, chuckling. "Let's get some food."  
Navi and Ilana flew out from beneath our respective hats, wide-eyed.  
"Do..they have fruits here?" Navi asked, timidly.  
Link shrugged. "Probably."  
We got up, following Navi and Ilana when they darted off in search of a fruit to share.  
The women stared at us, in what I assumed to be amazement. Their eyes darted from us to our faeries, and I wondered if they'd never seen fey before.  
I shrugged it off, and followed Link as we picked up a pre-prepared plate of some sort of cooked meat, and the sweet smelling things. He grabbed a large bottle of milk, and continued back to our seats. Navi and Ilana joined us moments later, both struggling to carry a small, orange-red, fuzzy fruit. Link laughed, reaching out and taking it, setting it down for them.  
"What's that?" I asked. "And, these things?" I poked at the sweet things in front of me.  
Link smiled.  
"That fruit's a peach, and these are pancakes." he answered, pointing to each.  
"Oh." I said simply, more interested in watching Navi and Ilana grab handfuls of the juicy fruit and munch happily.  
We ate in silence for a few moments, us all enjoying the food.  
I didn't even notice when two of the women approached us, swaying their hips slightly and leaning elbows-down, ass-out on the table.  
I swallowed, and I noticed Link set down the bottle of milk. The look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know.

That he didn't want company, and he was way uncomfortable to talk to anyone.  
He shot me a glance that said "help", and I instantly complied.  
"...Can we help you two?" I asked, trying to be nice.  
One of the women, long, chestnut haired and dressed in a white and maroon dress, giggled.  
"Oh, maybe!" she swooned. "But, what we came to really ask about were these adorable little...things." she finished, hesitating with calling Navi and Ilana "things".  
Ilana licked her hand in amusement, while Navi sat there, shy, and quietly nibbling on a hunk of fruit.  
"We aren't things, missy, so shut your trap." Ilana spat, no longer amused with the attention.  
"Ilana!" Link snapped, shooting her a look.  
She rolled her eyes at him, obviously not giving a damn.  
The other woman giggled nervously, tucking a lock of short, dirty blond hair behind her ear.  
"Well...someone's a bit rude, hmm?" she said, a slightly rude look ironically on her face as well.  
Ilana shrugged, picking more fruit and ignoring the women.  
Link finally cleared his throat and spoke.  
"T-They're faeries, from the Lost Woods." he said, quietly.  
Both women practically drooled.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh!" the blonde exclaimed, scooting ever closer to Link. "I've never actually seen fey."  
I growled almost silently in my throat, already wanting to rip her throat out.  
_'Are all women this damned annoying? Look at her, she's practically screaming _"Fuck me!"_'  
_The other woman turned her attention to me, noticing the blondes interest in Link, and probably deciding I was the next best thing.  
"Are they both yours? Or, whose is whose?"  
I inhaled, slowly.  
"The red-lighted one is mine, and her name is Ilana. The blue is Navi, she's Link's."  
I said the words short, curt, already fed up with trying to be polite. Jealousy coursed through me as I watched the blonde swoon and fawn over Link, while he did nothing but stare down uncomfortably.  
The brunette took notice to my tone, but paid it no mind.  
"Mmm~! I see." she said, moving closer and placing a hand on my arm.  
My blood ran cold where she touched my arm, and I had to keep myself from gagging.  
"You said this other fine young man's name was Link, right?" she asked, fluttering her lashes at both of us.  
"What would be yours?"  
I looked at Link, who glanced up at me, pleading to get them away from us.  
_'At least he's paying her no mind,' _a betraying voice in my head whispered.  
"Dark." I said, simply, not even looking at her.  
She hummed, pleased that I'd even answered.  
"Fitting~!"  
She leaned into my face, and I reflexively moved away.  
She flushed, embarrassed at being pushy. The blonde woman finally spoke.  
"So, what're you two doing around here?"  
She flipped her hair, flirting.  
"Just passing through.." Link said.  
She linked her arm around his, giggling.  
"Would either of you like...company?" she asked, whispering at he end.

That, was the last straw.

I stood from my seat, briskly walking to Link's side and leaving the brunette woman in my wake. I put both arms around his shoulders, hugging him softly to my stomach. I felt his ears droop in embarrassment, but I didn't care.  
"I think you two are misunderstanding, greatly."  
My eyes bore into both of them, their shocked faces not phasing me in the slightest. The blonde immediately flushed pink, backing away with one hand on her mouth, grabbing the other woman by the hand.  
"O-Oh!" she gasped, tugging on the other woman and stepping back.  
"We're so sorry!" the brunette said, and just like that, they scurried back like little mice to their table, the other women staring at them in wonder. The began whispering rather loudly the moment they flopped down, and hushed gasps came from the others, who looked at us cautiously.  
I rolled my eyes, returning to my chair. Link finally looked up from the table, and, though his cheeks were red, his face spelled out the biggest thank-you ever.  
I laughed.  
"A 'thank-you' would be nice." I said, leaning forward.  
He returned my laugh, leaning in.  
What came next caught me so off guard, I almost fell out of my chair, along with the women at the table.  
Link leaned across the table, landing a short, but very, _very_ sweet kiss on my lips.  
He sat back, a huge smirk on his face, seeing mine full of shock.

"Thank you, Dark."

_-end chapter-_

**_That last little ending wasn't planned, but I felt it fit perfect and it came to me in an instant. I couldn't resist~!_**

**_Anyways, I hope no one minds the style change. It's almost the same as the first two chapters, just a bit better._**  
**_Eh. Oh well._**

~byee


	13. Chapter 13 - Breaking

I sat there for what felt like an eternity, simply staring at the smirked, cocky face before me.  
I cleared my throat.

"You're welcome." I said, haughtily.  
I stood, and began walking back towards our room. I heard Link's chair scrape the floor behind me, and the flutter of tiny wings following.  
"Wait, Dark!" I heard him call, softly, calmly.  
I continued walking, trying to hide my growing smile.  
"Dark!" Ilana called, in her strange, seducing tone.

I picked up my pace, ever nearer to the stairs.  
"Dark!" I heard him call once more, insistent this time.  
I bit my cheek to stop my grin, lifting one foot to the stairs.

And tripped, seeing as how I was tackled.

I groaned, the mid of my back grinding into the edge of the wooden staircase.  
His weight on top of me, I heard him whisper;  
"If you would've stopped, I wouldn't have done this. Now, get up."  
I blinked my eyes open, glaring at him.  
"Excuse me, Princess." I muttered, springing up on my feet.  
"What?" Link questioned, looking back down to me from the top of the stairs.  
"Nothing," I called up. "Dick." I finished under my breath, rubbing my back as I hopped up the stairs behind him.

~-~-~-~-~  
We made it to our room, and Link began gathering everything, putting it back into his magic pouch. He stopped suddenly, sighing as he sunk onto the elaborate rug on the floor.  
I cocked my head, a bit confused at his sudden depressive mood.

"...Everything okay?" I asked, cautious. I plunked down beside him, cursing under my breath at the pain it shot through my back.  
His ear perked, a short, subtle flick.  
He laughed, but it wasn't lighthearted like earlier.  
"Did...Did I hurt you?" he asked, softly.  
_'Damnit, he heard.'  
_He was angled away from me, and I couldn't see his face. I looked over to Navi and Ilana, sitting in the armchair again. Navi's slightly concerned expression worried me so I quickly mushed together a response.  
"No, no! Just.." I fumbled, trying not to worry him. "Just a little bruise, y'know?"  
I laughed, an attempt to lighten the mood back to how it was.  
His shoulders visibly dropped, and I heard his soft, shaky laughter.  
I felt my face contort with confusion, and I shook my head, determined to find the problem. My monologue from the morning kept resounding, and I was trying my best to hold up to my own expectations.  
I reached out a hand, placing it on his shoulder.  
"Hey, turn around?" I asked, lightly.  
His muscles stiffened, and I felt him try to ease his breathing.  
_'What's wrong with him?'  
_"N-No, I.." he laughed, shakily, and began gathering all of his items together again.  
He sniffed, laughing again.  
"We should be going, right? Next temple? Then, on to.."  
He was talking to fast, he was acting weird. I shot a worried glance back to Navi again, and she stared back at me, a helpless look in her eyes that made me worry more.  
"Wait, wait," I said. "We don't have to be off so fast! I mean, I know all of this is _very_ prudent, but, you need to relax too, right?"  
I watched him stop again, and laugh.  
"Come on, one more day?" I asked, wearily. "I think you need it."

He finally turned around to face me. I was shocked, I sat there.  
His eyes were red, his cheeks flushed. Wet streaks stretched to his chin, shining sadly in the mid-morning sun. His lashes wet, his nose red and runny, he looked like a mess.  
A mess trying to hold it together.  
"No, no!" he laughed. "Heroes should get everything done! Sooner the better!"  
He scoffed.  
"Why would I want to rest? Why wouldn't I want to plunge deep into unexplored temples, with no more explanation other than I'm the 'chosen hero'?!"  
He laughed again, standing and throwing his hands to the air.  
"Why shouldn't I be eager to fall face first into a fate that could kill me? I should be mute! I shouldn't almost break after finding out why the hell I was raised in that forest anyway! I shouldn't have a heart attack after waking up in an unfamiliar place, suddenly an _adult_, which I didn't think possible, and be completely calm when told I had to rescue all of Hyrule!"  
He laughed, looking around the room, then back to me. I sat silent listening to every last word, taking it all in.  
"And then, there's you."  
I looked up, a careful expression placating my face.  
"You, in the midst of all of this. Something else unexpected thrown at me."  
He ran his hands down his face, exhaling loudly.  
"I.. I don't even know what to expect anymore. I don't know what to _think_."  
He looked at me, miserable.  
I stood, moving slowly closer. He just stood there, staring at nothing.

"You're doing fine." I said, putting my hands on his shoulders.  
I guided him to the bed, and sat down on the edge. He leaned in, hiding his face in my shoulder.  
"What's gotten you into this? You were so happy just now.."  
I trailed off, not knowing where to go from there.  
I felt him shake his head.  
"I know. That's what got me thinking about everything."  
I looked down, to be met with puffy, crystal blue eyes.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, careful. My mind was spinning to all these places that I didn't want it to go. A thousand options rang at once. I pushed them aside, trying just to focus on those blue eyes that held everything.  
He laughed, solemnly.  
"Well," he began, looking back down. "I've been thinking about...us?"  
He said "us" strangely, as if he didn't think that was the right word.  
"And?" I asked, shrugging.  
"Well, what we've been _doing_."  
I closed my eyes, biting my lip.  
_'No.'  
_"I...it's so different. Everything...has changed so fast. I go from a careless kid running around in a forest, to a man out to save all of Hyrule."  
He shook his head.  
"And then, I meet you in the middle of this."  
I looked ahead of me, masking any expression.  
"I first thought you a foe, then an ally. And now?"  
I held my breath, bracing myself for anything and everything.  
"I don't... I don't know what you are."  
I slowly let out my breath, but my heart was still racing. I felt him take a shaky breath, then something unexpected.  
A mild dampness formed on my shoulder, the shaking figure atop it feeling light and airy, like it would float away any moment.  
I looked down in surprise, not knowing what to do. I pulled him closer, instinctively, and we just sat there like that for awhile, until I heard a voice that was nothing but a whisper;  
"I don't know what you are to me, but..."

"Please don't leave me." 

I froze.

"Out of all that's happening, even though this is so weird, so different,"

I blinked.

"You're the only thing that takes me away from the blood, the battles, the pressure."

I felt something fall to my chin.

"So... even though I don't know what this is...please, please stay."

I felt another something fall.

"You...don't mind me? I'm not a distraction?" 

I felt myself smile, betraying myself.

"No," he answered. "No. I'll figure this out. And, you've helped me."  
He finally raised up, wiping his nose and rubbing his eyes.

He looked at me blankly for a moment.  
"Does your back hurt that bad?" he asked, a very innocent, concerned look on his face.

And I laughed.

I laughed so happily, so sadly, all of my emotions in one.  
I felt fulfilled, everything seemed okay. At least, for now.

I smiled.

"...Sure." I said. "It hurts super bad, you dick!"  
"Well," he said, beginning to smile again. "If you would've just listened, that wouldn't have happened!"

He laughed then, and I felt everything that had fallen down upon us in these moments lift from us.

He sighed, wiping what was left of his tears.  
"I'm sorry." he said.  
"Why?" I asked, genuinely.  
He shrugged, looking away out the paned window.  
"For everything, I suppose."  
I scoffed.  
"What the hell is 'everything'?"  
He shook his head, looking back to me.  
"I don't know. Figure it out."  
I watched his walk across the room, gearing up.  
"We really should be going though...right?" he asked, motioning me over.  
I rose up, stretching. I felt the bruise on my back twinge.  
_'Damn, it really does hurt..'  
_I gathered all of my gear, placing it on my back.

"So, where to now?" I asked.

He looked at me, his eyes locking mine in place.

"The desert."

_-end chapter-_

_**So uhm, first off, apologies for the short chapter. Started it with huge writers block, block went away sorta. Next chapter will be big, though. I promise.  
I also apologize for spotty updates. I've been sick for like, three weeks now. Which, isn't much of an excuse when it comes to writing. But it's been draining me. I went to the doctor (well, practicioning nurse.) for the **_**third**_** time today. She now tells me I have bronchitis, and if I hadn't come today, it would've begun developing into pneumonia. So, there's that.  
I also have a dentist thing tomorrow. I hate them. It's not fear, or the pain, it's the noise of metal on bone that makes me wanna puke.  
Anyway.  
I'm trying to stay consistent with the writing style from last chapter. Am I failing?**_

_**~byee**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Courage

I followed Link back down stairs at the inn, watching his every move. He seemed to be back to normal, but... I still couldn't shake off what happened. I'd never seen him so upset.  
Of course, we haven't been together long, but Link always seemed so upbeat, optimistic.

_'I guess even the best break down..'  
_Ilana glided in front of me, snapping me to reality.  
"So..what was that about?" she asked, quietly.

I sighed.  
"I'm not sure myself, Ilana. Just... let it go. I'll handle it."  
She sighed an "okay", and floated back behind me.

Link returned the key to the woman, thanking her. We walked out into the bright sunlight, it shining down happily on us. I squinted against the brightness, walking out farther.

I glanced to Link, who seemed a little lost in thought.

"What is it?" I asked.  
He looked to me suddenly, as if caught off guard.  
"Nothing, nothing." he laughed. "Let's go."  
He reached over, taking my hand.  
I looked up, a bit shocked. He did nothing but smile, and so I returned the favor.

~-~-~-~-  
We made our way to Epona, who was still tied outside. As if suddenly remembering, Link gasped and rushed to her.  
Her fur was still a bit damp, but she'd taken refuge under a nearby tree.  
_'Oh, shit.'  
_ Link looked on the verge of tears again, but for different reasons.  
"Ohhh, Epona, I'm so sorry.." he whined, reaching into the sack on her flank.  
He felt around for something still dry, and then started to shammy her off.  
She huffed appreciatively, then stomped a hoof towards me. I walked up to her, petting her muzzle.  
"Hey. Sorry we left you in the rain.." I said softly.  
Link sighed, putting the cloth back in the sack.  
"She seems fine, other than a little damp. We can still go, but I don't want to push her."  
Link said, addressing me. "I'm not in that great of a hurry, anyway."  
He climbed up onto Epona, and I followed. I'd gotten pretty good at mounting and dismounting in these past days.  
I wrapped my arms around Link, as per usual. We set off, towards what seemed to be nowhere.  
"Hey, where is this desert anyway?" I asked, genuinely curious.  
"Oh, it's behind Lon Lon Ranch." Link answered.  
"Is that where Epona came from?" I questioned.  
"Yes, Dark. You know that." he laughed.  
"Just checking." I said, shrugging.  
We rode on in silence for awhile, at a nice trot. I was taken in by the scenery, enjoying the view of the grassy hills, the ruined, ugly castle in the distance, and the ever-approaching circle of tall fence.

"Is that Lon Lon Ranch?" I asked.  
Link hummed in response. As we got closer, I could make out several buildings through the large opening in the tall fence, and what seemed to be a large field. The view inside got worse as we got closer, as it was all on a hill, and we were approaching the valley between it's hill and the one we were on.  
"Link?" I asked quietly, beginning to feel annoying.  
"Yes?" Link asked calmly in response, patient with me as always.  
"Ah...what do they do at ranches? Why are there so many buildings? It looks like a town..."  
I trailed.  
"Well..." he began. "They raise animals. Like... farm animals. Cows, horses...cuccos..."  
"Cows? ...Cuccos?" I asked, the last thing confusing me most.  
He laughed. "Yes. I'd go ahead and say we could stop in real fast and I'd have Malon show you around, but..." he trailed off with a slight worry in his expression.  
"But what?" I asked.  
"Well, you see..." he trailed off. I waited as he took a breath and found new sentences.  
"Okay. So, you know how I have my Ocarina, right? And, how I played that song that one time, and Epona came to us?"  
"Aye..?" I replied, questioning.  
"Well, Malon taught me that song. It's a song her mother wrote. She sings it a lot."  
He looked out to the sky above the ranch, a breeze messing with his hair.  
"And?" I asked, not sure if I was supposed to get anything out of that.  
"Well, anyway," he laughed, brushing the silence aside. "When I was little, before I pulled the Master Sword, I went to the ranch. I went out to the center, a huge field surrounded by even more fence. There she was, standing in the middle. She was singing that song, and a foal was next to her."  
"Wait, interruption." I said.  
Link looked back at me, expectantly. "What?" he asked.  
"What's a foal?" I asked, totally serious.  
He looked a me a moment longer, and I watched him struggle to keep from laughing.  
"A baby horse, Dark." he chuckled.  
"Don't laugh! I didn't know. You have to tell me these things." I said, matter-of-fact-ly.

He chuckled, and felt the hand I had wrapped around his chest.  
"I know." he said quietly, rubbing the back of my hand.  
I looked away a bit, a warm feeling in my chest spurring from his simple gesture.  
He seemed to take notice, and slowly dropped his hand back to the horn of the saddle.  
"Anyway." he said, snapping me out of it. "I had seen her before. When I snuck into the castle to see Zelda."  
"Oh, by the way, she's.." he trailed, knowing I didn't know her.  
"The princess of Hyrule." I said.  
He looked at me in surprise. "I thought you wouldn't know her?"  
"I..I don't. Well, I do, but..uhm.." I trailed off, and my head began to ache.  
I pressed my hands to my temples, trying to shake the pain.  
Link tugged Epona's reins, pulling her to a stop. "Are you okay?" he asked, turning around as much as he could in the saddle.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I said, stopping my thoughts of the Princess. When I did, the pain lifted.  
_'Why..I..feel like I should know her, like I knew Link..'  
_"Are you sure?" he asked. "Does your head hurt?"  
"It...did. But now that I'm not thinking of her, the pain stopped.." I trailed.  
Link looked down, thinking.  
"Maybe... maybe it has something to do with your Triforce. Since you're supposed to keep us all in check, maybe the fact the princess is gone, or, more likely in hiding, that it pains you to think of her..the absence of the Triforce of Wisdom." he guessed, tying to explain it away.  
I shrugged.  
"Mayhap.." I trailed. "Anyway... on with your story?" I asked, smiling.  
His face lit up.  
"Oh, yes!" he chuckled, whipping the reins.  
"Anyway, I had snuck in to talk to Zelda because the Great Deku Tree guided me to. He gave me the Kokiri's Emerald, and said Zelda would know more.."  
"So we talked, I found out more information about me, the Triforces, the impending evil, and so on..." he shook his head as if those were unimportant details.

_'Hardly. I wish he'd talk more about that..'  
_I brushed those thoughts aside.  
_'It pains him to think of childhood. I won't ask.'_

"Well, before that, I woke up her dad Talon, who was sleeping near the castle. Malon gave me a cucco egg that hatched soon after she gave it to me. She said Talon is a really hard sleeper, and he wont wake up otherwise.."  
"She was worried, so even though I thought it odd, I woke him. I talked to Malon a while before that."  
He laughed.  
"Well, I went to the ranch a while after that. Like I said, she was out in the middle. I went up to her, and she introduced me to the foal. Well, you've probably guessed," he chuckled, looking at me. "But, the foal was Epona, here!" he said, and petted her mane.  
I laughed. "I figured. So, then what?"  
"She taught me the song she was singing. She said Epona loved it, and came when it was played. She said she'd raised the foal since her mother was gone, and that no one else was able to tame her."  
"I played the song, and she just nuzzled up to me like she'd known me since birth." he said, laughing.  
"Malon thought that was a sign, and she told me she must trust me."

He paused, and I thought the story was over.

"How does that explain why we couldn't go in the ranch?" I asked, looking back at the ranch that was now a short distance behind us.

"Oh," he said, chuckling. "I almost forgot."  
I laughed, wrapping my arms tighter around him and laying my head on his shoulder.  
I felt his eyes look to me, and saw the minute blush that lasted for a moment.  
"Uh," he said, trying to find his spot, me having distracted him.  
"Oh, yeah." he said. "Well, when I came from a temple as an adult, I paid a visit to the ranch. Come to find out, Talon's kind-of-evil brother had taken over the ranch, kicked him out, and made Malon his personal ranch slave of sorts."  
He sighed.  
"I found her in the barn, milking cows. She seemed surprised to see me, and she almost didn't realize who I was." he said.  
"But, after awhile she explained everything to me. I asked where Epona was, and she said that Talon was trying to tame her, as she was the finest horse, to present her as a gift to..."  
He trailed then. I looked up in expectation, and he hesitantly continued.  
"To Gannondorf."

At the sound of his name, a pain shot straight through my head.

"Ah.."I muttered, burying my head in his neck and pressing my hands to my head.  
My vision went blurry, and I thought I was going to black out. I felt a heat on my hand, and I looked down through my hazy vision at the faint glow coming from my sacred mark.  
The middle triangle was pulsing with a faint light. I raised up, keeping one hand on my head, and staring at my other.  
Link pulled Epona to a stop. He flung himself around in the saddle, sitting backwards.  
He put his hands on my head, staring me in the eye.  
"Dark!" he said.  
His voice was faint, like he was far away.  
"Link? Link, why do you sound so far away.." I asked, faintly.  
"Dark? Dark, I'm right here!"  
His face was contorted with fear and confusion. He looked at my hand, noticing my Triforce.  
I saw his face scrunch with more confusion.  
My vision got even hazier, and I heard almost silence. The silence felt familiar, but the voice that accompanied it after a few moments certainly wasn't.

_"You..why are you there!? What are you doing?!"  
_It yelled, a low, dark tone, husky and disgusting. My eyes widened, and almost everything went black, save for a small light that broke through the darkness from my Triforce.  
_"What...is _**that**_?!" _  
The voice growled, lower than before. I couldn't even squeak out a noise, I was petrified.  
I clung my vision to my Triforce, glowing brighter and brighter.  
_"__**Why do you have that?! What are you doing?!**__"  
_It screamed, and I tried to ignore it. I glued my eyes to the Triforce, feeling myself swimming through the familiar darkness towards it, and the faint, soft voice calling my name. The voice so faint, but so calming. I knew this voice. It called me, this darkness is no longer my home. I...belong in the light now. I don't want to live here without that voice..

_I know this darkness. It will not beat me. That's _my _light.  
_I began swimming faster, the light getting brighter and brighter, the faint voice becoming deafeningly loud, drowning out the other voice as I denied the darkness.  
_"What? You have no conscience! You will not defy me!"  
_

_No, you will not beat me darkness. You don't hold me anymore!  
_

I broke the darkness, and the darkness only screamed at me when I touched my Triforce, snapping me back to reality. My eyes rolled back down in time to see Link's horrified face, and the insane light webs running up my arm from my Triforce recede back into it, and the glow to disappear.  
I looked back up, and met Link's face. He was horrified, and confused, as I was. He was holding my hand so tightly I thought he was going to break my fingers.  
I laughed, shakily.  
"Didn't know you had such a strong grip.." I said, jokingly.  
He looked at me, blankly. Then, slowly, loosened his iron grip.  
"What...just happened to you?" he asked, still cautious.  
I looked down, unsure.  
"I...I don't know. I..I went somewhere." I said, slowly looking back to him.  
His face twisted in confusion, and carefully asked another question.  
"Where did you go?" He grabbed my hand again, pulling me close as he could on the back of a horse.  
"I went back to the darkness." I said, a bit nonchalantly.  
His gaze quickly snapped back up to my face.  
"You what?" he asked, softly.  
"The darkness...where I was before I met you. In that room." I said, looking away.  
The wind blew my hair in my face, but I was so out of it I didn't even notice.  
"But...I...beat it...!" I said softly, realizing slowly. "Link!" I said, looking back to him.

"I beat it! I escaped! It didn't drop me back, _I _got out myself!" I said, my volume increasing.  
"Wait, wait, slow down." Link said, chuckling timidly. "What do you mean, you beat it?"  
"Well.." I said, trying to explain. "Before, I was floating in the dark. It was cold and damp. And suddenly, I was in the room. But, this time," I said, excited. "This time, I got out. But, it was different, too." I said, slowly.  
"How was it different?" he asked, softly.  
"Well, my Triforce was there. It was the only light. It was so small at first."  
"Your..Triforce?" he said, confused. "I..don't get it..but, I guess I wouldn't. I don't retreat into darkness, do I?" he asked, laughing.  
I chuckled. "Maybe that's a new thing about me."  
"Maybe." he said.  
"Anyway," I shrugged. "Something..scary..happened though.."  
His interest piqued again.  
"There...was a voice..and..it was dark. Very..gross.." I said, searching for words.  
"But, it was acting like it knew me. I don't know who it was. It was mad I had a Triforce piece, and it was confused. It said I didn't have a soul, a consciousness."  
I looked down, saddened by my own words. Link reached out, and held my face.  
"Well, it was wrong. We'll figure out who it was." he said, smiling.  
I smiled back, looking at him.  
"What happened next?" he asked, wanting my explanation to continue.  
"Oh.." I said. "That made me mad. I told it it was wrong, it didn't hold me."  
"And, I started swimming. And the voice was screaming, but I kept swimming toward my Triforce. And, the closer I got, the bigger it got, and I heard you calling for me.."  
I finished, recalling fondly of his voice calling to me in the darkness.  
"Your voice became so loud I didn't care, I couldn't even hear the other voice. All I knew is I needed to touch it, and come to your voice."  
I smiled up at him.

He sat there, stunned.  
"You...wanted to get back to me that badly?" he asked, softly.  
"Of course..." I said, fighting back what I really wanted to say.  
_'I can't. No pushing. I promised him, all to myself. He gets to do it.'  
_"I'm happy..."he said, suddenly. "That... you'd do that to get back to me."  
He struggled with the words, trying to come up with them.  
"Why?" I asked.  
_'Maybe..'  
_I tried to push it out of my head, but it wouldn't leave.  
He looked up at me, silence placating him once again. He stuttered a bit, then clammed up and sighed.  
"Well, ah..." he tried, but couldn't. "I.."  
I looked up, my eyes soft. I could hear him say it.  
"I..suppose.." he had his eyes shut tight.  
_'Is..'_

"I...suppose...I..really.."  
"Yes?" I said, mocking impatience.

"I suppose...I really..value our relationship."  
My heart sank.  
_'Why was I expecting anything? What have I told myself!'  
_I laughed, shakily.  
"Yeah, I do too. A lot." I said, smiling despite myself.

He looked up then, face lightly pink.  
"I-I'm sorry, Dark." he said.  
"No need for sorries here. I should be apologizing." I said, sighing.  
"Why?" he asked, genuine as always.  
"Well, for one, pushing this. You can figure out what 'this' is, in your head." I laughed. "As well as what just happened."  
"Oh, yes," he said. "Are you alright, then?" he asked. "No harm done?"  
I shrugged.  
"As far as I know I am..I just wonder what that was."  
He sighed, looking away.  
"I don't know. I hope it doesn't happen again though. It scared me." he said, looking back to me. "Maybe there's more to you, and that Triforce than what we know."  
I just shrugged again.

_Dammit, Dark. Stop. Everything. Remember your promise. But, now...I want to know what that was...  
_I shivered.  
"Well," I began. "We should probably get going, huh?" I smiled.  
Link hesitantly agreed, and we headed off again. We rode in silence for a while, and I tried to process what happened. Who was that voice? Why? _How?_  
I sighed in frustration.  
"Stop thinking about it," I heard Link say quietly. "I told you we'd figure it out."  
"I can't." I said.  
He thought a moment.  
"Then, I guess I'll finish my story to get your mind off of it then!" he said, happier.  
I chuckled.  
"Go for it."  
He cleared his throat.  
"Alright, I was... oh, yeah,"  
"He was raising Epona for him, and Malon was saddened and angry. She asked me to get her out of there."  
"Who, Epona or her?" I asked.  
He laughed. "Epona, of course."  
I laughed. "Oh."  
"So, I of course complied. I save Epona, gain a horse, and fulfill Malon's wish. What could be better?" he chuckled.  
"But, one problem. How to do it?"  
He sighed.  
"Talon saw me go out and ride her. He was stunned I'd been able to even get _near_ her. He challenged me to a race."

He chuckled.  
"I won."  
I wrapped my arms around him tighter, leaning my head back on his shoulder.  
"Of course you did." I said.  
He paused for a moment, but continued.  
"He was so stunned that I won that he challenged me to another race. He said if I won, I kept the horse."  
"I won again, and I did. I kept her. But... he locked me in the ranch. He kept his promise, he said."  
"What?! What kind of lousy deal is that?" I growled.  
"Well, I wasn't having it. I built up speed on Epona, and we jumped the fence."  
"You..jumped _that_ fence?" I asked, stunned.  
He laughed.  
"Aye. Well, that's the end of my story. And, look, we're almost to the bridge."  
He pointed in the distance, and I faintly saw a space in the rocks. There was a river, and a waterfall. With a bridge. Or, I assumed there to be one. After that, all was enclosed in rock.

~_~_~_~

We eventually made it to the river. I marveled at the waterfall. Link told me it somehow lead to the Zora's Domain, all the way across the field. I didn't understand, but I believed him. We trotted up to it, before Link hurriedly stopped Epona, and backed her up a bit.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. I tried to see, but couldn't.  
"The bridge is out." he said, frustratedly.  
"What!" I said, annoyed myself.  
I looked across the river and it's chasm, and saw a man getting out of his tent.  
"Maybe he knows what's up." I suggested.  
Link shrugged, figuring it was a better bet than any.

"Hey," he called. "Why is the bridge out?"  
The man looked over, and came as close as he could.  
"The Gerudo took it down. Said no outsiders were allowed in, and that this would keep everyone out for good. Not that I wasn't already over here. My lousy men ran off, to join them. Hope they're dead!" he huffed the last sentence, then went back inside his tent. 

Link sighed. We were at a loss.  
"Well, we have to get over there. I think I could Longshot it, but I'm not sure if it could carry both of us. And I don't want to find out it can't the hard way."  
He sighed, placing his hands to his temples.

Slowly, very slowly, he looked up, dropping his hands. He stared at the gap for a very long time, then turned around to look at me.  
"Do you trust me?" he asked.  
"Of course, why?"  
"You were stunned at how high Epona could jump. Let's see how far."  
I froze.  
"Wait, what? H-Hold on."

_Too late._

He already had whipped her reigns, and she was happily sprinting towards the gap. I clung to him, scared shitless.  
I saw his face, and he was more than confident.

_He's so brave.._

Before I knew it, Epona took her last step on land and flung herself into the chasm, into the air. I made the mistake of looking down.

_Oh, no._ Hell _no._

I was scared she wasn't going to make it. I thought for a moment she wouldn't.  
But she did.

Somehow, that horse jumped it, cleared it by a lot, actually, and landed us safely on the other side.  
As soon as we landed, Link began laughing in triumph.  
Meanwhile, I was frozen, clinging to him in shock and fear of what just happened.  
Link looked back at me, and shit eating grin appeared on his face when he saw mine.

"You..bastard." was all I could manage.  
He laughed again then, and began sending Epona flying once again down the path to Gerudo Valley.

_**-end chapter-  
**_

**Alright, this was going to be a lot longer, but I've decided to split it in two chapters.  
Also, I'm extremely sorry for how late this is. For real, and I have no excuses left. It's summer now, and I have a few more hours at my job, but I should be able to update a lot more often. I'm officially a junior in HS, by the by!**

**I'm thinking of starting another story, with Dark and Link, but it wont be a ship of them. It'll be with an OC/Reader. How's that? I want opinions!**

**~bye**


	15. Chapter 15 - Capture

We galloped on for a while, before Link brought Epona to a soft walk, thinking.  
"Wait, didn't that man say they were trying to keep outsiders away?" he said, softly, realizing.

My eyes widened as well, catching his drift.

Silently, he dismounted, and I did as well.

"Go back to the tent with Epona. Tie her outside somewhere, I don't want her wandering off."  
"But, wait-"  
"No buts." he said, smiling. "I'll be fine. I promise. Now go."  
I sighed, knowing I wasn't getting anywhere.  
"Okay, but be careful." I said, turning around, and beginning to lead Epona quickly back to the tent, as to make no noise in case of there being Gerudo around.

A few minutes later, I reached the tent. The man was standing outside.

"Man, you two jumped that? What a fine horse." he chuckled. "Where's your friend?"

I sighed, tying her to a post nearby.

"He went on ahead, into the fortress. He had me bring Epona back here, if you don't mind."

His eyes went wide, from the slits they were.

"No, I don't mind, but hurry and get your friend out of there! Is he nuts?!"

I looked at him, confused.

"They're serious, those women! Hate men! Don't blame them, with that dead-eyed man that says he's their ruler." he snorted. "Especially now, with what he's done. Hyrule's a mess right now boy, and I won't be surprised if they've already locked up your friend."

My eyes shot open, and I immediately turned and sprinted up the path.  
_'There's no way!' _I thought.

* * *

I came up the path, hiding behind the large rock wall that ended at the top of the hill, leading to a flat sparse of land. I looked straight ahead, a giant fortress of rock ahead, and a good dozen Gerudo women patrolling in front. Their long, red hair tied back, shining in the sun, and a great contrast to their dark, tanned skin. They wore exotic clothes, covering hardly anything on top, and long pants on bottom. Jewels adorned each forehead, most yellow, a few another color. Satin masks covered their mouths, and they had long, spear-like weapons.

_'Shit, I don't see him anywhere..'  
_  
I slowly crept out, running to a nearby crate instead.

A woman turned her head my way, but seeing nothing, continued on her way. She got closer, and closer, until...

I jumped out, and grabbed her. I pulled her behind the crate, covering her mouth with my hand. Kicking her weapon away, I whispered harshly;

"Where is he."  
It wasn't a question, it was a command. A command, as in;  
"Take me to him, and you don't get hurt."

She looked at me, in fear. She was small, young. Probably no experience.  
_'Perfect.'_

She nodded, and keeping my hand over her mouth, and control of her arms, we stood.

Now, I don't know why I thought that was a good idea. How was I supposed to sneak around with her? I was outnumbered, and sure, I could've held her at sword-point, but what good would that've done?

Instead, I now found my self surrounded by about three other women, clearly pissed.  
I smirked.

"Sorry. Just trying to find out where you've taken my friend."

"So you're with him?" one asked. "Men. They never think ahead. Fine. We'll take you to him. Now release her."  
She had a thick accent, like this wasn't her first language.

"How do I know-"

"_Release my daughter."_ she said, pointing her weapon at me.

I let my smirk drop, holding up my hands as the girl ran away into the fortress.

Suddenly, they lunged. They tackled me, trying to get a good hold on me.

_'Like hell!'_

I jerked my elbow back, getting one of them in the stomach.  
She coughed, falling back. I got a good blow on one of their faces, and was about to be able to get away when two others came up behind me and got my arms. They twisted them in a certain way, making me fall to my knees. The woman I'd decked got up, and nailed _me_ in the face, making my vision get blurry.

"Ignorant bastard. Take him to join his friend."

_'Damnit...'_

My vision blacked out.

* * *

I came to right before being thrown into a cell. The only light came from an open window, a wooden shutter to close it off.

"Stupid kid. Maybe if you'd be less cocky, you'd have gotten the better of me. Pretty good blow to the face though, I'll admit." she laughed.

I heard the door close and lock, and they were gone.

"Mmnn.." I groaned, barely able to sit myself up.

"Dark? Goddesses, what the hell happened?!"  
I hadn't noticed Link, in the corner of the room, who came shuffling to me.  
I laughed, my head still spinning.  
"Sorry. Like she said, I almost got the best of them."  
I reached up, wiping blood from my nose.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, frantically feeling me up, checking.  
I laughed, moving his hands to his lap from where they'd planted themselves on my face.  
"I'm fine, I promise. She just got a good hit on me." I sighed. "What about you, are you okay?"  
He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I guess this answers my question, though.."  
I quirked my brow.  
"Well, you took an aggressive approach. That didn't work. I took a peaceful one, and that didn't work either."  
He sighed, looking at the window near the ceiling, way out of reach.  
"So what will? And, now, we're trapped in here."

I sigh, looking around. But then, I realize something.

"...they didn't take our weapons." I mumble.  
"What?" Link asked, not hearing me.  
"Why didn't they take our weapons?"

Link looked surprised, realizing that as well.  
Suddenly, a mischievous grin appeared on his face. He looked up at the window, and the wood shutter above it.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.  
I laughed, cautious.  
"You've been asking that a lot lately. And, it's always lead to dangerous situations."  
He chuckled.  
"We've made it out in one piece every time, have we not?"  
His eyes sparkled with excitement.  
I sighed.  
"I suppose so."  
"Then, come here."  
We stood, and Link wrapped an arm around me, and I held onto him. I wasn't sure what the hell he was going to do. For a split second, I thought maybe he was going to warp us somewhere with the Ocarina, and fear struck through me in an instant.

But he didn't. He instead pulled out the Longshot, aimed, and suddenly we were on a thick windowsill, looking over all the connected buildings of the fortress.  
I wobbled, and he steadied me. Crouching to feel a bit safer, I said;  
"You know, I have one of those too. You didn't have to haul me."  
He laughed.  
"I know. But, I wanted to. I also wanted to see if the Longshot could carry both of us. I guess it can."  
Of course. Everything with him has an ulterior motive. Never bad, or in my experience there hasn't been, but still. Though, I think sometimes that they're just excuses.  
I chuckle to myself.  
"What?" he asked, a sarcastic, but challenging look on his face.  
"Oh, nothing. Shall we?" I ask, preparing to jump.  
"Let's."  
And at that, we jumped off of the windowsill, onto a roof, and on into the fortress..

_**-end chapter-**_

**I'm really sorry for such a short chapter, and for neglecting this story. I've honestly been really caught up in Thorns.  
Anyway, I just wanted to get something out. I'm going to keep writing once I post this chapter.  
Hope no one's lost hope in this story!**

Oh, and last chapter, I kept saying Talon instead of Ingo. I dunno why I did that. I also spell "damnit" differently than what's considered correct. Whatevs. :P

~bye


	16. Chapter 16 - Stuttering

We walked into the fortress, coming to a hallway. A few women were in the room ahead. Link pulled me behind a crate, and we whispered strategically to each other. I mentioned how they got my arms, a warning in case of us getting spotted. He thought for a moment, before pulling out his bow.  
"Link, the hell are you-"  
"Shh!" he hushed.

And then, he knocked an arrow. It hit one of the women on a small spot near the neck, and she collapsed, passed out I assumed. I didn't think Link would be aiming to kill. The other woman immediately ran to her, and looked our way. Link quickly shot again, and she collapsed on top of the other girl.

"Speaking of pressure points, that's what I've done. They're just knocked out." he said, smiling, but he didn't look like he was proud of what he had to do.  
He motioned me on, and we continued into a room with a cell. Inside, a stocky man sat on the floor. When he saw us, he immediately stood.  
"Hey, hey! Over here!"  
We walked over, realizing this must be one of the carpenters the man had talked about.  
"I don't know who you two are, but you're pretty gutsy to get this far. My fellow carpenters and I are trapped in here. If you can get us out, we'll repay the favor somehow. But be careful, there's sure to be guards around here...Oh! Watch out!"

Behind us, a Gerudo woman in red popped out from no where. She glared at us, holding two huge scimitars.  
"Dark, run ahead." Link said, quietly, drawing the holy blade from his back.  
"What? No, I'm not leaving you aga-"  
"_Go._ I've got this. Find the others."  
I sighed, conflicted, but eventually sprinted off to find the others, hearing the crashing of blades behind me.

I eventually found another carpenter, and while talking and explaining, another woman appeared. She was dressed the same, but was definitely a different woman. I drew my sword and shield, the shield being something I hadn't even used up until this point.  
She lunged, holding one scimitar high over her head, I blocked, the force more than I expected. But I stayed on my feet, and shoved back. I got a good blow on her, leaving a large cut on her stomach. She jumped back, readying her blades, and lashed out with both. I dodged, coming up behind her, leaving a large cut on her back.  
She screamed, falling to her knees. Panting, she threw a key to the ground, and jumped up from a box to a grate in the ceiling, and disappeared.  
I ran over, picking up the key, and unlocking the gate to the cell. The guy ran out, saying he could make it out fine.  
I shrugged, and then continued to find more of the men.

I freed one more man in the same way, the woman declaring defeat by throwing the key at me.  
I eventually found myself in a room with another man. Though, right as I came in, so did Link. His eyes widened, seeing the cut on my arm the last woman gave me.  
"Oh, man, did she get you bad? How many men have you freed?"  
I shook my head.  
"No, no, it's fine. And, two."  
He sighed. "So this is the last one." He looked over to the man, who seemed slightly confused.  
"You guys gonna get me out?"  
Link nodded. But then, we heard the sound of feet landing softly behind us.  
We turned, and two women, one in green, the other in red, were standing behind us, blades ready.  
Link immediately readied himself, the woman in green attacking first. The one in red then charged at me.  
Soon, I had the woman in red retreating, and then focused on the woman in green. She and Link had been going at it, blocking, never landing a hit. I could see her getting immensely frustrated, but Link's calm, intense gaze never left her eyes.  
Knowing it wasn't fair but not really caring, considering she brought the fight, I circled behind her.  
In one swift motion, I cut deep and long up her back, nicking her clothes. She screamed, falling to her knees, shaking. I stood over her, glaring.  
Link looked at me, surprised. Blood ran down my hand from my own cut, and mingled with what had spattered on my hand from the woman.  
She shakily rose, falling once, but eventually steadying herself on her blades. She kicked the key the other woman dropped to me, and I went over and let the carpenter free, who ran out without a word.  
"Fine," she said, all anger suddenly gone. "You win."

Link still eyed her cautiously, but waited for her to continue.  
"The exalted Nabooru put me in charge of this fortress. Before now, I thought all men but the great Gannondorf were worthless."  
I flinched, hearing his name. I closed my eyes, blocking out the pain. Link looked over to me, nervous. I opened my eyes, though, and was fine.  
"But now? I suppose I was wrong. You two must be pretty damned good to get past all of us. So I guess I'll have to reward you."  
She limped up to us, and pulled out a piece of thin, worn leather. It had writing on it that I could read, but it wasn't in the same language as what I'd seen in Kakariko Village.  
Then, without warning, she grabbed my injured arm, and ran the leather over it, collecting blood.  
I pulled back, flinching with the pain. She laughed.

"You two are honorary Gerudo." she said, eying me with amusement. "Sealed with blood."  
I smirked at her, and Link only nodded.  
"Why are you two here, anyway? Was this your plan? To save those puny carpenters?"  
Link shook his head.  
"Nay. That was only coincidental that we found them. Really, we wanted peace. We need to get to the Desert Colossus."  
Her eyes widened, a bit surprised.  
"And what business do you have there? Are you wanting to meet with Nabooru in the Spirit Temple?"  
He shrugged.  
"Possibly. Our business is something I'm afraid I can't share. If anything, we'd need to get into the temple."  
She only huffed.  
"Well, whatever. As one of us, you two are free to go to it."  
Two women came in, and helped her out of the room, eying us.  
Link sighed.  
"Well, I suppose we should get going."

We made our way outside, but as we stepped into the fading light, Link sighed in frustration.  
"We can't cross the desert at night. No way."  
He looked at the sky, wondering what to do.  
"So, what now?" I asked.

"So, you two will camp out."  
A woman in white clothes came up to us. But, unlike all of the other women, her hair was cropped at her shoulders, clean and un layered.  
_'Like a blade cut it..'  
_Link looked at her, startled by her silent approach. She tossed a bag at me, and I clumsily caught it. The unexpected weight and hard pieces inside confused me, so I looked at her, questioning.  
"It's a tent. Keep it, if you want. But ah, one thing." she said, beginning to walk towards the fortress. "Camp out in the training grounds. We _are_ women, after all."  
And with a wink, she walked away.  
I scoffed.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Link shrugged, looking to what I assumed must be the training grounds.  
"Goddesses take me now, if I knew."

* * *

After a few tries, Link and I pitched the tent.  
"Oh, man!" he said, suddenly. "Epona!"  
I turned, about to sprint off to go and get her.  
"No, no. I'll get her. She's my horse, after all."  
He smiled, and jogged off. I shrugged, watching him for a while before getting into the tent.  
It was a big square, actually. Like a box. From the top, a place to put a lantern.  
_'Wish we had one.'_ I thought. _'Oh!'_  
I crawled out of the tent, and began to look around.  
_'Suppose I should set up a place for a fire, huh..'_

I walked around, gathering loose stones. Placing them in front of the tent, not too close, but not too far, I began arranging them in a circle.  
As I was placing the last stone, I saw Link galloping up on Epona.  
Seeing him, a smile spread on my face, unbeknownst to me.  
_'Ah, he's back..'  
_Getting off of Epona, he took one look at me and laughed.  
"What's the smile for?" he asked.  
My smile was replaced with a confused frown.  
"Hmm?"  
"You were smiling all nice and big, I was just wondering why." he said, chuckling.  
"Oh." I said, glancing down at my little rock circle. "I didn't know I was smiling.."  
I felt myself blush a little, knowing why I smiled subconsciously.

Link stretched and yawned, looking at my little circle.  
"It's pretty warm out here, huh? Do we really need a fire?" he asked, looking sheepishly to the tent.  
I shrugged, agreeing.  
"Nah, I guess not."  
I crawled in the tent ahead of him, and he came in a few moments later with the blankets.  
I helped him spread them out, but we didn't really need them other than for padding I suppose. Soon, we both shed our tunics and undershirts, and left one flap of the tent open to a breeze. The desert's unrelenting heat had died down, but it still made for a warm night.  
I glanced over at Link, who seemed to be lost in thought. I shifted my weight, wincing when I brushed my cut against the side of the tent. He looked at me, then to my cut.  
"Is it bad?" he asked, though he didn't seem to be thinking about my cut.  
I shrugged.  
"Not really. Not as bad as the one you landed on me that one time." I said, giving him a trademark smirk.  
He only chucked absently, fumbling with his hands.  
I was silent, watching him.  
"...Something on your mind?" I asked, cautiously. I saw the dim light of Ilana and Navi sleeping in Epona's pouch, the heat tiring them out more than usual.  
He shrugged, not even glancing my way.  
"You know you can tell me." I said, flicking his arm.  
He chuckled curtly, finally looking at me. His gaze remained on the blood seeping slowly from the cut, which I quickly licked away, without thinking.  
He gave me an odd look when I did, but only sighed.  
"You just.." he began, clamming up instantly.  
I looked at him then, giving a confused look.  
"I what?"  
I felt my chest tighten.  
_'What? What is he...?' _  
Seeing my slightly hurt expression, he decided he was going to explain.  
"Oh, no," he said quickly. "Nothing.. like.."  
He sighed, looking out of the tent at the bright stars.  
"You just... kinda were scary, when that woman fell to her knees. The way you glared at her, the blood on you..."  
I felt my face contort, wondering if I had maybe gone too far with that one, but listening none the less.  
"I don't know," he said, shakily laughing. "It.. just made me think, what if that woman had been me? The way you looked, I almost forgot who you were.." he said, looking at me, finally.  
"You...didn't look very nice, let's put it that way."  
I felt myself feel some strange emotions, ones I couldn't place. I... didn't really know how to feel about that.  
"I'm...sorry?" I said, more like a question than an apology. "I didn't..." I said, trailing, trying to find something to look at other than those blue eyes that tared at me relentlessly.  
"I was just..."

"N-No, Dark, I," Link said, realizing what he had said didn't sink like he'd wanted it o. "I didn't mean..."  
He scooted closer, putting a hand on my arm.  
"I _know _ you wouldn't ever hurt me. Intentionally, anyway." he said, chuckling. "I know that's not who you are. I see you in front of me now, just how I always have." he finished, smiling.  
I looked at him, timidly.  
"And, how is that?"  
He cocked his head, an adorable look on his face.  
"What, how I view you?"  
I nodded.  
He laughed, leaning his head on my shoulder, playing with a stray piece of grass that had stayed on the blankets from when we camped in the field.  
"Weeell..." he began, trying to find words. "I see you as...kind, intelligent.."  
I looked down at him, giving him a look as if I didn't think those thinks were true.  
"No, I mean it!" he said, lightly smacking me. "You...you're so innocent.. but, yet, you always know the right things to say.." he said, his voice trailing.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, laughing.  
"Well, I mean it in all ways applicable."  
I groaned, falling back into the pillow.  
"That tells me _nothing!_" I said, throwing my arms up in exasperation.  
Link laughed, falling in next to me.  
We laid in comfortable silence for a long while, and I almost drifted off to sleep, when I heard Link quietly whisper;  
"You know, I've..."  
I blinked awake, looking at him with a jolt.  
He looked at me in mild surprise, then chuckled.  
"Oh, nothing. Sorry, go back to sleep."  
I shook my head, both denying going back to sleep, and waking myself back up.  
"No, no. Tell me." I said, smiling gently.  
He laughed, breathlessly.  
"Well, um.." he began. "I don't actually know how to say what I want to say.. or, begin it, I know what I want to finish this with, but.." he said, waving his hands as he hurriedly tried to explain.  
I laughed.  
"Just.. say what you feel. That's what I do." I said, shrugging.  
He chuckled.  
"Maybe that's how you always know what to say."  
He shook his head.  
"Well, anyway.."  
He got a little closer to me, making my heart beat a bit quicker.  
"Ah..I've been thinking about what you said to me that one time.. you know, back in Kokiri Forest? And, well, about just that stuff in general..."  
I felt my pulse quicken again, both in complete nervousness and excitement.  
He sounded a bit drowsy as he continued.  
"And.. I mean, I know you said you.. loved..me.." he said, blushing. "But, did, did you mean it? I..."  
I laughed.  
"Well, yeah. I did. I wouldn't just say that if I didn't mean it." I said, flicking his forehead. I felt that was going to become a habit.  
"O-Oh.." he said, blushing a little harder at my apparent nonchalant  
attitude about telling him I loved him.  
"Well, I.." he began, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "I, I really..."  
He sighed, frustrated.  
"I've discovered that..."  
He squeezed his eyes tighter.  
"That..."  
I felt my pulse quicken again, thought I reminded myself painfully not to keep my hopes up.  
"...Yeah." he finally said, biting his lip, and puffing his cheeks, turning away.  
I felt myself laugh in confusion and bewilderment, a bit breathless.  
"O-Okay?" I said, running a hand through my hair.  
I looked at his face, adorable with that faint red glow, burring itself away from me. I reached out, moving his hair away from his face, and kissing his cheek lightly.  
"You're weird, you know?" I whispered, rolling back over.  
I heard him laugh shakily.  
"Well, so are you."  
I smiled, confident.  
"I know!" I declared, happily.  
I heard him inhale shakily, and then breathe out.  
We laid in silence, I almost falling asleep again.  
I heard Link take in a breath like he was going to start talking again, but instead, he..

Started singing.

I had never really heard anyone sing, but, Link's voice was really calming. It flowed nicely, not too deep, not too high. A perfect tenor.

It had n words, the song he softly sang. The notes were peaceful, yet anxious. Like a storm, brewing softly in the distance. I listened to his singing, it lulling me closer to sleep. But, when he stopped singing, I sleepily asked;  
"What... what's that song?"  
"It's called the Song of Storms. I...really like it. It.. kinda makes me think of you."  
I smiled softly, rolling back over to face him, looking in his deep blue eyes.  
"Oh, that's nice.." I mumbled, sleep preventing me from forming a more coherent sentence.  
I heard him chuckle softly, and I felt myself lulled to sleep by Link picking up the song again, humming softly...

_**-end chapter-**_

Whooooo this took me long enough, huh? Sorry. I once again am excuse less.

I love these two so much. My best friend and I Modern AU RP them all the time, I just, aaaaah.  
(Me playing the role of my lovely bae, Dark, of course~! [I'm a little too obsessed with him, I think.])  
Well, anyway, I hope you like this.

You can probably guess what Link was trying to say. I'm sorry. Don't worry, things are gonna subtly thicken plot wise next chapter, I promise!  
(It's also midnight. I should probably go to bed. *shrugs* My OTP comes first, nyaaa.)

~byee


	17. Chapter 17 - Magic

I awoke with a jolt, my eyes slamming open to total darkness. I rubbed my eyes, looking out of the tent flap that we had left open.

It was definitely still night, and I softly sighed as I realized I might not go back to sleep.  
I laid back, closing my eyes and listening to Link's soft snores. I lazily rolled over to him, pulling his unconscious body to mine, in front of me. He moved a little, but eventually settled with a soft hum. I buried my head in his neck, smelling his soft scent. I kissed his neck, wishing it were his lips.

I mentally slapped myself for that one. But, just before we fell asleep, I could've sworn..

I opened my eyes. He did. Not only did Link sing me to sleep, but, he kissed my forehead.

I felt my cheeks burn with an indescribable happiness.  
_'I-It's a step, right? And, I swear he was going to confess, or he was trying to.'_

I inhaled, glancing at the stars, the moonlight filtering through the thin sheet of the tent, illuminating it in a soft glow. I felt myself slowly sink back down to reality, the reality we were going to have to face in the morning. The final temple, then off to face the King of Evil...

I shakily inhaled. I..  
I want to be less serious with all of this, I want to let Link be away from the stress when he's with me. But, I can't ignore the fact that he really could easily die.

I looked at the sleeping blonde laying in front of me, his face calm.

No. That didn't matter, because I'm here. I'm here to protect him, no matter what. Because.. even if he doesn't love me, I love him. Just getting to be with him is a privilege he didn't have to grant me, but he has, none the less. I'll be here through laughs, tears, and blood. 

"For eternity." I whispered.  
Link moaned, rolling over in my arms, and trying to re adjust. His head not finding anything good, his eyes slowly opened, that glazed, half asleep look on them.

"Dark..?" he asked, voice hoarse.  
"Hmm?" I hummed in answer, smiling down into those eyes.  
"Why..are you up?" he asked, sentences becoming more coherent.  
"Just woke up at random, I suppose." I said, quietly chuckling.  
"Oh.." he said, slowly falling back to sleep.  
"Go back to sleep." I said softly, planting a kiss on his forehead.

He didn't stay conscious long enough to have to be told twice, curling up into my arms, letting out a long breath.  
I settled in next to him, slowly falling back asleep myself.

The sun greeted us with a light wave of heat, carried in by the occasional breeze. It shined in through the open tent, hitting me right in the face. I groaned, burying my face in Link's hair.  
Link stirred, yawning. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, shifting away from me a little.  
Suddenly, he froze. He looked at me, his face slowly turning red.  
I chuckled.  
"What?"  
He shakily took a breath, before rushing his words.

"Oh, Dark, I'm so sorry, last night was..." he mumbled, planting his face in his hands.

"Was nice? Hot? Strange? You really need to finish your sentences more often, Link." I said, winking, and dramatically yawning.  
He scoffed.

"Well then, Sir Assertive." he laughed, having that far away look again.

"Maybe _you_ should be more assertive!" I shot back, laughing and lightly pushing him.  
He whipped around, propping himself on one elbow.

"I am plenty assertive, for your information!" he huffed, trying to look angry, but failing.

"I'd say you're more passive aggressive," I mumbled, through chuckles, dodging slaps.

"Oh, yeah?" he said, putting one hand on my arm, holding me down.

"Yeah!" I laughed, challenging.  
He then slammed me down, holding my arms and legs down with his body. He paused for a moment, enjoying my expression more than likely, before slamming his lips onto mine. A surprised grunt left my lips, muffled by Link's. He held the kiss a little longer, before pulling back with an overly triumphant look on his face.

"Ha!" he smirked, breathless. "I believe that proves you wrong."  
I laid there, expressionless, before letting my face mimic his.

"Well, no, I believe that actually _proves_ my point."  
That wiped the smirk off of his face, replacing it with one that included puffed cheeks and a little fake scowl.

"Whatever." he mumbled, rolling off of me.  
We laid there a moment, before I asked a new question.

"Is that what you were trying to do last night?"  
He sighed, sitting up and turning his head to look at me.

"Well, not exactly, but something along that line..." he trailed, taking a deep breath.

"I-I'm sorry, Dark, I just..."  
I shook my head, propping myself up on my elbow.

"No, no... if that's not how you feel or whatever, don't push it just for me.." I mumbled.  
He looked at me, shaking his head.

"No, that's not it!" he said, a little loudly. "I...I want to confess it, to say that to you, but.. I can't. I just don't know for sure yet. And.. I.. I just don't want to tell you something like that, and it end up being a lie..." he said, looking away painfully.  
I was in awe.

_'So...does this mean..?'_

A huge smile spread across my face, and I spoke up.

"No. Link, that's completely fine. I don't want you to rush into that, you..." I trailed, laughing.  
He looked at me, a bit surprised at how I took it.

"I'm.. just really glad I might have a chance.." I said, quietly.  
He stared at me, expressionless. But, his face softened, giving way to a small smile.

"..Yeah." he mumbled.  
I tugged on his arms, making him lay back down.

"Hey. Can I do something?"  
He laughed.

"Close your eyes, and go back to sleep."  
He protested, laughing.

"I can't go back to sleep just like tha-"

"Shh! Just pretend then." I chuckled.  
He sighed, agreeing.

After a little while, I touched foreheads with him, and he slowly opened his eyes.  
I smiled softly, and whispered;

"Good morning, I love you."  
Link's face lit up, both with laughter and a smile.

"What?"  
I ignored him, grabbing my undershirt and stepping out of the tent. I looked back in at the happy but confused Link, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I've decided I'm going to do that every morning until you can be sure you love me. I have to do something to boost my chances, right?" I laughed, sticking my tongue out at him briefly.

He smiled, that gorgeous, wholehearted smile that I loved.

"Yeah, okay. I like that idea."  
Pink still dusting his face, he grabbed his tunic and things, putting them on as I did.

"Well, let's pack this up, and then get going..." he sighed, looking out back to the area of the fortress...

~-~-~  
We walked out, after entrusting Epona's care to one of the Gerudo. Link led us over to the huge gate, separating Gerudo Fortress from the wasteland laid out before us now, after the short haired woman granted us access. She saluted us from the tower, and Link looked out ahead, determined. A large pit of quicksand was before us, crates out behind it.

"Well, looks like I'll have to pull us over with the Longshot. There's no way your Hookshot will reach..."  
He casually reached into his pouch, pulling it out.

"Hold on..." he said, pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and Link fired. Soon, we were across the pit, and looking out to the sandstorm ahead.  
Link squinted against the wind, sand beginning to get in our mouths. I pulled my hat from my head, covering my nose and mouth. Link followed my example, reaching with his other hand to grasp mine. He nodded to the flag posts, yelling in the wind.

"They've laid out a path. We have to follow those posts, or else we'll be lost in this sandstorm." he yelled.  
I nodded, and we began to slowly make our way across. 

"Damnit!" I yelled, spitting sand from my mouth for the millionth time. "We can't see a damned thing in this sand! We almost missed this last pole!"

We had stopped to lean against the current pole, searching for the next one.  
Link sighed, spitting as well.

"I know. We need light, the sun's disappeared...everything's clouded, and I can't find the way.."  
He closed his eyes in frustration, placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose.  
He stayed like that for a long, long while. Then, he slowly opened his eyes as much as he could in the storm, and stood.

He reached into his pouch, and pulled out the Ocarina. 

"What are you doing? How is that going to help?" I asked, looking at it, confused.  
He smiled slightly, bringing it to his lips. Quickly, loudly, he played the song he had sung to me the night before.  
He continued to play, as the wind picked up a little, but with it, it brought humidity. I heard a loud clap of thunder in the distance, making me jump. Soon, rain mixed with the sand, making it a bit easier to see, and breathe. He placed it back in the pouch, grabbing my hand again.

"Lightning. The Ocarina's magic brings that song to life. It creates a huge storm. Keep a look out for the next pole!" he shouted.

I smiled coyly, feeling proud of him. Proud to have someone like that by my side.  
Soon, lightning crashed in the distance, lighting up the sky.

Link nodded, and I saw it too. We sprinted off, making it in no time. I flashed him a smile, realizing his plan was not only working, but working _well_. The next few crashes of lightning lead us through to a small stone pillar, sticking up from the ground. We noticed a little door, and behind it, a ladder that lead down into a little room.

"Come on, let's get down here and rest a bit!" Link yelled, and I followed him down.  
It was almost pitch black, but Link did something a bit unexpected. Well, I knew he could use magic, but not to what extent. He pulled an arrow out, closing his eyes.

Whispering an unknown word, and a bit of concentration made the tip ignite.  
The magic flame flickering on the flint tip, he stuck it in a torch and lit up the room.

"Ta-da.." he laughed shyly, seeing my surprise.  
"Why do you never tell me you can do this stuff?" I asked, laughing. I went and sat up against a wall. "What other tricks do you have?"  
Link sunk down beside me, sighing in exhaustion.

"Well, I forget I can even do it half of the time, for one," he chuckled, looking to me, the small torch reflected in his eyes. "For two, I don't know. You know I'm not a mage, I'm a fighter."  
I huffed.

"At least you can use magic."  
Link looked at me, before smirking.

"Dark, you've never even tried!"  
I looked away, blushing.

"So? I more than likely can't."

"Try!"  
I looked back, and Link handed me an arrow, eagerly.

"What if you can use more magic than me? You could already see through the illusions in the Shadow Temple!" he said, practically bouncing with excitement.  
I took the arrow timidly, not really knowing what to do.

"Yeah, but... I feel like that's just a part of me. Magic seems more... calculated." I said, my face scrunching in confusion.  
Link sighed.

"Well, maybe. But, you have to feel it, too."  
He smiled.

"The words was 'ignis'. I just say it to bring it out, but you have to... feel the fire? Or think of it, I don't know. I was told once it varies from person to person." Link said, shrugging.  
I nodded, still feeling nervous.

I held the arrow as he did, before taking a deep breath, and whispering "ignis".  
I let my emotions take control, feeling a tug after saying the word. I saw the fire, perfect on the tip. I felt a pull, and when I opened my eyes, all hell broke loose.

Well, not really. But the tip exploded in a huge flame, consuming the entire arrow, making me hurriedly drop it, and Link to jump back.

We sat there in silence and awe, just staring at the little fire on the floor, burning away the arrow.

"Uhh...success?" I asked, timidly.  
Link quickly nodded.

"Yeah, success. But... you might want to practice that if you plan on doing it for real."  
he said, chuckling nervously.

We sat in the room a little while longer, in comfortable silence.  
I sighed, thinking a bit harder.

"Do you thi-"  
"We shoul-"

We both clammed up, laughing shyly at talking at the same time.

"Go ahead." Link said, smiling.

I thought for a moment, before shaking my head.

"Nah, it's not important." I said, shrugging.

He sighed, trying to read my face, but gave up.  
"Well, okay. I was just gonna say we should get going."

I nodded, and we got up, making our way back outside. The sand had died down some, but as we looked around, we didn't see any more flags.

"Great." Link muttered, continuing to look.  
I walked over to a little plate in the top of the pillar, reading it.

_"One with the eye of truth will be guided through the desert by an inviting ghost." _I read, aloud.  
I scrunched my brow, in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Link shrugged, but he realized like I did that it must be the way through the desert.

"Maybe... maybe I missed something." he muttered, looking upset.  
I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to make him think it wasn't a big deal.

"There's always another way, remember?" I asked, timidly smiling.  
He looked up in surprise, before small smile appeared on his lips.

But, a cold, eerie chuckle sent a shiver down my spine. I paled.

"What? What's wrong?" Link asked, suddenly worried.

"That laugh.. you didn't..?" I asked, becoming more scared.

He gave a confused laugh, before I heard it again. I looked up, and saw a translucent figure floating above the little plaque, laughing.

"Well," it said, raspy. "You want to get through here or not? Surprised, though, you can see me without the lens. You must be a thing of shadow, too."  
It cackled then, beckoning with it's rusty lantern.

"Follow."

I slowly rose, pulling a very confused Link with me.

_'You must be a thing of shadow, too.'_

"I can see it. There's.. a ghost. It's going to guide us." I said, a harsh whisper against the blowing sand.

Link's eyes widened.

"O..kay." he answered, not sure how to respond. I took his hand, and we began to run, I following the laughing ghost.

_'Thing of shadow.'_

_'Evil.'_

_'See me without the lens, thing of shadow.'_

The words rang through my head, dry, painful. I kept thinking, chasing the ugly grotesque ghost, dressed in rags and dirty jewelry, it's hair a wisp of shadowy smoke.

_'Am I? What am I?'_

I felt a numbness overcome me, as the beckoning figure eventually lead us through two flags, with a stone wall close, and a final flag in the opening of the wall.

"Well, good-bye, shadow man!" it cackled, before disappearing.

A small pain struck my chest, but I pulled Link through the wall, and a few paces in, the storm died down entirely.

"Is... it gone?" he asked, timid.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's... gone." I said.  
He looked at me a moment, before sighing.

"Are you okay? You... seem kind of out of it now." he asked.  
I shook my head, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Well, I did just see a ghost." I chuckled.  
At that he gave a small smile, rolling his eyes.

I looked ahead, and in the distance there was a giant stone structure sticking out of the sand.

"Is that it?" I asked, pointing.

"Your guess is as good as mine." he said, shrugging.

I looked around, us walking forward towards it. Off to the side, there was a huge crack in the thick stone wall. Normally I would've paid it no mind, but something... pulled me to it.

I looked to Link, who was also gazing to it.

Both of us slowly walked to it, and I heard a faint woman's voice, singing a soft song.

"A Great Faerie.."

Navi and Ilana had taken refuge in our clothes, not uttering a peep the whole time.  
But now, they both floated out, as if in a daze. Link's eyes widened, and he suddenly reached in his pocket, pulling out a little bomb.

"Get back."  
He lit it, tossed it, and we backed up before it exploded, sending small rock fragments everywhere.

Before us then was a large opening into a cave, the voice stronger, with a sweet scent of water and flowers coming out with a cool breeze.

Navi and Ilana flew in, fast as they could.  
Link looked to me with a small smile, and we walked down into the cool, damp cave.

The room that greeted us was done up with a smooth stone floor, and blue walls that danced with light. A giant fountain of spring water that bubbled slowly from the center was surrounded by carved torches, and vines grew here and there. In the front of the fountain, a small place to stand, with a golden engraving of the Triforce.

Navi and Ilana rested themselves on the edge of the fountain, dipping their feet in.  
Link walked up, and played a slow, soft tune, worthy of being a lullaby.

Light glimmered from the center of the bubbling little fountain, and it shot up, turning into a giant woman.

Her laugh sounded almost like a scream as she laid herself on her side, floating in the air.  
Vines covered her body, entangling in her long pink ponytails. She gasped happily as Navi and Ilana fluttered up to her, resting in her palms.

"Sweet fey! My nieces!" she cooed, light sprinkling them. "And, children of destiny."  
She looked back and forth from us, her eyes resting on me.

"Come, come! Rest weary bodies on my fountain."  
We obediently sat on the edge of the fountain.

"I have a spell to teach you!" she said in an excited whisper, like a mother telling a child he was about to receive a surprise.

My eyes lit up.

"Ah! The child of darkness likes spells, yes?" she said, sweetly.  
Link's brows furrowed a bit, hearing what she called me.

"I.. have only tried magic once." I said, picking my words carefully.

"No matter! You have _great_ power in you. Your individual power, and your power blessed by the goddesses... Do not let power consume your pure heart. Deny it as you have the darkness, child." she smiled sweetly.

Link's face lit up then, looking to me. I smiled shyly.

"Child of Destiny, this is nothing new to you. I grant you both this power, this power of protection. It will only be granted for a short amount of time, but the stronger the love used when casting, the more powerful it is. You will be unable to use other magics when cast, so be weary of it's use."

Navi and Ilana flittered back down to our sides, in a dreamy daze.  
She then floated closer to us, her hands in front of her face. She blew, a soft scented breeze, and two blue crystals appeared. They floated to us in a sparkle of light, before sinking into our hearts, a warm feeling encasing my body.

"Use this power wisely. May Nayru's Love guide you."

At that, she screamed her laugh again, and disappeared back into the pool.  
I just looked at my hands, the triforce mark not presenting anything special, but I just stared.

_'Thing of shadow...child of darkness..'_

Link came over, a soft smile on his face.  
"Child of Darkness, she said... a thing of shadow, the ghost said." I said softly, laughing without humor.  
Link's smile faded, but he took my hand.

"Even so, you're powerful. You've been blessed as I have. Does that not mean something to you? An evil thing... they can obtain the power of the goddesses, but it isn't just granted to them. Not this." he said, tapping the middle triangle. "You're meant to do something. I don't know what, but you will be important."

He smiled at me then, Navi nodding repeatedly in agreement.

"If you say so." I said, his words comforting me.

"I know so." he said, squeezing my hand.  
We left then, on to the giant Colossus.

_**-end chapter-  
**_**Oh my goodness, I'm not dead! It's been a month since I started on this. I'm sorry.  
All of these reviews, favorites, follows... it's really nice, and it motivates me. Really!  
Also, how many chapters will I shove in before they go to the temple?!  
Just this last one, I'm afraid. A huge plot point will be coming up, that's why it's a bit difficult for me ^^'**

**~bye**


	18. This is the last one, I swear

Hey-o!

So, revision is done. For now. If you have read this story without the revision, I highly suggest you go back and re-read. In the chapter where Dark receives the fourth Triforce, quite a bit has changed. It's only a couple of paragraphs, but it's important. Promise.

Anyway, I'm uploading chapter 18 after I post this update. It's been sitting on my desktop for a while now, but I wanted to revise everything first ;)

Thank you for continued interest, seriously!

~ sugar

10/14/15


	19. Chapter 18 - We're Linked

We jogged across the colossus, dodging leevers and working up a bit of a sweat in the desert heat. Eventually though, we reached the giant temple, a statue of what I assumed to be a Gerudo goddess. Her two hands stretched out from her sitting position, and I could almost see something sitting in her palms. Crumbling, the rock porch in front of her lead up, into a massive entrance.

Link and I looked at each other, before we headed in together.

The large room was dual leveled, the tall ceilings echoing every move we made. We cautiously walked forward, the room seemingly uncorrupted by evil. We were wrong.

Two flying pots came at us, and Link quickly whipped his shield out, protecting the both of us. But, that seemed to be the only danger in here.

We climbed the stairs, our boots leaving sandy prints on the plush red rug. I walked to one end, Link to the other. Before me was a large stone block. I tried in vain to move it, and I looked behind me to see Link also trying in vain to squeeze through a small hole in the wall.

_'Great.'  
_  
He walked over to me, clearly frustrated.  
"Now what?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"Well, try helping me push this block..." I suggested, shrugging.

Even our combined strength didn't move it more than a tiny bit, and even so it took everything we had.

I slammed my fist against it, sliding down and reclining against it.

"Wonderful." I growled.  
Link sighed.

"It's fine, Dark, there's always another way. There has to be." he said. Though he said it, I could hear the doubt echoing in his voice.

He wandered back down to the lower level, examining one of the statues. His brow furrowed, and he sighed.

"Hey, Dark? Can you read this? It's in Gerudo, and I can't."  
I stood, making my way back over to him. It was the same text as before, and yes, I could still decipher it.

"... If you want to return to the past, you must return with the pure heart of a child." I said, monotone. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

He stared blankly for a moment, before sighing. He ran a hand through his hair, letting it slowly fall back into place as his hand continued to move backwards, resting on the hit of the Master Sword for a moment, before dropping back to his side.

"I... Well, there's another statue over there. See what it says, too."

I promptly went over, and translated.

"If you want to travel to the future, you should return here with the power of silver from the past." I growled in frustration.

"Enough of these word games!" I yelled to the ceiling. "What are we supposed to do?"

Link put his hand on my shoulder, telling me to calm myself.  
"I don't like these word riddles, Link. They frustrate me."

Link smiled weakly.  
"I know, but I'll figure it out."

He took my hand, tugging me back towards the entrance, seeing as how we weren't going to make any progress inside.

We walked out, shielding our eyes from the sun. I jumped as a figure landed in front of us, before I recognized who it was.  
I glared.

_'Oh, lovely. Mr. Poetry.'_

I heard Link inhale deeply beside me.

"Past, present, and future..." Sheik mumbled, walking towards us. "The Master Sword is but a ship in which you can sail up and downstream through time's river.."

He stood directly across from us, arms crossed. I glanced to Link, who had his eyes closed.  
"Yes, Sheik, I know." he whispered.

"Then you also know that the port for that ship resides in the Temple of Time."

Link slowly opened his eyes, staring blankly ahead at Sheik.  
"To restore the Desert Colossus, and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow."  
His breath hitched, but he met Sheik's gaze.

_'...What?'_

"Now. Listen to the Requiem of Spirit. This melody will lead a child back to the desert."

_'Child?'_

Link slowly pulled out his Ocarina, and Sheik unstrapped a small harp from his back.

Sheik lead, plucking the melody first, solemn, but hopeful.  
Link repeated the notes, and then they played together a final time, the Ocarina dancing with light as Link lowered it from his lips.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Sheik disappeared in a gust of sand.

* * *

I sat motionless on the red carpet of the Spirit Temple, listening to Link's words, his explanation. Apparently, he could travel back to the time when he pulled the Master Sword, and become a child, allowing him to enter the hole in the wall.

"I'm sorry... it's the only way. I don't want to leave you, but I doubt that you can come with me. You only exist in this time, from what I can conjure." he said, eyes filled with sadness.

"It's alright. You have to do this." I smiled, weakly. "Besides, all I'll have to do is wait for you, yes?"

Link sighed then, placing his hand over mine. He struggled with his words for a moment, his face contorting in confusion and worry. But he only faked a smile, putting whatever worry of his to the back of his mind.

"Yeah. So... wait for me. Right here. I'll return as soon as I can, I promise you."

He touched his hand to my cheek for a brief moment, before abruptly turning away, and walking down to the lower level. I heard a pretty tune then, short, peppy, and sweet. In a matter of moments, light carried Link away.

Ilana rustled in my sheath, coming out and sitting in my lap.

"Don't look so down. Like you said, all you have to do is wait. He'll be back."  
I ran my hand over my face, taking a deep breath.  
"Yeah, I know, but... I'm just worried. As a child, he's not going to be as able as he is now. What if he gets hurt? What if-"

My sentence caught in my throat, as the room started to spin.

"Dark?" Ilana questioned, coming up in front of my face. "Are you alright?"

I tried to answer, but couldn't. My eyes rolled down to my hand, where the heat of the Triforce mark nearly burned me. It scattered up my arm again, like cracks in stone. I saw through blurry vision Ilana dancing about, trying to help me.

But she couldn't. I felt myself loll back, slumping to the floor, before my eyes closed, and all I saw was black.

_'No.. no!'_

The cold bitter darkness surrounded me once again, painfully familiar.

_'What is this place, anyway?'_

I felt myself want to cry, but I almost felt I couldn't. I looked around, swimming a bit. The darkness was like a deep ocean. Wet, cold, and all around me. But I could breathe, almost like a fish. It was me. This is what I am.

_'Why am I back here? Link? Where are you?'_

I tried to cry out, but the darkness swallowed my cries. Off in the distance, high above me, a golden light glimmered, the rays coming in through the darkness like light filtering into water. I knew I couldn't reach it, this time. I did notice that I hadn't become a shadow again, though. My form still kept, still existed.

_'Link... Link... No...'_

Will I see him again? He said to wait for him. Am I here because he no longer exists in this time? Does he have to be here for me to live? But, if he dies, does that mean I die too?

_'Goddesses, no. Does that mean... I was right? He got hurt, and died?! Could this only be because of that?'_

I felt myself begin to panic. No, he didn't have to be dead. Maybe, when he leaves this time, it's as if he never existed, thus, I don't exist. That would make sense.

_'He's... not supposed to be here, anyway.'_

'We weren't ever even supposed to meet.'

Though I could still breathe, I felt like I was choking.

_'When he's done... is he going to go back? Will... he leave me? To this?'_

Air. I needed air. I couldn't think anymore, the darkness was closing in on me.  
I looked up to my light, suddenly brighter. Brighter? Or, is it closer? I swam, going to it.

A voice softly called to me.

_'Is it?'_

Tears streaming down my face, I reached out to the light, as it reached out for me.

And I was pulled.

Pulled out of my mind, the darkness, whatever it was, back to life. To reality. To safety.

A shaking hand grasped mine, and I could hear faint sobs, even though my eyes were still closed, and my ears were ringing something terrible. Am I back? The rough feel of the rug against my face told me I probably was. My eyes cracked open long enough to see a long, thin crack of shadow in the air. A hole. A hole in the air. The light that cast the shadow of my body ran up into it, feeding it. An ice cold breeze drifted out, before I opened my eyes more, and it snapped closed, retreating back to me.

The crying continued.

_'Who is crying?'_

The shaking hand moved from my wrist to my sideways body, and began to shake me instead.

The dizzying feeling slowly began to lift from me as I took a sharp, shaking deep breath when I realized I wasn't breathing.

Coughing then, I tried to sit up, only to fall back over from the pain in my head.

The crying stopped a little, but then formed a voice that called my name, just like the voice in the light.

My eyes snapped open, realizing it was Link.  
Ilana floated around me, worry some.

"Dark, please, please, just say something! Tell me you're okay!" I heard Link plea, his voice still shaking with small sobs.

I felt my voice return to me as I propped myself up a little, staring at the carpet.

"I would love to tell you that, but I'm not sure if I am." I muttered, rubbing my temples.

Link sharply inhaled, before pulling me up and into his arms. I moved my legs, stiff and sore, but clung to him all the same.

His arms were like chains, unwilling to let me move. His tear soaked cheek leaning against my forehead, I felt him breathe shakily, regaining control.

I moved a little, his grip loosening to allow me to look him in the eyes. They were red, as was his face. I placed my hands on his cheeks, wiping away the wetness.

"Shh, Link, it's fine. I'm fine." I smiled, knowing I was actually okay.

"What the hell happened to you?!" he whispered, his eyes never leaving mine. "I.. I thought.."  
His eyes closed then, and his breathing started to become ragged once more.

"Link! I'm right here." I said, shaking him a little. "I don't know. I don't know what happened. I... went back to the darkness. But it was different this time. It was like before I came into existence, only... I still had a body, and, the light was high above me."

"It's all my fault." he whispered then, shaking subsiding. "I... I was worried this would happen. That I would come back, and you would be gone."

He looked at his hands. I noticed his gauntlets were different, they now had silver plates lining the back.

"But I did it anyway." He looked back up to me. "I could've lost you forever."

I shook my head.

"You had to. There wasn't any other way! I... thought you'd died... I thought, maybe, if you didn't exist, neither could I. So, I... I was so upset, I couldn't go with you.."

He stared at me, blankly.  
"... That's it." he said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You can't. You can't exist in this world unless I do. We're linked, somehow. If I don't exist in this time, then it's as if I never did. And you... you.."

He touched his forehead to mine.

"You, even though... You disappeared into that thing, and I reached out into it. Dark.. It was so _cold_." He looked me in the eyes, hurt plain on his face. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I.. I'm sorry. I thought.. I was so worried you were hurt. I thought the whole time, I'd never see you again. And it would've been my fault, because I wouldn't have been there to protect you."

He stared at me a long while, before smiling slightly.

"Even when you..." he shook his head, laughing without humor. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"You still could only think of me, even though you literally had stopped existing."

He chuckled again, still without an ounce of humor.

My heart dropped.  
_  
'Why is he laughing? Is he laughing at me?'_

He stopped then, sighing. He looked up at me, but smiled.

He took my hand, feeling it gently.

"Dark..." he began, not looking up. "I swear to you, I will never leave this time again. Ever. Even if this journey depends on it. I'll... I'll just figure something out. I'm never leaving you again."

He looked at me then, but didn't meet my gaze.

"And you're not allowed to leave me, either." he whispered.

I laughed shortly, without sound.

"W-What?" I asked, slightly dazed.

He looked up to me, and he looked like he was about to cry again. But his face and eyes held a deep smile.

"I love you, Dark."

I froze.

_'I'm hearing things.'_

My heart beat quickly, my whole body twitched with excitement.

"You what?" I asked, nothing but a whisper.

He chucked shortly.

"Did I stutter?" he whispered, through a smile.

He leaned towards me,one hand on my chest, another on my face.

I closed my eyes, both my pulse and breathing rapidly increasing.

Then, for a long, sweet moment, our lips met. His breathing danced across my face, and we became tangled up in each other. My arms encircled his torso, hugging him closer to me, while his hands played and tugged in my hair.

Eventually though, we pulled apart, breathless. He looked at me, smiling as he laid next to me on the floor.

Then, I laughed. I just began to laugh, as I buried my face into his chest. I cried. Tears of happiness, yes, but tears none the less. I looked up to him, his face filled with mild surprise to see me crying.

"... I love you, too."

_**-end chapter-**_

_**So yes. I don't even know what to say, other than what just happened is...**_

**very**_** important.**_

_**I'm crying.**_

_**IT BEGINS**_

**~byeeee!**


	20. Chapter 19 - It's Deeper Than We Thought

I laid there on the floor next to him for the next few moments. I could hear my heart beating loudly. Could he hear his? I could feel his. And now it would be mine to feel until it stopped beating. No, past that. Into eternity.

I looked to his face, his eyes fixated on the ceiling. He looked at peace. I gently reached out to him, touching his face. He looked over, and I just smiled. He held my gaze a moment, before letting out his breath and looking aside.

"Well..." he began. "As much as I'd love to just lay here with you, there's a whole other half of a temple to explore."

I nodded, and we rose.

"I do hope you have a solution to that," I mused, looking in the direction of the block.

"Aye, gauntlets." he said, showing me.

At that he walked over to it, braced himself, and pushed. Slowly at first, the block began to move. I ran over, and helped. In no time we moved it, the sound of stone upon stone ceasing as the block sunk into a hole in the floor.

"Quite the muscle man now, huh?" I laughed, walking on ahead into the room.

He rolled his eyes, though I caught a glimpse of a smile.

I could tell already that the room wasn't nearly as harmless as the previous one.

"It seems to mirror the room from the other side... Not exactly the same, but close." Link murmured, somewhere behind me.

The floor was split level, just like in the room we left. Sand coloured stone made up walls that configured a smaller room, with three exits after climbing a short flight of stairs to the upper level of the room. He and I moved farther in, staying hidden in the lower level to asses threat levels. Only one, an ugly one eyed statue, looking around frantically after hearing us enter. I hear the scraping of metal, and saw a spike trap circling the statue in it's track carved into the floor, just outside of the circle of red carpet.

_'This temple isn't so... abandoned.'_

The Water Temple was certainly not in terrible shape, but it wasn't exactly as uninfested with monsters as this temple seemed to be. And do _not_ get me started on that underground burial site that somehow passed as a sacred temple.

I shivered, remembering the Shadow Temple. I could still hear the groans of the undead, the screeching metal of the unfathomably large guillotines. The _scrape, scrape_ of the trap in this room wasn't helping much in pushing it out of my mind.

"This temple is rather... upkempt, don't you think?" I noted idly.

"Mmm," Link shrugged. "The Gerudo actually use this temple as a place of worship. It's not some abandoned place only used to store treasure."  
I watched Link fumble in his pouch for a moment before pulling out a bomb.

He twisted a small piece of stone off of the top, tossing it to the floor above. I heard the explosion soon after, along with a groan from what I assumed to be the statue.

Link and I walked up the stairs then, stepping around pieces of stone where the statue had been. The spike trap wasn't a big deal, so long as we paid attention to where we were walking. Ahead, a locked door. To the sides, two other doors, but barred.

"Great." I muttered.  
Link shook his head. "There must be something."

We looked around for a while, before I threw my head back in frustration, letting out a curse to the ceiling for the second time today. But before I could throw another, I saw a small little crystal hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh, of _course._" I growled.  
Link looked over, alert. "What?"

I pulled out my hookshot, not saying a word. I aimed up, Link's eyes following, and hit it. The bars rose, and we could progress.  
"Self-centered bitches." I growled.

Where has this temper come from all of a sudden? Well, I believe I have every right, considering my entire life was almost ripped away from me, thanks to some comical twist.  
Though, I suppose I shouldn't curse these goddesses so much. He was returned to me, was he not? If this room is any indicator to the other side, he certainly had a bit of a watchful eye on him.  
He would've been a child, after all. It was still so damned strange to think of him as a child.

Link interrupted my thoughts with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked, still rather irritated.  
"Perhaps this newfound habit of yelling curses to the sky isn't so terrible after all."  
I only swore at him, then, trying to hide a smile, which made him laugh harder as he picked a door to check first.

The left held nothing of importance, only a wolf who had made a home in the sandy pit below the platform in there.  
The right door, on the other hand, did. Double leveled again, the ground shook from two huge boulders rolling across and back. Small caverns in the walls held shining silver rupees, along with one floating right in front of us. The door across was again barred.

Link and I looked to each other before running off to grab the rupees. I lept, grabbing the one in the air. It disappeared out of my hand, making me realize it was some magic illusion to only unlock the door. Link was dodging a rock, slipping in one of the alcoves and grabbing one.

We ran about collecting them, and when I grabbed the final one the door unlocked, allowing access onward.

The dead end room next only had a much needed key, and something Navi called a "Like-Like". Vile creature.

Back in the other room, we unlocked the door in the middle, the chain falling loudly to the floor in the otherwise quiet room. A long, dark hallway was next. As we walked forward, I guiding the way, I was almost sucked into one of those nasty "Like-Likes" before I managed to stab the damned abomination. Link helped me up, and we climbed a long brick facing in front of us.

A darkened room, the only source of light streaming through a hole in the wall. That light hit a mirror, the shape of a cobra's kingly head. I saw Link and I in that mirror.

He looked darkened in the room, but it was almost as if I stood out that much more. I'd only seen us in a mirror, once, at the inn. I'd not paid much attention then; how much have I matured since then?  
Link stepped forward, assessing the room's puzzle. As he did, the light hit him.  
Ah, now we're balanced. I, hidden in the shadows, whilst his light shines only in the sun, some goddess smiling upon him. I smiled. I liked it this way. True opposites, opposites that attract. I had been right, all that long ago. Was it really so long ago? No, it can't have been more than a few months ago-

My mind recoiled as I saw a grotesque hand approach Link. I reached to draw my sword, in case Link was late on the cut.  
But he didn't move.

I moved forward,pushing him out of the way. A confused grunt left his lips, but my action silenced his protest as I sliced the hand, an odd screech emanating from it as each finger turned into a tiny hand,of which I performed a spin attack that I'd copied from Link.

"I thought we'd left the illusions in the Shadow Temple." he hummed irritatedly.

I sheathed my sword.

"Apparently the desert adores mirages as well." I said simply, turning to face him.  
"Any ideas?"

"Well, these suns on the wall..."

It took both of us to move the mirror to the sun who needed the light. The door opened.

The next room was colossal. Dark, warm, and an odd sweet – spice in the air. A few unlit sconce were along the walls, but the mainstay of the room was the giant woman. Her stone legs crossed, hands outstretched. Around her, a king cobra wound.  
Ah, so this is the sand goddess. I'd seen numerous writings randomly around in the walls mentioning the name.

He and I climbed the stairs ahead of us. Link's eyes stared at a symbol on the woman's hand, before he backed up a few paces and lept for it. In moments the soft lullaby of the missing princess echoed deeply throughout the room, and a small chest appeared in the other hand. I noticed a switch across from me, looking old and rusted. I looked at the edge, higher than what I'd expected. I felt my heart lunge. Falling. I realized I might be scared of it, with how it was almost like I fall off of a ledge into the darkness, sinking down deeper and deeper and deeper...

"You'll be fine. Just go! I made it, didn't I?"  
Link's voice cut my thoughts like a white blade knife, and I gained his courage and lept, landing it easily.  
"I told you." he chuckled softly.  
"I never said I didn't believe you." I retorted jokingly, trying to trip the switch. I hit it with my foot, stomping it harder and harder.

"You didn't really seem confident, though." he said, watching me oddly, probably trying to see from where he was. "What's the matter?"

I growled, kicking the damned thing.  
"Switch is rusted in place." I yelled, hitting it once more for good measure. "Yeah. Stuck."  
I heard him sigh faintly. 

"Is it up, or down?"

"Up."

"Well, that's an easy fix, then."

He reached in his pack, pulling out a shining war hammer.  
"Ah, I'm a pretty good shot, but I'd prefer you be out of the way." he laughed, giving me only a couple moments notice before throwing the hammer with two hands up to the platform.

I sidestepped out of the way, barely.

"Ah, more warning next time?!" I growled, unamused.

"Oh, come, I wouldn't have hit you."

I sighed, bending to pick it up.

_'Damn, heavier than it looks. How did he...?'_

Oh, yeah. Gauntlets.

I picked it up with two hands, holing it over my head before slamming it down onto the switch, rust and dust flying everywhere.

A door unlocked somewhere below us.

"If those gauntlets can allow you to throw this thing like that, I want a pair."

He laughed as I crammed it into my pack, the magic absorbing it.

"Okaaay, now, how do I get to you?" I asked, judging the distance.

There was absolutely _no way_ I was about to attempt it. Idiotic suicide, that's what that was.

"You jump to me." he said, smirking at me. I must be rubbing off on him. That smirk was placating his face more and more often. I laughed, but then got serious once more.

"Uh, no. Are you still a little dazed?" I asked, our encounter earlier running back through my mind, stitching up the tiny wound of failure and abandonment even further.

"No, I'm merely telling you the solution."

"Link, you cannot be-"

"I am entirely serious, Dark." he said, completing and revising my unfinished sentence.

His face softened.

"I promise to catch you."

The weary feeling came back.

_'No, I'm to fall.'  
_  
"I won't let you fall."

_'You can't promise that!'_

"Who says?" he asked, smiling.

I was about to answer aloud, but then my face contorted.  
His smile only widened, and he laughed.

"I can promise whatever I want." he said, softly.

He then readied his stance, and held his arms out.

I then backed up, ran,

and jumped.

Free falling as air flew around my face, my mind raced a million thoughts a minute.  
But he caught me, and we fell back onto the hand.

He laughed, breathless.

"Do you always think like that?" he asked, a half smile on his face. "All calm and decisive, but then it's as if a dam has broken?"

I only stared at him.

"You're the one who's been reaching out to me this entire time."

"What are you talking abou-"

_**"This."**_ I heard.

His mouth made no movement, yet I heard his voice, fluttering in the edges of my mind.

"How long have you been able to do this?" I asked, lowly. I was almost angry with him.

"I've just been able to fully do it since I came back. Before, I just felt a strange pull. Magic, almost." he explained, not looking from me.

_**"I'd hear you occasionally. A word, half of a sentence... but, yet, you weren't talking."**_

"I-"

My voice caught in my throat, my face reflecting my amazed confusion.

"You don't realize it I suppose. Or, maybe you do. You're constantly leaving the channel open for me to hear." he said, laughing. "It's just now that I've been able to listen in."

I just laid there against him. I closed my eyes, focusing on the feeling of being with him.

He laughed, though I felt it more than I heard it.

I looked up to him, awaiting an explanation of his expression of humor.

He looked down at me, but soon his smile faded and he seemed confused.

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"... Can't you hear me?"

"Ah..."

_**"You hear me when I speak to you, -"**_

Silence.

He waited a moment.

"... but not when I'm just thinking."

He looked a bit saddened by this.

"I'm sorry..." I tried, looking away.

He laughed softly. "It isn't your fault. I'm... probably not as open. _I'm _sorry, that probably doesn't seem fair."

"No, it's-"

"I'll try not to-"

We both stopped, I laughing lightly.

"It's fine." I assured him.

I leaned down, hovering above his lips. His eyes were barely open, gazing at me.

_'Just don't listen to much, okay?'_

He laughed, barely even, a breathless sound.

_**"Of course."**_

I leaned in then, our lips meeting in soft passion. I wanted to stay like that forever, to kiss him until time unwound. To be able to freely express how I loved him, no doubts, no worries, felt greater than anything I'd felt thus far. I felt him smile against my lips, pulling me down into his arms. I cupped his face, sucking at his lip when we pulled away.

_**"Dark?"**_

"Hmm?"

_**"We keep getting distracted from the matters at hand."**_

_'So it seems.'_

_**"I really don't want to move, but..."**_

I sighed.

_'I know, I know.'_

He laughed then, it echoing louder and louder, encasing me in a warm embrace.

_**\- end chapter -**_

**Hooooly moly. I'm sorry. This took way too long to get out, and I really do apologize. I've just been so distracted by a certain other thing! (It's story related, don't worry.) I'll get so caught up in it that I forget that I really should update my story at least once a stinking month.**

**Don't even get me started on how neglected Thorns is.**

**;U;  
**

**~bye**


	21. MORE UPDATES DON'T KILL ME PLS

LISTEN UPU, FWIENDS. I HAVU AN IMPOTANT ANNOUNCE-MENT.  
( watch?v=NNqffR8c5do)

...Ahem.

So, I'm rewriting this... again. I know, I know.

But I've also uploaded this story along with an _original_ story on archive of our own, under the same username! Please check it out over there, as well :)

Anyways, I'm going to slowly replace the chapters as I re-write them. This time, it isn't just me checking spelling and grammar, it's _entirely re-written._ And something new happens within the first few chapters, so it's important you read from there owo

I'm sorry I keep asking this of all of you! I am just extremely passionate about this story and want to present it in the best way possible. Thanks!  
(´• ω •`)


	22. important notice! (it's not bad news)

hey all, me agaaaaaaaaaaaain

so... I'm not using FanFiction anymore; I'm on A03. /works/5442584?view_full_work=true

that's the link to this story :3 it's just that this site makes it so hard to edit published chapters and just- it's a pain. and I primarily use A03 now anyway, so... this story has officially moved. Every chapter there is up do date, unlike this mismatched hodgepodge of idiocy on here. So! If you like this story, pls plsplsplspls just go read it on A03.

thanks all3


End file.
